Healing Sara
by amyytayy14
Summary: Sara didn't know what she was, not until an angel ripped her from her life and dropped her at the feet of the Winchesters. Now she must stay with them to survive. Will she find her place in this new world of magic and monsters? Will she find out who she was meant to be? Will Sam and Dean be able to protect her? But most importantly, will she be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've had this idea brewing for a while, but I didn't want to take time away from my other story to write this one. Today I had some free time and decided to run with it. This is a trial run, if anyone is interested in this story continuing then PLEASE review and let me know. I have a lot of ideas I'd like to play out with Sara, and some possible pairings down the road. This story would be mostly original content and not follow the show story lines. But I would like there to be a following to this before I invest much time into it. I WILL continue to dedicate my time to Emily Anne and will do my best not to let this story interfere with that one, I love you all and I'd love to hear your opinion!

"Hang another unit of blood!"

"Got it!" Sara yelled as she ran across the ER to meet the lab assistant in the hallway, she ran back with the blood in hand and barely skidded to a stop before she spiked the bag and started the bolus.

"Second unit of O-neg going!" She yelled back to the doctor. He continued to work at trying to clamp the arteries that had been severed on the man lying on the stretcher.

"What's our pressure doing?" Dr. Mathers asked.

"Dropping, 80/40." Sara reported back.

"Dammit kid, don't die on me now." Dr. Mathers mumbled as he fought to find the last leaking artery.

"We're losing him!" Another nurse yelled from the back of the room, watching as his heart rate began to decrease.

Sara gripped the poor kid by the arm and closed her eyes, praying, hoping, begging. She wanted to save him so bad she felt as if it drained her to want it so badly. He was just a kid, a dumb kid who made a dumb mistake and ended up full of bullet holes. He deserves another chance.

"Got it!" The doctor yelled. Sara opened her eyes and breathed in relief as his heart rate began to climb again and his pressure leveled out. They continued to stabilize him until he was safe enough to travel down to the OR. Sara left the trauma room and checked on her other two patients before sitting down at her computer.

She pressed her hands against her temples.

She always gets migraines after a big save like that, she couldn't explain how or why, but it always happened. And she wasn't the only one who noticed their pattern.

"Another migraine Sara?" Dr. Mathers asked coming to sit on the desk beside her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She half smiled.

"Did you start those meds I gave you?"

"They're at the house. I'll take one when I get home, promise."

"Why don't you head out early tonight? You can't do anyone much good when this thing picks up again."

"There's only a couple of hours left on the shift, I'll make it home before it gets bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good doc."

"Alright, well take tomorrow off. Get some rest. You did good today, that kid is lucky as hell."

"Only because you were his doctor." She winked at him as he walked away and went to tend to his other patient. She finished out her shift seeing another 4 patients before the day was over, all minor injuries and upset stomachs, but still enough to keep her busy.

A nurse's job is never done, especially in the ER. There's always another patient, always another emergency, always another person having what might be one of the worst days of their lives. But for Sara her shift for the day was over and someone else was coming in to take her place. So she gave her report and passed on her responsibilities.

"Bye Sara!"

"Bye Anna, I'll see you Friday right?"

"Hell yeah girl! Ladies night out at Big Dee's!"

"Don't bring that guy, Anna."

"Girl, let the matchmaker do her thing." Anna, Sara's best friend and fellow nurse, said as she winked and walked to her car. Sara rolled her eyes and laughed as she finally made it to the safety of her truck, she stopped for a minute and pressed her hands against her head. Her migraine was moving into phase two, the blurry vision and sharp pains phase. So she quickly started the old motor and drove to her small apartment about ten minutes down the road.

Once inside she only turned on the small lamp in the corner, bright lights would only amplify the growing migraine. She popped her frozen dinner into the microwave and turned on the soft hums of the radio. Lasagna from a plastic tray was not the most appetizing thing she could think of, but she knows if she doesn't eat the migraine will be worse. So she finishes her two-star dinner and showers, preparing to sleep for as long as her body will allow.

Her dark damp hair hung around her face, she put on her black boy short panties and a slouchy knit gray sweater, crawling into her bed and taking some of the medication Dr. Mather's gave her. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

…..

…..

…..

The sound of rustling and glass breaking woke Sara up with a wave of adrenaline. Her head was pounding, but she could just feel the presence of another person in her apartment. She quickly but quietly rolled off the side of the bed, away from the locked bedroom door. She pulled the loaded gun out of its hiding spot below the mattress and fought through her blurry vision to make sure the safety was off.

She then reached up onto her bed and began to search for her cell phone, but she realized she had left it in the living room so that no phone calls would wake her before her migraine got the chance to wear off. So instead she sat against the side of the bed, in the dark, taking deep breaths. She knew that her vision would put off her aim, and she hadn't practiced at the range in over a year, but hopefully if she let the guy gets close enough then she could aim well enough to put him down. She listened as footsteps grew closer and closer to the bedroom. The door knob jiggled, but whoever was on the other side wasn't able to open it. She let out the breath she'd been holding. Until the footsteps were suddenly in her bedroom, moving towards her.

Panic filled her body, how the hell did they get in here without opening the door?! What the hell is happening right now. She felt the tears on her face as she heard each and every footstep grow closer, then the lamp on the other side of the bed was turned on. She held her breath.

The man walked around the side of the bed and just as he almost turned past the foot she pointed the gun directly in front of her, the blurry form of a man in a trench coat stood before, silent.

"Leave now or I'll shoot!" She yelled, the panic obvious in her tone.

The man ignored her and took one step forward, she fired six times, emptying the mag from her pistol. She began to tremble as the gun stopped firing, because the man in front of her still stood. Still walked forward.

She screamed, but everything went black.

…..

…..

…..

Sam and Dean, pulled into the parking lot of their motel. Burritos in a paper bag between them. Dean placed the impala in park and turned off the engine.

"All I'm saying is we could use a good few weeks off Dean." Sam suggested as he climbed out of the car.

"And what would we do? We'd be bored as hell."

"Somehow I doubt you would be bored, you'd find enough women to keep your time occupied."

Dean chuckled to himself.

"Well that's probably true, but I still think it's a bad idea."

"Why Dean?"

"Because something crazy always starts up when we try and take some time off. It's like asking for trouble."

"Whatever." Sam sighed as he put the key into the door and opened it, he paused, seeing Cas standing in the room, and a woman lying on the floor at his feet. Dean not paying attention, walked straight into the back of Sam.

"Whoa, what's with the traffic jam?" Dean asked stepping to Sam's side, also pausing when he saw the predicament laid out before him.

"Uh Cas, what the hell is this?"

"This is Sara Atkins. She's a healer, and she could be very valuable to us."

Sam shook his head and quickly moved forward to check for the young woman's pulse.

"Geez you'd think you could put on the bed instead of the ground?" Sam asked as he lifted her up off the floor and laid her on the bed. She began to shuffle, but didn't wake.

"What the hell Cas you just go around kidnapping girls now?" Dean asked as he shut the door behind him and dropped the food on the table.

"I told you Dean. She's useful to us. And had I not taken her then the demons would have found her first, they would have killed her just to keep her from getting to the two of you."

"How is she useful again?"

"She's a healer. She can bring you back from the brink of death with simply a touch of her hand. Since my powers are intermittently cut off from heaven and I cannot be there with you at all times we can use her, to keep the two of you alive."

Sam and Dean both listened intently, trying to comprehend what this could mean for them. Taking this girl on the road, dragging her along on hunts, but always having a plan B? Would it be worth it?

"So uh, let me ask you a question." Dean spoke. "Did she come here with you willingly?"

"No. She shot me a total of six times."

"Oh my god." Sam sighed, hiding his face behind his hand. "Cas you can't just kidnap people like that!"

"There were demons in her home, I had no choice but to take her immediately. I killed two but there were more coming. They want her just as badly as we do."

"Why?"

"Because they know she can be of value to us, they want to kill her and keep her from being used by the two of you."

Sara heard voices, at first they sounded like they were in a tunnel, but then they grew clearer and clearer. She detected 3 distinct male voices, all strong and dominant. They argued, but it all made no sense to her, her heart began to race as she realized the bed she was laying in was not her own, she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in some strange dingy motel room. She looked up and saw the three men, briefly recognizing the one in the trench coat, but he had no wounds in his body, no blood, no holes in his clothing.

She quietly moved to the side of the bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a small old letter opener, but it was the only weapon she could find. Once it was in her hands she moved to get off the bed, but it squeaked and all three men turned to look at her. She froze, then the fight or flight kicked in and she ran for the door. Dean and Sam both jumped, Sam making it to the door before her due to his long legs. She reared back prepared to stab him with the letter opener, but someone grabbed her arm from behind.

"Let me go!" She struggled against the man.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy! We're not here to hurt you!" Sam said trying to calm the girl.

"Who are you! Where the hell am I?!" She asked as Dean released her and she backed herself into the corner.

"I'm Sam. We're in a motel, right outside of Denver. Okay?"

Sara looked between the three men frantically, trying to understand how she was suddenly 4 hours away from home. Who the hell these people were, or what the hell they were.

"You-you, I shot you…" She mumbled looking at Cas.

"Yes. Six times to be exact." He said with a flat one and a straight face.

"Wh-where are your wounds?"

"Angels don't exactly get bullet wounds." Dean explained.

"I'm sorry, did you say Angel?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." Cas stepped forward.

"Oh god… I've been kidnapped by crazy people." She mumbled to herself, she ran her hand through her dark wavy hair, just enough to let the light catch her blonde lowlights. Dean and Sam both watched her spin in small circles, her arm raised in the air showed the black underwear she wore underneath the sweater. She was short, her body curved in ways only a woman's could, and the way her dark hair framed her face flattered the ice blue shade of her eyes.

"Let us have a minute to explain. Please?" Sam bargained. Sara nodded shortly.

Sam pulled the sheet off the bed and handed it to her, pointing with his eyes to her exposed lower half of her body, she quickly realized she was flashing all three men her underwear and snatched the sheet, wrapping herself in it, but not leaving the safety of the corner.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean, and as hard as this is for you to believe we're not crazy, and neither are you. This is Castiel, or Cas. He's a friend of ours, and he is an Angel."

"Prove it." She said cutting him off.

"Sure." Dean shrugged. He sliced his arm with a knife and Sara instantly moved to help him, but he turned from her and moved towards the 'angel', with one touch of his two fingers to Dean's forehead the cut healed, and no scar remained. She gasped slightly. Then looked back up to the man in front of her.

"S-so, this. This is all real?"

"Yes, It's real. And we're not here to hurt you. Please. Sit down, we can explain everything."

Sara looked between them all and felt her feet begin to weaken.

"I-I think I'm. I'm gonna…"

Before she could finish her sentence her eyes rolled back and she went limp, Sam caught her mere inches before she fell to the floor. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

"Great. This is great." Dean said sitting down at the table.

"Cas, could you wake her up please?" Sam asked as he laid the sheet over her, keeping her covered.

Cas nodded and walked over, touching her and she rose up quickly, almost smacking her face against Sam's.

"You're okay, you're okay… You fainted, but you're fine." He assured her. "What's your name?"

"Sara."

"Okay, Sara. Do you remember what we just talked about?"

"You mean that the guy dressed like a business grad student is an angel? Yeah. Got it."

"Okay, good." Sam nodded.

"Why am I here? How did I get here."

"Cas? Care to shine some light?" Dean said turning to him.

"Sara, you are a very special person. Hand picked by the heavens to be a healer."

"Yeah. I'm a nurse. So what?"

"You are much more than a nurse. You have the ability to heal people in ways that science cannot explain. An ability that is a gift. I encourage you to sit with Sam, allow him to research the subject and explain it to you."

"Okay, so even if I was a… whatever? Healer? WHY am I HERE? Why the hell did you come into my home and scare the living shit out of me?!"

"I'm sorry for that. It was urgent I find you and deliver you to the Winchester's. They are in great need of your services, and I believe it is your responsibility to help them."

"I'm sorry? I don't even know you people. How is it my responsibility to help you?"

"We don't know all the details on that ourselves yet." Dean admitted.

"Look. I took an oath, okay? If your hurt, if you need my help, then wander into my ER and I will bend over backwards to help you, but this is bullshit. You kidnap me?! You tell me that it's my responsibility to help you?!"

"I know. This isn't exactly and ideal situation but Cas wasn't the only one out there looking for you… There are other things in this world besides angels. Evil things." Sam explained.

"Oh like what?! Demons?" The two brothers looked to each other then back to Sara. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Demons. Monsters. Ghosts. You name it… its real." Dean said standing and walking towards her. "I know this is a lot to take in, but we don't have a lot of time to spend on all this. So whatever you want to know ask now, cause we have things to get done."

"Dean!" Sam scolded him for being rude.

"Can I have some water please?" She mumbled. "And maybe a pair of pants?" "

"Yeah sure, Dean." Sam looked over to his brother, who got her a water bottle and dug a pair of sweatpants out of his bag, smelling them briefly to make sure they were mostly clean. Then he handed them to her. She took a sip of water and stood, putting on the sweat pants. Then she turned to face the brothers.

"Okay, well. This has been fun. But uh, I'm gonna catch a cab. I. I have a life, and a job. And. And I can't just leave my job, so I have to go. Thanks for the pants."

"Wait, Sara. Please. It's not safe for you to leave right now." Sam pleaded.

"No. No you see I don't. I don't need this. I just wanna go home, and I-I wanna get up and go to work, and help people, and maybe get a dog! I've always wanted a dog. But you know when you work sixty hours a week a dog is sorta gonna get the punishment for that so I, don't have a dog but I-"

"Okay! Stop… just stop." Dean said standing in front of her and cutting off her ramble. "You can't leave right now."

"I just wanna go home! Please just let me go home!" She begged him quietly hiding her face in her hands and she bent down, her elbows resting on her knees. Dean squatted down beside her.

"I'm sorry, but it's not safe right now. Just. Give us 24 hours okay? Let us do a little research, explain things a little more thoroughly, and get a game plan together. Please?"

Sara pulled her hands away from her face and her eyes truly met Dean's for the first time. His were stark green, with a shimmer of yellow in the mix. They were hard, they held pain, but they also held honesty. And something in her gut told her she could trust him.

"Fine. 24 hours."

…..

…..

…..

"Vampires?" Sara aksed.

"Yes." Dean sighed.

Sara nodded briefly. They had gone on like this for the last few hours. Sara sitting at the table with the brothers. Sam researching, and Dean drinking. Sara occasionally asking what kind of monsters were out there in the world, then taking the time to silently process the information before asking about another one.

"So how do the two of you fit into this world of monsters and demons that the rest of us are so oblivious to?"

"We're hunters. We kill the things that go bump in the night. We uh, protect the oblivious." Dean answered.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Our whole lives."

"Why?"

"Something supernatural killed our mother. So our father raised us to be hunters, and we tracked down the demon that killed her."

"… A demon killed your mom?" She asked, an empathetic tone to her voice.

"It was a long time ago." Dean said before taking another drink.

Sara went silent again for a few minutes.

"… What about the boogey man?"

"Uh, there's not really a specific boogey man. It's kind of a summary of monsters."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay here we go…" Sam said catching their attention. "It says here that among the angels are certain types of lower level angelic like people. Um, some are humans with angelic abilities, some are halflings. Looks like a healer is classified as a human with extraordinary abilities."

"Well." Sara scoffed. "I didn't know we were questioning what species I belonged to, but I guess it's nice to know I'm human."

"Sorry." Sam said sincerely. "Umm, it also says here that healers are gifted with grace, sorta like what Cas has. Only yours is directly related to healing."

"I. I don't understand? How could I have had this ability my whole life and not ever noticed it?"

"Well, you said you're a nurse in an ER right?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Ever had a crazy save? A person that didn't stand a chance in hell at surviving, but they did?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you ever consider that was because of you?"

"No." She said staring at the full beer in front of her, suddenly piecing together what happened with the kid in the ER last night. How he was crashing, how she grabbed him, and then how a miracle happened. She had always attributed it to the amazing group of doctors and nurses she works with. But… what if it was her all along?

"Does it talk about what happens afterwards?" She asked.

"Uh, so get this. Looks like after a healer uses their grace to save someone they have to have a period of self-healing. Time for their grace to regenerate before they can use it again. It also says that healers are not able to heal themselves. Their grace is designed for others only, and that they can also die by using all of their grace. Or in other words, you have to give yourself time to regenerate because if you use all of your grace, it can kill you."

Sara sat in silence. Trying to wrap her head around the idea that she was… different. She mostly felt like a freak. She mostly felt scared, what does this mean for her? For the rest of her life?

"Sara, you okay?" Sam asked reaching out to touch her arm.

"I don't know…"

"Do you wanna get some rest, maybe re-tackle this in the morning?"

"Sure." She mumbled.

"Okay, well uh. You can have one of the beds, and Dean will take the floor."

"What?!" Dean said whipping around to face Sam.

"Its fine. I'll take the floor." Sara interrupted.

"No, no way you're sleeping on the floor." Sam told her shooting a look at Dean.

"I'll take the floor." Dean said standing and kicking off his boots. Sara and Sam followed, getting ready to go to bed, even though it was almost four in the morning. Sara pulled back the sheets on the bed and reached for the pillow on the other side, she turned and handed it to Dean, along with the comforter on the top of the bed.

"Here." She half smiled to him.

"Oh I'm good." He told her nonchalantly.

"Please, I'd really feel better if you took them, I only sleep with one pillow anyways, and I get hot at night. The sheet and your pants will keep me warm enough."

"Thanks." He mumbled back accepting them and making himself comfortable on the floor between the two beds. Sara returned to the bed and reached over, turning off the lamp, Sam did the same on the opposite side of the room.

Once it was pitch black, and she could hear the two boys snoring, she let a muffled sob escape her body. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't want this. She only wanted to go home, and live the life she worked so hard to earn. She wanted to pretend none of this ever happened and just go back to her life.

20 more hours. That's all she had to do was stick with these guys for one more day. Then she would be free to go. Besides the company could have been worse, Sara was thankful that both of the brothers, especially Sam, were kind. They were both patient with her, and she hoped that at the end of the next day they would stick to their word and let her go home.

…..

…..

…..

Sara dozed in and out of sleep for the next few hours. The boys pretended not to notice, but they did. All three of them slept restlessly. So by the time the sun started to come up Sam was awake and making coffee. Dean took over Sam's bed and Sara continued to doze.

Sam was at the computer reading more about healers when Cas appeared in the room, tapping on Sam's shoulder.

"Dammit Cas!" Sam jumped. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Did you do your research on Sara?"

"Yes. We did."

"Do you understand now how valuable she is to us and our cause? Winchesters are on the top of everyone's to kill list. This is an excellent option to keep the two of you alive, and it would make me more available to handle other things."

"Yeah Cas I know, but. I don't think she's on board with this."

"Well then you must make her understand. We need her."

"Cas you kidnapped her out of nowhere. Uprooted her from her life. You can't expect her to just want to follow us around form now on."

"She won't be safe if she goes back. They found her just like I did. The more people she saves the more out in the world she puts herself. It was only a matter of time."

"I know." Sam sighed.

"So make her understand this, make her see that we need her."

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not. She doesn't know us, she doesn't feel that she owes us anything. And to be honest, she doesn't."

"Perhaps some convincing from Dean. Women seem to respond to him."

Sam rolled his eyes, and Cas was gone as quickly as he arrived, leaving the youngest Winchester to continue his research. Dean was awake next, sipping on coffee and reading the paper. The last one awake was Sara. She sat up and brushed through her hair with her fingers. Trying to tame the mane without a hair brush. Her eyes wandered and landed on the two men at the table.

"More research?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

"Yeah. Its kinda his thing." Dean said not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"So what else do we know?" Sara asked as she stood, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down the with brothers.

"Healers were made to accompany warriors. To heal the men who fought in the holy armies. They were common back in the biblical age, but now they're extremely rare. Pretty much unheard of. You're a very special person Sara."

"Lucky me." She mumbled as she sipped at the hot liquid.

"Are you always this peachy in the mornings?" Dean asked.

"Only when I wake up in a dirty motel room with strangers." She threw back.

"Touché." Dean nodded.

"When can I go home?"

"We need to talk about that. Sara, when Cas came to get you there were demons in your home. They know where you live, they probably know where you work, who your friends are. It's not safe to go home."

"How long until they leave me alone?"

"They won't." Dean told her with a level of finality in his voice.

"So what, I'm just supposed to ditch my life? Disappear and end up on unsolved mysteries?" She asked with a tone of sarcasm, and slight panic.

"I know how scary this must all sound. I promise you I do. But the truth is, if you go back, you're most likely going to die." Sam told her sympathetically.

"So then where would I go?" Sara asked, not looking either of them in the eyes as she contemplated the thought of losing everything in her life. Everything she'd worked so hard for. Everyone she'd ever loved. Anna. Her best friend in the entire world.

"Cas seems to think that you should stay with us." Dean cut in.

"Is that what you want?"

"Well, we're not against it. But it does present its own set of hurdles."

"Not against it. In other words you don't want to be stuck with me."

"That's not what he meant." Sam quickly corrected. "He just means that we don't want to force you to stay, but we do think it's your best shot at survival. You've had quite a few miracle saves lately haven't you?" Sara looked up at Sam and nodded. "Cas said that the more you use your grace, the more detectable you are. To angels and demons. It's how they found you."

"So you're telling me even if I don't stay with you. I can't save people anymore? You're telling me the one and only thing in my life I've ever been good at…. I can't do it anymore?"

"Not like you were, no. It's like a beacon. It'll draw them to you."

"Wow, this day just gets better and better." Sara scoffed slightly. Feeling her eyes sting, she fought to hold back her emotions, not to cry in front of these men. She'd learned early in life that crying got you nothing. So she trained herself to reign in her emotions long ago, and she would continue to do so.

Sam however quickly noticed the pained expression on her face and reached out to her, rubbing her arm gently.

"Sara, I know this isn't fair. And I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But the bottom line is… it's the truth. We can protect you, and we would be happy to have you stay with us."

"You mean you would be happy to have me and 'my grace' at your disposal. I get it… you don't have to lie."

Sam quickly realized that it would take time to earn her trust, that she was smart. Smart people don't trust strangers, no matter what truths they tell. So he closed his laptop and a plan sprouted in his mind.

"How about this, we take you back… stay the night at your place, let you think this over. And this way if you decide to stay, we can show you how to protect yourself, if you decide to go with us then you can pack some of your things."

"How soon can we leave?"

"Ten minutes." Dean answered still reading the paper.

"Okay. Lets do it."

It didn't take Sam or Dean ten minutes to pack their belongings and put them into the car, Sara walked out to meet them.

"This is your ride?" She asked with a surprised tone.

"This is Baby, she's the only woman worth keeping." Dean smiled as he looked down at her in pride. Sara rolled her eyes, and got in the backseat.

"What?" Dean asked in a harmless tone.

"She's nice." Sara added before closing the door.

"Damn right she's nice." Dean mumbled.

…..

…..

…..

Sara and the boys spent the next four hours driving in mostly silence, her contemplating the world she'd grown up in. All the questionable stories she'd heard. Things she convinced herself weren't real… but now they are? The world was a much darker place. Not just because of the thick clouds hiding the sun from view, but because of the horrors she now knew were real.

Once they arrived in Sara's town she gave them very brief directions to get to her apartment building. Once they were standing outside of it, Sara rushed to get inside, but Dean grabbed her by the arm and subtly positioned himself in front of her, Sam behind.

"Let me go first, just in case." He whispered to her. Sara nodded and they climbed the stairs to the third floor. Next to last door on the left. Once they arrived at her door, she noticed the broken locks, where the door had been broken in.

"Is this from the night Cas got you?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know."

"Stay behind me."

Sara did as she was told, and watched as Dean pulled out a very old and unique knife. Sam behind her, pulled his gun. Dean gently pushed open her apartment door, there were signs of a struggle, but no bodies left in the living room or kitchen. Sam shut the door behind them, and Sara quickly wandered over to a broken picture frame in the corner. Inside of it was a picture of a man and a woman, Sam didn't ask, but assumed it must be her parents. She took the picture out of the now shattered frame and held it closely.

She then bypassed the two men and walked into her bedroom, where her gun laid on the floor, and six bullet casings surrounded it.

"So this is where you shot up Cas huh?" Dean asked with a chuckle. "Not a bad piece you got down there."

"It was a gift from an ex-boyfriend… turned out I needed it to protect myself from him more than robbers."

"Yikes." Dean mumbled to Sam behind her back.

"I'll clean up, one of you can have the guest bed, the other the couch. I know it doesn't sound like much but it's a really comfortable couch, I've spent plenty of nights crashing on it myself."

"We can help you." Sam offered.

"Thanks." She half smiled.

Sam proceeded to pick up broken glass, Dean picked up the tossed furniture and Sara tried to place her belongings back to their rightful place. It took them only about an hour to have the place looking good as new. Sara showered, then offered to make the boys dinner, and had it in the oven when she finally came across the cell phone she had left lying in the kitchen the night she was taken. She lifted it and found six missed calls from Anna.

She wanted so desperately to talk to her, to tell her about the men who had taken her, and the horrors that had become real in her life. But really, she just had a terrible feeling and wanted to prove to herself that it was only paranoia. That Anna would answer the phone and be as giddy as she always is.

"Uh, I'm gonna run across the street, get a loaf of garlic bread to go with dinner. I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, one of us should go with you." Dean said standing.

"I'm not going to run off." She told him slightly offended.

"It's not that, it's just that there could be people watching right now." Sam explained.

"Really it's just down stairs and across the street to the corner market. I'll be fine. I promise."

Sam and Dean swapped looks with each other, communicating without words.

"Okay." Dean shrugged as he sat back down. Sara nodded and left quickly. Dean waited a solid ten seconds before standing again and following her path down the stairs.

Sara dialed Anna's number, but she didn't answer the first time, or the second, and she begged that on her third try she'd hear Anna's voice perk up through the phone. But no such luck. Sara sighed, worry heavy on her mind. She walked out into the chilly night air. Pressing the button for the crosswalk and waiting for the traffic to come to a stop. She skipped across the road and carefully picked out a small loaf of bread smothered in garlic butter. Once she had her pick she walked to the counter to pay, as she left she pulled out her phone to dial the number one last time. As it rang the light changed and she moved to cross the street, but suddenly she was yanked backwards. A hand thrown over her mouth, and then dragged into the alley.

As the man who grabbed her pushed her against the wall she realized she recognized his green eyes. Dean. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet. She nodded, and he moved his hand away from her mouth. He grabbed her by the arm and held her close to him as he moved them to the edge of the alley. He peaked around the side and spotted the two demons he first noticed following Sara into the market. He waited for them to walk towards him, then pushed Sara against the wall again. Motioning for her to stay quiet.

As the demons walked past the alley, Dean grabbed one of them and thrust the knife into his chest, he struggled for a moment with the second one before also killing him.

Sara watched as their bodies filled with lightning before they went limp. Her heart raced, and she moved quickly to stop the bleeding on one of the men, but Dean yanked her upwards and pulled her away. He hurried them across the street and back inside of her building.

"What the hell was that!"

"I was trying to stop him from bleeding."

"Why?! He's a demon. And now he's a dead demon!"

"I. I didn't know… I just reacted. It's kinda what I'm programmed to do."

"C'mon. Let's get upstairs."

Sara quickly ran the stairs, Dean kept up with her. Once inside she set the bread on the counter and went to her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her.

Sam turned to Dean with a confused expression.

"Dude. What the hell did you do?"

"Don't ask." Dean sighed opening another beer.

Sara grabbed her phone and dialed Anna over and over again, feeling fear creep up her spine as her calls continued to go unanswered. She pulled herself together and went back into the kitchen. Pulling out the lasagna and toasting the bread.

She sat picking at her plate as the boys ate as if they hadn't eaten in days. She waited till they finished to ask them what she knew would be a difficult question.

"I… I need to go somewhere tonight."

"Where?"

"I can't get ahold of Anna. She's not answering."

"Who is Anna?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food.

"The only real friend I have. Please… I just. I have this horrible feeling in my gut and I just have to know she's okay."

"How far is she?"

"Not far at all, just on the other side of the hospital."

"And what happens if we get there and she wants an explanation?"

"Then I'll lie."

"And if she's dead."

Her stomach rolled and her face cringed.

"If she's dead… then I'll leave with you. I'll go wherever you want me to."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. They both knew that chances were the girl was dead, and it would be torture to expose Sara to her friend's unpleasant death. But they also knew that Sara was not going to take no for an answer.

When dinner was finished the boys and Sara climbed back into the impala and drove to the houses on the other side of the hospital. Once outside of Anna's home Sara bolted from the car and ran to the door.

"Sara wait!" Dean called out to her but she didn't. She pulled out her key that Anna had given her months ago and ripped open the door.

"Anna! Anna!"

Sara searched the familiar home frantically, her panic growing as she found no signs of Anna. Sam and Dean tried to clear the home and simultaneously protect Sara, but her quick movements didn't make this task easy.

"Anna!" Sara cried out once more as she reached the bedroom. It was empty, but in the master bath she could hear the tub running, and under the door a stream of water soaking into the bedroom carpet.

"Oh god…" She shuddered as she approached the door.

"Sara, don't do this." Sam called out from behind her, but she ignored him and pushed open the door. Her screams echoed throughout the house as she found Anna laying in the floor. Blood splattered form the ceilings to the tiles, the tub still running from where she was preparing a bath. Her screams turned into hollow sobs as she sank down into the floor. Her worst fear spread out before her.

"Sara, come on we gotta go." Sam called to her, but she couldn't move. Wouldn't move.

"Sara please." Sam pleaded, but she was paralyzed with grief. Dean came into the room and picked her up without warning, she fought to be released and go to her friend, but Dean's strength held her at bay as they fled the home. She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder as he placed them both in the backseat.

"Sara. Look at me!" Dean called to her. "Hey, we gotta pull it together right now. We gotta get outta here."

"I can't leave her there!"

"It's too late for her, I'm sorry but we have to get you out of here."

Sam punched the gas against Sara's cries and the house grew smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. Once back to Sara's apartment the three didn't exit the vehicle. Sara had pushed herself off of Dean and was now facing away from him, her knees drawn to her chest as she rocked back and forth, looking out the window.

Sam tried to wait patiently, give her the chance to speak first, but he was realizing that it was him that needed to make the first move.

"Sara. I'm sorry about your friend. But we need to get your things, and we need to go."

This only caused more sobs to shake her body.

"If you can just tell me what you want I can go in and get it for you." Sam offered. She shook her head, took a trembling deep breath, and got out of the car. The boys followed her back into the apartment and waited patiently as she packed what she could into a duffle and suitcase. Dean carried her things to the car and Sam stood with her as she took a moment to gather herself.

Dean had made it back up to the apartment and Sara still stood in the same place, looking out her living room window, out onto the city, with the mountains shadowing behind it.

"I picked this place because of this view… I always thought the mountains were beautiful."

"Sara, we really need to go." Sam encouraged her softly.

"Yeah. I know." She said weakly.

She turned and picked up a stack of pictures she pulled out and set aside. Pictures of her friends, her coworkers. Pieces of her life that demons could use against her. She wanted to protect them all. She wished she had protected Anna. She dumped them in the metal waste basket, and lit a match. Dropping it into the basket and watching her life burn. Then she looked up to Sam and Dean. She knew that she would be stuck spending a lot of time with the two of them, that they would be in close quarters, and that would have to learn to be part of a pack instead of the lone wolf she had always loved being.

But what other choice did she have? So she sucked up her tears and rolled her shoulders, stepping away from the small fire.

"We can go now."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! I was really excited for the feedback on the first chapter! I am looking forward to exploring this story with you all and having more followers along the way! As always PLEASE review and let me know what kind of things you'd like to see from the story. As far as this chapter goes- I had a lot of fun writing it! All I can say is, Sam and Dean go to Target. Have fun reading and review! Love yall!

…..

The ride back to the bunker has been a long and mostly quiet ride. Sara listened as Dean hummed along to the radio on and off, and she was thankful for his decent taste in music.

Sam had tried many times to get Sara to open up, to talk about the thoughts running amuck in her mind, but she was reluctant. She would continue small talk with both of the brothers, but shied away from anything deeper than that.

Sara had always been a private person. She loved having Anna, her opposite, to drag her personality out of the shadows. Anna had been bright and vibrant, everything Sara thought she was not. Anna pushed her to socialize, pushed her to go after her dreams when she thought they were unreachable. Anna opened doors of opportunity every time she walked into the same room as Sara.

And now she was gone.

Massacred in the most horrible of ways, and Sara felt like the blame fell into her lap. She wanted nothing more than to swap places. Let the world take back the sunshine that was Anna. Anna had friends, and family, and potential in life. Sara wanted to give that all back.

"Almost there." Sam turned and smiled to her briefly, pulling her back from her thoughts. She stared out the window into the woods surrounding the road, the impala slowed and pulled up to a metal door large enough to fit two cars. Then the door rose and the car drove into the long dark tunnel. For a second Sara was afraid, what if this was all a lie? A trap?

But as the lights began to grow closer she came to see several old cars, a few motorcycles, and other motorized things she'd never seen before. The boys came to a stop in front of a wooden door, and got out. She followed them hesitantly out of the car, and around to the trunk. She reached for her bags.

"I'll get those." Dean offered.

"I'll carry this one." She half smiled grabbing her duffle, Dean took her suitcase and his own bags and stepped in front of her, leading her into the bunker. She looked on in awe as she walked down the steps and into the large open underground hideaway.

"Whoa." She breathed to herself.

"No place like home." Dean sighed setting the bags down on the table in the library. Sara looked around as books covered the walls, floor to ceiling. She was blown away.

"So this is the bunker?"

"Yep."

"It looks so old…" She mumbled. Sam laughed beside her. "Sorry. That probably sounded a lot more insulting than I meant it to be. It's nice, antique-ish." She rambled quietly to make up for her rudeness.

"No, its fine. It is old, would you like us to show you around?"

"Sure." She tried to smile.

They showed her the library, the control room, the kitchen, the basement and they were just getting down the hall with all of the bedrooms when Sara paused and looked around with a defeated sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked her. Dean turned to face her as well.

She looked at them hesitantly before asking.

"There's no windows in here are there?"

"No, but. It's the safest place in probably the entire world." Dean said trying to off put the discouraged look on her face. She pushed a small smile.

"So I get a room?" She then asked, trying to focus on the positives.

"Of course, I actually need just a few minutes to clear it out. Its in here." Sam said leading her down a ways and into a door on the left. She looked around in the dark simple room. There wasn't much in here, but she could tell it was someone's living space.

"Who's room is this now?" She asked.

"Mine." Sam smiled as he began to gather his things. Guilt struck Sara and she hurried over to him.

"Sam! No, I can't take your room! This is your home, there's like twenty rooms in this place, please I'll just take a different one."

"No, please Sara. I insist. Dean and I snagged the only rooms with private bathrooms. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible here, especially after you agreed to help us."

"Sam we had a deal, I was coming anyways. You don't have to give up your room."

"Please, I really wouldn't feel right about not giving it up." He insisted. She sighed and slowly nodded.

"Thank you Sam."

"Sure thing, I'll have it cleared out and I'll swap the beds."

"Do you need help?" She asked, anxious to busy herself with something.

"No, I've got it. If you wanna pop next door I think Dean wanted to go over a few things with you."

"Oh okay, I'll do that." She smiled before leaving the room and walking next door into Dean's. He was on the bed, pulling out a variety of guns. She coughed slightly as she entered his room, getting his attention.

"Hey." He said briefly.

"Hi uh, Sam said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah. I just want you to know where the weapons are in case anything does ever get in here and Sam or I aren't available."

"Okay." She nodded anxiously.

Dean sensed that she was feeling a bit overwhelmed at her new living space and the odd set of amenities that it offered. He looked down at the multiple weapons he laid out and decided even if he told her everything she needed to know, she wouldn't remember it all right now. So maybe it's best to save it for another time.

"Ya know… on a second thought. We can do this another time. Do you uh, do you need to go out and get anything? I could take you into town."

"Uh maybe here in a little while once I unpack and see what's there. I'm sure I'll be needing something."

"Right, okay. Well. Are you hungry? I could see what's in the fridge."

"No thanks."

Dean didn't quite know what to say to Sara. How to approach her. It was obvious they were all still feeling each other out. But he could tell already she was a very caring person. That she liked to be busy, and that she was very untrusting. Something that would definitely have to change before they could take her out on hunts. She's going to have to learn to trust them, and them her, before putting each other's lives in their hands.

"So. You're a nurse huh?"

"Well, was. I guess… not like I can really keep up with my license and stuff anymore." She shrugged.

"For how long?"

"About 3 years, Anna and I graduated together and then got jobs together."

"I'm sorry about your friend… I really wish things had gone differently. All of this. I know it's all still kind of a culture shock right now, but it gets easier."

Sara let out a small humorless laugh.

"Which part? The 'I got my best friend killed' part or the 'monsters and demons are real' part?"

"What happened to Anna was not your fault."

"You mean she didn't die horrible death due to the fact that demons were looking for me but found her instead?"

"Right. Insert foot in mouth. Got it." Dean said nodding his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I think I will just kinda wander around a bit if you don't mind, make sure I don't get lost in here." She then said moving towards the door.

"Sure thing, yeah. Just. Ask if you need anything." Dean said awkwardly as she left the room. Then he proceeded to roll his eyes at himself before he stomped next door into Sam's- Sara's, room.

"Dude. How long till this shit's not weird anymore?" He asked as he started helping Sam move the mattresses to the other room.

"What do you mean weird?"

"I mean the whole, bringing in a stranger who probably secretly hates us and wants to run away thing!"

"I don't think she's itching to run Dean, she's just grieving. She's been through a lot over the last few days. She was uprooted from her life. Cut her some slack."

"I am! I just… what the hell do we even say to her? Hi how are you? Hope you don't mind that we force you to come with us as a magical form of life insurance!"

"Why don't you start with getting to know her, and since when do you not know how to talk to a woman?"

"I don't know man… It's just. Weird!"

"You're weird." Sam sighed as he moved Sara's bed into her room. "Now help me with this."

…..

Sara wandered up and down the tile floor. Peeking into all the extra bedrooms, and bathrooms placed throughout the hall. It was actually very comforting knowing she would have a private bathroom attached to her bedroom. She still felt guilty for Sam giving up his room, but she could also tell that Sam wasn't taking no for an answer on the matter, so she tried to just be thankful instead.

She searched high and low, trying to find a window to the outside world anywhere. Eventually she led herself back to the library. Where the books filled the walls.

She ran her hand along the spines as she walked, watching as her fingers left a trail in the dust. She was never a big reader, but enjoyed in on occasion. She wondered what kind of stories were hidden in here, untouched for years.

"Room is ready for you." Dean said as he walked in and grabbed her bags off the table.

"Great." She smiled as she followed him down the hall. The room was even sadder without Sam's things adorning the shelves and the walls. There was a bed, a desk, and a dresser with a mirror attached, A semi-large closet and of course the bathroom with pale blue tile and paint. It was simple, and thankfully very clean. She appreciated that Sam kept his space clean.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Sam asked as he and Dean stood in the doorway.

"Uh, no I don't think so."

"So uh, Sara look. We kinda wanted to just acknowledge the elephant in the room, rip off the bandaid."

"You mean the one about me being the magical life insurance?" She asked with a playful smile. Dean's face dropped. "Your voice carries." She winked to him.

"Sorry." He mumbled uncomfortably.

"Don't be. It was blunt and to the point. I like things that way so if you feel the need to say something then just do so. Cause I'm not the kind of person to hold back on my thoughts either."

"Good. We always want to know what's going on, it's important to all be on the same page when we go on hunts, so it's good to just kinda get used to living that way and being open to each other." Sam agreed.

"So about your elephant then?"

"Yeah. Look… bottom line is, we know this sucks for you. None of its fair, and it's a lot to ask of you, especially from strangers. You always have the right to say no, but you should also keep in mind that we can't protect you if you leave. And it's clear that you're on the bad guys radar now too. But we want you here with us, not just because of the whole life saving ability, but because you seem to be a genuine person who likes to help people. And that's what our job is really centered around. We just do it in a very different way than what you're used to."

"Yeah. I don't usually go around stabbing people." She said as her eyes trailed to Dean.

"Demons sweetheart. Not people." He corrected her.

"Right… Demons." She nodded, letting out a large sigh. "For real though, how long until the idea of all this shit being real stops making my stomach drop to my ass?"

Sam and Dean chuckled.

"It'll take some getting used to. We'll give you a day or so to settle in before we start training."

"Training?" Sara asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, we think it's best for you to have an understanding of how to kill different things we'll be facing. And learn how to defend yourself. Just in case Sam and I can't be with you at all times." Dean explained.

"So I get to be a, a … hunter?"

"Sorta." Dean smiled at her willingness to dive right in.

"Well we'll let you unpack in peace. We'll be in the library if you need anything. Maybe we can go out for dinner later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good." She nodded before the boys walked out. She plopped down on the bed and looked around and the empty and dull room.

"This has gotta change." She mumbled to herself as she began to unpack.

…..

…..

…..

Sara finished unpacking her things and the room still felt dull and depressing. She decided that it was desperately in need of some redecorating. So she showered and changed before walking to find the boys in the library.

"Hey." She called out to them as she walked up.

Dean's head turned to acknowledge her but he lingered there a little longer. It wasn't lost on either brother that she was a beautiful woman. She had changed into a dark wash pair of jeans with a simple charcoal tank top, and pink converse to top it off. Her hair hung down in waves just below her shoulders, the blonde lowlights barely noticeable, but still there. And her most intense trait was the ice blue shade of her eyes setting off the dark features.

"Hi." Sam coughed getting Dean's attention refocused.

"So uh, I'm unpacked and I was thinking if maybe you had a target in town I could do a little redecorating? Would you guys mind?"

"No, of course not! It's your room so you're welcome to change whatever you'd like." Sam explained, Dean nodded in agreeance.

"Great, so uh… did you guys still wanna go grab dinner? I was thinking maybe we could just swing into the store afterwards."

"Sure, you ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Let's go." He said standing and leading the way out to the garage. Sara followed behind and took in the sight of all the cars in the large open garage.

"So these are all your cars?"

"Uh, not really. The impala is ours but the others were just here when we found the place. We just borrow them as needed." Dean explained.

"Oh."

"Baby tops every car in this place. Promise." Dean winked, Sara chuckled before getting in the car with the boys. The ride into town thankfully wasn't far. It was a smaller town but still held a handful of decent chain restaurants and a few big stores. Sara was excited to see the lights of a red bullseye. She could spend HOURS shopping.

"So what are we in the mood to eat?" Dean asked.

"Whatever's fine with me." She called from the backseat.

"Steak? Mexican? Italian?"

"I could probably knock down some chips and dip." She shrugged.

"Mexican it is." Sam smiled.

They pulled into the local Mexican restaurant and were quickly seated at the table. The waiter brought chips and salsa around and took orders for drinks.

"I'll have a beer, whatever's on tap." Dean replied.

"Same." Sam nodded.

"Uh, I'll just have a water." Sara smiled before the waiter walked away.

"I was totally targeting you as the frozen margarita type." Dean said catching her attention. She giggled and reached up, swirling her chip around in the cheese dip she'd ordered.

"Well. You would be correct on that."

"We'd be more than happy to buy you a drink, it's not like you have to worry about driving."

"Yeah. I only drink with people I really know… trust me. I'm not the drunk you wanna be stuck babysitting."

"Oh? Why's that." Dean asked with curiosity rolling around in his mind.

"One day Dean, for now just take my word for it." She said as she took a bite of her chip.

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"What about you two? Angry drunks? Funny drunks? Anything I should know."

Dean laughed a little.

"We don't really get drunk. This life kinda builds a tolerance to it."

"Him more than me if we're being honest." Sam added.

"Okay, so you don't get drunk. Got it."

"So uh, Sara. That was a nice gun you had back at your apartment. You any good at shooting it?"

"Well I managed to hit your friend with all six bullets. But uh, truth is its been a while since I've been out to practice. I've been working a lot of overtime. ER stays pretty slammed."

"Did you bring your gun with you?"

"No. I think I left it in the hurry to pack."

"No problem, we've got plenty. We'll get you one you like and get you used to shooting it." Dean told her. She nodded.

This world of weapons and monsters was so new to her. She had no idea what to expect. She was a decent shot, but she wasn't a marksman by any means. The thought of having to prove herself to the boys made her slightly nervous.

Dinner finished uneventfully as they discussed things like where the impala came from, and how the boys got started into hunting. Sara listened intently as the boys explained how their parents had died, but felt hesitant to share the fact that her parents had died as well. She decided maybe it was better saved for another time.

When they finished dinner the boys insisted on picking up the tab and the three of them drove back up the road to the target they had passed on the way to dinner. Sara beamed as they pulled in and parked. Sam noticed the extra skip in her step as the entered the doorway. He knew right away this Sara in a place that made her happy. A place that made her feel normal.

"So what's first?" Dean asked.

"Uh. Bathroom. We need to put some color in there."

"Lead the way." Dean said as he waved his hand. He had never stepped foot inside of a target before now and was just along for the ride at this point. He followed Sara as she walked to the home décor section and bee lined for the isles filled with towels and shower curtains. Tiny trashcans and soap dishes. For him this was all unnecessary fluff. Sam as well, but he understood a little more that things like this would make Sara feel more at home in the bunker, and he was all about making her feel at home.

"So what colors are you wanting?" Sam asked.

"Uh, bathrooms light blue… so I think we should go with dark blue and lime green. Keep a pop of color in there." Sara shrugged as she picked up a patterned shower curtain that contained the colors she had been in search of. She grabbed a handful of towels to match, and a towel rack to install. Then she grabbed one of the tiny trashcans that Dean felt was probably the most useless thing in the store. But he kept his mouth shut for now.

"What after this?" Dean asked getting ancy looking at tiny trashcans.

"Bedding." Sara smiled as she put the last of the things in her cart and smiled widely before pushing her way down to the bedding isle. She grabbed a large plush light grey and white bed spread. And throw pillows to match.

"Okay… seriously. Why do you need tiny pillows? It's not like you can use them to sleep?" Dean asked as he lifted the ruffled grey ombre pillows out of her cart.

"They're cute. And they make the room look well put together." Sara shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled.

"Forgive him. He's never lived in the real world before. We're pretty accustomed to dirty motel rooms." Sam whispered to her, causing her to giggle.

"Well maybe we can redecorate his room next." Sara said with a wiggle of her eye brows, Sam's face lit up at her fun sense of humor.

"What are you two giggling about back there?" Dean called to them as he kept walking.

"Nothing." They both said innocently. Dean looked back over his shoulder at them suspiciously until they came to the next stop. Small furniture and décor.

Sara picked out matching bedside tables, a colorful chair to sit at her desk, some string lights to go around her dresser mirror, and last but not least several canvas photos of beautiful city lights and open oceans. She stopped and gasped as she came across a very large picture of a mountain landscape at dusk. The snow caps brought a tear to her eye as they reminded her of the view out of her apartment. She ran her hands across the mountain tops and sighed.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, knowing that as cool as she was trying to be with all this, she was still grieving. For her friend. For her being torn away from her life.

"I don't think it's gonna fit in the cart." She mumbled. Dean walked over and lifted the very large but not heavy picture. She smiled to him briefly and he winked to her, letting her know he was more than happy to make sure it got back to the bunker for her.

"Okay, anything else we need to get?" Sam asked.

"Uh, just some hygiene things. A few clothes."

"Okay, why don't I go ahead and take what we have up front and check out, I'll just meet you and Dean in the car."

"Sure, here's some cash…" Sara said as she dug into her pocket.

"Oh no, please… we got this." Sam said waving his hand at her.

"Sam. This is like 600 dollars worth of stuff. No way am I letting you guys buy it."

"Sweetheart, we don't pay for this…" Dean smiled to her as he passed Sam the little platinum credit card.

"But… how?" Sara asked confused looking between them.

"Just save your money, lets go." Dean told her. They split from Sam and grabbed a second cart to get the last of her things. Dean continued to carry the oversized picture so that it wouldn't get damaged. Sara picked out soap, shampoo, conditioner, tooth paste, deodorant, and Dean pretended not to notice as she picked up 'lady things'. Then she led him over to the clothing isles.

"Do you have boots?" He asked her.

"Uh, like boots with heels?" She asked playfully. Dean chuckled.

"No. I mean like boots-boots. Combat or hunting style boots."

"Nope."

"We should grab you some, you'll need them for hunts."

"Okay. We'll go there next." Sara smiled. She browsed a few clothing racks. Picking up a couple pairs of Jeans, and a few tops to go with them. They were finishing in the women's section and just getting to the men's when Dean stopped and called her over.

"Hey. Come here." He motioned to her, she looked at him curiously before meeting him at a shelf full of plaid shirts.

"If you're gonna be rolling with us you gotta have at least one of these." Dean smiled as he set down the picture and picked up a blue and black plaid shirt.

"Oh, so I can blend in with the Winchester's?" Sara laughed.

"That's right." Dean popped a crooked smiled. He held open the shirt and helped her slide her arms into the long sleeves. Since it was a men's shirt it was very loose fitting on her, but he couldn't deny she pulled it off effortlessly.

"The blue looks good with your eyes." He told her as she spun in the closest nearby mirror.

"Thanks." She said as she debated on the shirt. It was comfy, and it looked cute with her jeans. "Well, I think its settled. I have to get it."

"Good. It looks good on you."

Sara blushed as he helped her slide it back off and refolded it before setting it in her cart, he picked back up the painting and followed her as she wandered over to bras and panties. Dean blushed slightly and paused.

"I can uh, occupy myself for a minute if I need to." He coughed.

"Dean." Sara said with a flat face. "You've already seen me in my underwear. I don't think you standing here while I pick some out will really be an issue."

"Right." Dean nodded with slight awkwardness, Sara tried to stifle her laughter at the look on his face as he tried not to watch her pick them out. She decided to have a little fun… she grabbed the nearest see through lace thong and held it in her hands. Rubbing the fabric, and playing with the small bow on the front. Dean tried not to look, but couldn't pull his eyes away. He imagined Sara wearing the thong in her hands and his mind trailed to all kinds of dirty things.

"What do you think?" She turned and asked, he jumped as if he'd been caught looking at porn. He coughed and almost dropped the picture.

"Oh. Uh. They, they are nice. Yeah. Nice."

Sara turned back around and bit her lip not to laugh. Dean caught her shoulders shaking slightly, and realized she had been messing with him.

"Oh you're funny. So funny." He told her unamused. She busted out laughing and bent over with her hands on her knees. She laughed harder than she had in days, and damn did it feel good. Dean watched her and couldn't stop himself from laughing at just the sight. Before either of them knew what was happening they were both unable to even look at each other without bursting into laughter again. Sara walked over to pick out a couple of bras, in this area she felt like she honestly wanted Dean's opinion.

"Okay, so let me ask you something that I need you to be totally honest about." She turned and said to him with a serious look on her face.

"Okay?" Dean answered apprehensible.

"Am I gonna be running a lot? Cause I like push ups, but they don't exactly provide a lot of support if I'm gonna be running from monsters all the time."

Dean took a minute to consider her question, and that it was actually a pretty valid point. Part of him wanted to tell her to just get the push ups so he could watch them as she ran… but the other part of him would feel bad for misdirecting her.

"You should probably get a couple of both. We never really know when we're gonna end up running for our lives." He finally told her.

"Right. Both." She nodded as she bought a couple of lacy push up bras that Dean had to stop himself from imagining her wearing, and then a few comfy and supportive sports bras that still gave a little shape to her breasts.

"Okay. I think we're good." She sighed as they finished and made their way to the front of the store to pay for all of her new stuff. They were almost done checking out when she gasped and turned to Dean.

"Oh my god, I'm so rude! Did you guys need anything while we were here? I didn't mean to just take over and spend all the money!"

"No, Sara we're good. Sam and I have everything we need. This was to make you feel more at home."

Sara paused and watched at how genuinely Dean spoke to her, and she felt like just maybe this wasn't gonna be the down spiral of her life. That maybe things wouldn't be so bad living with the Winchesters. She definitely knew that she could have ended up with much worse company.

She reached up and squeezed Dean's hand.

"Thank you Dean, really… this is a lot and I really appreciate it."

"Its nothing, just glad you found some things you liked."

They continued to check out and went to meet Sam in the parking lot. Sara quickly realized she filled up the trunk and the backseat. As they put in all her items. She hadn't realized how much she actually bought until now.

"Are you sure this is okay guys? I don't mind paying for it… I have some cash put away."

"Sara, we uh. Don't really pay for things. So we're not sweating it. I promise." Sam assured her.

Sara stared at him in confusion.

"Ya know… I just don't wanna know." She finally shrugged. Sam nodded.

"I guess you're riding up front with us." Dean said as he motioned for her to climb in the middle of the front seat. Sara didn't know why but sitting between the two made her slightly nervous. They both smelt like heaven, but in their own way. Dean's arm was stretched out behind her as he drove, and Sam's knee bumped against hers frequently. She tried to be still and keep her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers and staring out the windshield.

"You good?" Dean asked her. She nodded and took a deep breath, slouching slightly, her head leaning back against Dean's arm. She tried to tell herself she was being silly. Yes they're two of the most beautiful human beings she'd ever laid eyes on. But… she was going to be in close quarters with them from now on. So she needed to get over her nerves. They're just people. Just like her.

…..

…..

…..

Dean went for one last beer before bed, Sam had already gone to sleep, and Sara had bid the boys goodnight so she could redecorate and go to bed when she was finished. He pulled his drink from the fridge and popped the top. Taking a long drink before wandering back to his room. As he neared his door, he heard a slight banging on the wall. Then a loud grunt, followed by and 'ow'. He knocked on Sara's door.

"Come in!" she yelled to him from the bathroom. Dean entered the room and froze. Taking in the sight of all the colors and the lights around the dresser and the above the bed frame. But mostly his eyes were brought straight to the large picture of the mountains she hung directly in front of her bed, the other landscape photos hung over and around her bed. It was beautiful. The way she took the dark and dingy room and made it classy, and homey.

"Dean?" She called out, bringing his attention back to why he knocked in the first place.

"Yeah, heard some banging going on. Came to check on you." He said as he stepped into the bathroom. He found Sara nurturing her smashed finger, and the towel rack half hung on the wall. Hammer laying on the floor. "Need some help?"

"Its it pathetic if I say yes?" she asked. He laughed.

"No, here. Hold this." Dean said as he handed her his beer. He picked up the hammer and nails and properly hung the towel rack on the wall in minutes, putting all of Sara's struggle to shame. Once it was hung he turned to her and smiled, she handed him his beer back.

"How bad is your hand?" He asked as he noticed she was still cradling it.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Just smashed that damn hammer against my finger." She said as she looked down at the new red and swollen finger, shaking her head.

"Let me see it." Dean said as he set his beer on the sink and reached down for her hand. She hesitantly put it in his. He carefully examined the tender finger, he rubbed it gently and she flinched.

"Sorry." He whispered. She just gave him a small smile as she tried to remove the cringe from her face. "I don't think its broken, but some ice wouldn't hurt. I'll go grab you some."

"Oh no, its fine. Really. I'll just run it under some cold water. I'm fixing to hit the sack anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Dean, I'm good." She nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"Yeah, no problem. The room looks great. I don't even recognize it. Sam will be shocked."

"Yeah, its nice! I really do appreciate all you guys have done for me today. It means a lot."

"Anytime, you need anything at all you just ask."

"Thanks Dean… I guess it won't be so bad being stuck with the two of you." She joked.

Dean debated on the next words to come out of his mouth, but they came out before he could really stop them.

"Look Sara. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was being a dumbass. We really are more than happy to have you with us. This whole thing only works if we're honest with each other. And you should always feel like you can tell me or Sam whatever's on your mind."

"Of course… I'll do whatever I can to help you guys."

"Well, I guess I'll let you get some sleep. We'll work on weapons tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, sounds good… Good night Dean."

"Night."

Sara finished cleaning her mess and hanging her towels before pulling off her pants and climbing into the bed. It was a little stiff, but could have been worse. She stared ahead at the painting on her wall, the dim lights from above her bed illuminating it just enough for her to pretend the lights in the picture were actually twinkling. That the mountains were just a few miles away.

Dean wandered back to his room and finished his beer before laying in bed, his mind wandered to the girl next door. How she was still standing and cracking jokes after everything that had happened to her over the last 72 hours. He was almost asleep when the rustle of wings caught his attention.

"You know you could just knock." He called out as he sat up from the bed again.

"Knocking seemed rather pointless, I assumed you would sense my presence." Castiel responded.

"Yeah yeah, what can I do for ya Cas?"

"How is Sara settling in?"

"As well as could be expected. She was pretty devastated about her friend."

"Yes. I took care of that."

"Took care of it?"

"I rearranged her home to reflect a simple aneurysm and peaceful death. I also adjusted the memories of everyone in town so that no one would come looking for Sara. That will also hopefully decrease the likeliness of anyone else becoming targets."

"Good. She'll be relieved to hear that…. I think."

"How is yours and Sam's relationship developing with her? You need to learn to depend on her. And her on the two of you."

"We're working on that Cas. You can't expect her to just buddy right up to us out of no where. It'll take some time."

"Time we may not have Dean. I'm afraid her existence has caused quite the stir in the world of the supernatural. Its not just angles and demons in search of her now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you must protect her at all costs. If you are near death, she can save you. If she is near death and I am not there to bring her back then she could very easily die. And if she dies, there is not coming back. We would lose what is quite possibly the most valuable asset in our arsenal."

"Yeah okay, I got it. Don't let her die."

"I'm afraid you don't fully grasp the weight of the situation Dean. She will put off an aura in the presence of the supernatural. They will be attracted to her."

"Is there anyway we can dim that some? Give us some cover?"

"I'll look into it. For now, just continue to establish a relationship with the girl. If she leaves the two of you, she will meet certain death."

Cas disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Dean fell back on the bed, and let the idea of becoming responsible for Sara's life settle upon him. He began to wonder if he and Sam had taken this on without realizing how difficult it could be.

But at the same time, he was relieved it was Sara who was dropped into their motel room. She was extremely likable and he could already tell that his brother and he both had taking a liking to her. They would protect her, and he just hoped that it would be enough to keep her around.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey lovelies! Please read and review! I love to hear thoughts, comments, suggestions from you all! I'm hoping to update my other story Thursday for those of you who read both. I hope you like this chapter! Some of it is filler, some of it is fluff, and some of it is a little fun! Love to hear what you guys would like to see more of! Please REVIEW! Love yall!

The sound of a pan hitting the stove rather harshly woke Sam up. He rolled out of the bed and dragged himself down the hall. When he passed Sara and Dean's rooms the doors were both closed, so he was unsure of who he would find in the kitchen, but as he rounded the doorway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stopped, seeing a brunette in short shorts and a hoodie fanning smoke at the stove. On the back of her thigh was a tattoo, a rather large tattoo, of an owl. He pulled his eyes away from the tattoo and back up reluctantly.

"Sara? What are you doing?"

She jumped slightly before turning and giving Sam a nervous look.

"Trying to figure out how to cook on a gas stove top again… mine have been electric for so long. I got a little over zealous with my stirring and the grease flew right onto the flame, and so I'm trying not to burn down your bunker." She rambled. Sam watched in amusement and shook his head before slowly walking over to her and helping her readjust the flame on the stove.

"There. That should be plenty high enough for bacon." He said as he calmed the flames.

"Thanks." Sara sighed. Sam looked down and noticed the tip of one of her fingers was dark, almost purple. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What did you do to your finger?"

"Oh, the hammer got it." She shrugged as she began cracking eggs into a bowl. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Uh, over easy is fine. Do you need me to look at that?"

"Sam." She chuckled. "I think you and Dean are forgetting that I'm a nurse. If anyone in here is qualified to care for a smashed finger its me."

"Fair enough. Just. Put some ice on it, it's painful to look at."

Sara rolled her eyes slightly, she wondered if these two would ever understand that she was more than capable of caring for herself. She always has. She's never needed anyone to swoop in and save the day. She's saved herself before and she's more than prepared to do it again. After all, how many people can you really trust?

"Coffee?" Sam offered.

"Got some." She said lifting a mug from beside her. Sam sat at the small table on the other end of the kitchen as he watched her finish cooking. Even though he offered his help multiple times, she turned him down. Telling him to enjoy his coffee. Just as Sara was putting the last of the bacon into the pan Dean entered the kitchen, robe on, hair smushed to one side, and eyes only half open.

He paused when he saw Sara at the stove, he looked to Sam and silently pointed, as if asking what she thought she was doing. Sam only shrugged and sipped on his coffee.

"Do you cook every meal?" Dean asked her.

"Uh, just on my days off. When I work I pretty much munch throughout the day on whatever's lying around. Makes eating real food even better."

"Hm." Dean shrugged as he poured himself some coffee. Sara plated the boy's breakfast and sat it down in front of them. They both seemed shocked, no one other than paid waiters had ever served them food before. And especially not in THEIR bunker.

She paused noting the looks on their faces.

"… What's wrong?" She asked, afraid she had offended them in some way.

"Nothing!" Sam assured her quickly. "This looks great, thank you for breakfast."

Sara watched them carefully for a moment before turning back and scraping some egg onto her plate and popping the toast out of the toaster. She sat down as Dean placed the first piece of bacon in his mouth. He closed his eyes and began to moan in all sorts of satisfying ways… enough that Sara had to stop herself from blushing.

"Good god what did you cook this bacon in?! Its amazing!" He asked with a mouthful of food.

"Secret." She winked at him.

"How long have you been up?" Sam asked her.

"Since about 5."

"Were you not able to sleep?" Sam asked concerned. Already debating on getting her a new mattress if the one she had wasn't good enough. Dean pulled his attention away from his plate to hear her answer.

"Uh. Yeah I slept fine, I guess I'm just used to early mornings at the hospital."

"Okay, good." Sam nodded slightly. Dean continued to shovel his food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. Sam ate at a slightly slower pace, and Sara couldn't help but smile as she watched. She finished off the last of her toast and stood, taking plates from the table.

"Okay no. I have to stop you…" Sam said pulling them away from her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you already cooked AND made our plates for us. Least we can do is clean up." He said as he pulled her plate away from her and began to clean the kitchen. Sara watched, but felt guilty. She was always taught if you make a mess then you clean it.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" She kept asking as she watched Sam.

"Dean. Please get Sara out of her before she tries to become the chef and the maid." Sam said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah… Beat it Paula Deen." Dean tipped his head towards the doorway. Sara caught on and decided she would go and get dressed for the day. Leave the two brothers to clean the kitchen. Or rather… Sam to clean and Dean to talk.

"So Cas dropped in last night." Dean said once he was sure Sara was out of hearing range.

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?"

"You know, same ole same ole. Said we have to make her trust us and that she'll be walking to her death if she tried to take off."

"Great." Sam sighed. He like Dean had already felt a sense of responsibility for keeping Sara safe, and knowing that she would be easy to scare off made him apprehensive about the situation. Knowing that she'd most likely die if she did leave made him even more so.

"Yeah. So why don't you pull some of that chick flick slumber party crap so that she'll be our BFF."

"Its gonna take time Dean, she's just going to have to learn she can trust us. It's not gonna happen over night."

"Try telling that to the feathered one."

"Well… what do we need to get done today?"

"I don't know. She still seems a little nervous for me to throw a bunch of guns and knives in her hands."

"Well we could do a monster run down. A briefing on what's out there and how to kill it."

"Yeah. Lets just take it slow… don't want to freak her out more."

"I don't know. She seems to be handling it fine."

"On the outside maybe, but I still think she's itching to run on the inside."

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit Dean. She's trying really hard to settle in with us, which is obviously not an easy thing to do. I mean what more do you want from her right now?"

"Nothing, geez. Get your panties out your ass."

"Just. Go take a shower. You look like you haven't had one in about a week." Sam said motioning to Dean's hair. Dean self consciously tried to flatten his hair and left the kitchen with his coffee cup in hand.

…..

…..

…..

"I'm sorry… a, a Raith?" Sara stuttered. Sam leaned forward and laid the book down in front of her, so she could get a better look at the name. "How often do you see these things?"

"Not often. Its bee a while since we've seen one." Sam shrugged.

"What do you see the most?"

"Um, vengeful spirits probably."

"And those are the ones who you have to dig up and burn?"

"Salt and burn." Sam corrected.

"Right. Salt… not just used for cooking anymore."

"Yeah." Sam laughed.

"And vampires, are dead man's blood?"

"Correct."

"… Um. How exactly do you get the deadman's blood?"

"We usually have to break into a morgue. Drain a little out of a body. We try to always keep stocked on some in the trunk."

"Oh. Yummy." She said with a cringe.

"Didn't you do dead bodies at the hospital?" Sam asked surprised by her reaction.

"Not really." She blushed. "I can do the blood and the guts and the gorey shit when I'm in the mindset of fixing the problem, but something about the body being… empty? I guess. About the person being gone. It just kinda freaks me out. I always got lucky and someone else would do the post mortem care. I always offered to do the charting which is what most people hated."

"Oh. I see… well. I'll be honest you're definitely going to see your fair share of dead bodies. But If it gets to be too much for you then we can adjust."

"No, no… its fine. Facing all my other fears, so I might as well face that one too right?"

"Yeah. That's one way to look at it."

Sam looked at her with admiration for her willingness to try.

"Sara, you're doing great. With all of this."

"Thanks Sam."

They both perked up at the sound of a door opening and closing. Dean came in carrying lunch and dropped the bags on the table. Grabbing his burger out and leaning back with his feet crossed on the edge of the chair next to him.

"So. How's it going?" Dean asked as he chewed.

"Uh. Well. I never knew such horrible creatures existed, and now that I do I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again." Sara said with as wide fake smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Ain't nothing bumping in the night around us. They've learned better by now."

"Right." She nodded as she let out a long sigh. Trying to remember that for once she's not a lone wolf. She won't face this on her own.

"So I thought maybe after this you'd like to learn a little hand to hand combat, didn't wanna throw a bunch of weapons at you just yet." Dean winked.

"Sure. When do we start?"

"After Dean digests his lunch so we don't all have to see it again." Sam answered. Sara half laughed as she ate her burger.

"So you guys live here, but you don't stay here very much do you?"

"Anytime we take a case we're out on the road until we finish it. So we could be gone days, sometimes even weeks at a time."

"So would I be going with you guys on cases?"

Sam and Dean shared a brief look before Sam nodded and continued.

"Yeah,even though this place is like a fortress we wouldn't want to leave you vulnerable by leaving you alone."

"And we may need you to save our ass." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, that too." Sam said flatly shooting Dean his famous bitchface.

"Does that mean that I'll be like… hunting these things with you? I mean do I have to kill them?"

"You will probably be in a situation where you'll have to kill something, but most likely it will be because its your life or theirs, and at that point your survival mode will kick in. It won't be as bad as it sounds." Dean encouraged.

"But I won't have to do that right off the bat right?" She asked nervously. Sara only killed spiders. And she barely did that… they terrified her. Other than the occasional bug she kind of had a soft spot for living things. Its in her nature to preserve life, not destroy it.

"No, of course not. We'll do all the dirty work, we'd just like it if you came along for the ride." Sam said trying to put her more at ease.

"So do you guys eat out for every meal?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"Pretty much. If it doesn't come out of a microwave or a fryer I don't eat it."

Sara looked him up and down, wondering how in the hell he maintained a body like that eating food so soaked in fat and grease.

"There's a lot of salads on the road too, you don't have to eat like Dean." Sam winked.

"Good to know!" She giggled.

"Hey- there's nothing wrong with the way I eat." Dean said with mild offense.

"Well if we're home, I'll cook. I really don't mind. And I think it would be a nice break from road food if we've been gone a while."

"That actually sounds fantastic! Just keep the bacon coming."

"And ask if you need any help." Sam included.

"Sounds good. Well, I'm gonna get changed, and let you two finish digesting before we start training."

"Meet us outside. Grass is a lot softer than this floor." Dean called as she walked away.

…..

…..

…..

Sam and Dean had been going over different things they wanted to teach her when the sound of footsteps coming up behind them caught they're attention. They turned to find Sara with her hair to the side in a braid, and a set of tight fitting work out clothes.

"Uh… are we still training?" Sara asked taking in their boots and jeans, she thought that training required loose clothing, and those jeans definitely aren't loose. Not that she minded.

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

"Uh, usually hand to hand combat in our lives happens in every day clothes. I'm sorry, we should have explained." Dean chuckled.

"Grrrreat. Well. I feel like an idiot." Sara blushed nervously.

"No, not at all. Its good. You probably need to have the mobility to loosen up your muscles anyways." Dean told her, as his eyes struggled to stay on her face.

"So can we get started now, cause this whole looking at each other thing is not helping me feel any less like an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. Uh… have you ever taken any kind of self defense classes before?"

"Nope. I just bought a gun."

"Smart girl!" Dean praised. "But, you should know how to defend yourself if you ever lose your weapon."

"Okay, so what's first." She asked walking up towards Dean so that they were only a foot or two apart. Sam stepped back and let Dean start the lesson.

"Okay, first point against you is you're short." Dean started.

"Uh, no… you two are just giants." She corrected.

"Regardless, you'll be an easy target. They'll think they can take you no problem due to your size, so you have to make that your advantage. Aim low. Most of the things you will have to hand to hand with will have some sort of sensitive organ below the belt. Don't be afraid to aim for it."

"Right. Kick it in the balls." She nodded.

"Knee caps are your friend. If you can kick one front behind it'll knock them down and they'll be on your level. Even better if you can kick them backwards from the front. You'll break the knee and they'll be unable to chase you or escape, depending on the situation."

"Ouchhh." Sara cringed as she imagined the sound of bone crunching.

"Okay. So. I want you to turn around and I'm going to attack you from behind. When I do. I want you to try and fight me off."

"But what if I hurt you?" Sara asked.

"Sweetheart." Dean let out a cocky but breathtaking smile. "You won't hurt me. I promise…. You ready?"

"Yeah." She said letting out a deep nervous breath and turning to face Sam. He gave her a confident nod as she waited for Dean to advance her.

Dean moved quickly and grabbed her, putting her in a choke hold from behind. Sara's adrenaline kicked in and she began to try and pull at his arm, but when she realized that his strength was too much for her she started swinging her leg, aiming to get to his knee.

"Okay stop." Sam called. Dean loosened his grip but didn't release her. Sam walked forward towards her.

"Okay, use your foot to travel up his leg and find the location of his knee so you aren't swinging around wildly." Sam instructed as he grabbed her foot and trailed it up Dean's leg. She felt breathless. Half because of Dean's arm around her neck, and half because both of these gorgeous men had their hands on some part of her body. She tried to swallow back nerves and listen as Sam spoke. But the way his gentle hands moved up her leg was so distracting.

"Okay, try again." Sam said as he released her and stepped back. Dean slightly tightened his grip and she quickly traced her foot up his leg in search of his knee. Once she located it she kicked, feeling the contact as his leg slightly dipped.

"Good, now do it again, but use your heel to kick it this time instead of your toes. It'll double the power."

Sara nodded and repeated her actions, finding his knee and then pulling her leg forward before jamming her heel backwards and straight into Dean's knee cap. He let out a small groan and released her.

"Good job." He said as he stood straight again. "Now let's try again. When someone comes up behind you pull your body lower to the ground. Lean forward. This gives anyone taller than you a disadvantage because they'll have to bend over to keep hold of you.

"Alright." She nodded. Dean attacked her the same way, Sara leaned her upper half of her body forward and reached back to kick Dean, but this time instead of his knee she used the opportunity to send her heel straight into his balls.

He quickly let her go and they both stumbled to the ground. Sam erupted in laughter and Sara quickly began apologizing.

"Oh my gosh! Dean! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry… I just. I don't know!" She rambled frantically as he tried to stand again.

"Nope… Nope." He said in a strained voice. "You did great… Sam your up." He said as he waddled to switch places with Sam. Sara watched him with guilt all over her face, a small part of her wanted to laugh, but she didn't know him well enough to know if she had angered him or not. And she didn't want to ruin what was going well so far.

"Is he okay?" She asked Sam as he approached her.

"Oh he's fine. Trust me." Sam said waving Dean off. "You did great. Okay, so now I'm gonna come at you from the front. I'm a little taller than Dean, so it would be really hard for you to get to my face. So what we're gonna do is I'm going to advance you from the front. I need you to hook your foot behind me knee and pull me down."

"Um, okay." She nodded trying to figure out how she was gonna do so.

Sam took a few steps back and quickly came at her, she squealed out of surprise and tried to jump out of the way. This time it was Dean who laughed.

"Sara, you can't just dodge them all." He laughed as Sam and her went back to their original positions.

"Sorry!" She called out shyly. "He scared me."

"Try again." Sam smiled with amusement.

Sam ran at her for the second time, and this time she tried to prepare herself to trip him, but as he got within arms reach she just kinda crumbled hiding her head under her arms as Sam tackled her to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he quickly lifted his weight off of her.

"Yeah… I just chickened out." She said meeting him with shy eyes. She tried to breathe as his body hovered over hers, but it kinda took all of the air out of her chest.

"Okay. Lets go again, this time I won't tackle you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. As Sam moved to stand she finally let out a breath and took his hand as he pulled her up. Sam readied himself again and Sara stood in her position. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second before nodding to Sam.

This time as Sam advanced her she kept her eyes on his long legs, once he was close enough to grab her she reached up and hooked her foot behind his knee hard, jerking them both to the ground, but this time it was her who pinned him down.

"Good!" Dean called out as Sam smiled to her from the ground.

"I did it!" She squealed in excitement.

"Okay." Dean said running over. "Now once you've got them on the ground hit them as hard as you can as quick as you can, because most people will be able to over power you, so you've gotta strike fast while they're still surprised and knock em out."

"How do I do that?"

Dean kneeled down to face level with her as she still sat straddled over Sam's long waist. He reached for her hand and molded it into a fist. "When you hit, put all your power behind it, take your fist and nail it into the side of his jaw… right here." He pulled her hand down and made it connect softly with Sam's face.

"Okay. Why there?" She asked curiously.

"Here stand up. I'll show you." Dean said as he reached down to pull her up. She did and Sam quickly stood as well. Dean reached forward and his hands landed on her face. She flinched instinctively.

"You're okay." He assured her as he let go and then slowly put his hands back on her jaw line. Her eyes bored into his as his fingers massaged finding the nook in her jaw he wanted to point out. Once he found it his mouth did an adorable half smile.

"Okay feel that?" He asked as he applied a little pressure. She pulled back slightly at the odd pressure.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"That's the money spot sweetheart. You hit anyone hard enough at that spot and its an instant knock out." He explained as he massaged the spot lightly. Sara got the urge to lean her face into his warm hand and let him keep going, but she reigned herself back in and shook off the thought.

"That's the spot. Got it." She repeated softly as her eyes stayed locked on his.

"Okay. Let's try something a little different." Dean said as he pulled out a pocket knife. He held it up and handed it to her. Then he took a step back and waved his fingers for her to come at him.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" She asked confused.

"Come at me." He said as if it was plain as day.

"Uh, with a knife?! Are you crazy?"

"Sara. You're not gonna actually stab him. I promise. He can disarm you before you even get close." Sam assured her as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up the knife like you're going to attack me." Dean commanded.

She raised her hand and spread her feet out slightly. The knife pointing upwards in the air.

"If you come at me like that you're gonna lose control of that knife very quickly, and not only that but you won't be able to do much damage." Dean said as he stepped towards her. "Hold it like this." He turned the knife in her hand so that the blade was pointing in the opposite direction. Her hand making a fist over the handle instead of holding it like a kitchen knife.

"Now raise your hand." Sam instructed. She did as she was told. "Do you feel the difference now?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she realized this gave her more power behind her stab.

"Stab and drag. When you make contact yank that blade downwards. You'll do ten times the damage." Dean smiled to her. "Now come at me."

She took two steps forward and hesitantly plunged the knife towards Dean's shoulder, but before she could blink the knife was out of her hand and suddenly against her neck, with Dean's body pressed against the back of hers.

"Whoa." She breathed. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"Another lesson for another day. Now… once someone's got you here you're gonna have to eliminate the immediate threat of the knife. You can't just kick and run, the blade can still catch you. So you're going to have to make me drop it.

"How?"

"Bite. Hard." Sam told her as he approached. His hand reaching for hers. "Feel this muscle right here under your thumb?" He asked as he squeezed it in her hand. She nodded. "That muscle is controlling a lot of his grip. You're gonna have to really bite down, but if you can get that muscle to release then the knife will drop to the ground. Giving you a chance to make your move."

"Bite hard. Stab and grag. Kick it in the balls." She repeated a few times to herself.

"I think we're done for today." Dean said as he released her. Her body missing his warmth almost immediately as the breeze blew, she shivered.

"Good job." Dean winked as he turned to walk back inside, Sara and Sam following him.

…..

…..

…..

Sara sat on her bed and skimmed over the notebook she had written down all of the monster information in. One after another. Trying to drill the information into her head. She wanted to stay alive, she wanted to be useful and not just dead weight… but mostly she wanted to find a way to make Anna's death for a reason. She'd be damned if she let the world lose someone like Anna just for her to ride along with the boys… she felt an all new level of motivation to help.

So she continued to study the information Sam provided her with. Writing and re-writing her notes. Forcing her brain to remember it all. Occasionally she would stop, and picture what the monster would have looked like… pictured it attacking her, and how the hell she would fight it off.

She reviewed the section over demon's particularly in depth. But as she read her mind just kept trailing back to Sara, lying in the floor covered in blood. SO much blood. On the walls. The floors. The ceiling even… she wondered if Anna screamed. Begged for mercy.

One thing she knew is that if they were interrogating Anna for information, Anna never would have sold her out. She would have held strong. Never betraying her best friend, even if the cost was death. She tried to shake the thought, but the longer she stared at the paper the more it persisted.

She finally stood and pushed her notes to the side, stepping out of the room and making her way down to the kitchen where she grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Once she popped the top she padded her bare feet down the cold hall and into the library where light bled into the hall from the fire place. She expected it to be empty, but stopped as she turned the corner and found both boys sitting at the table.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to intrude." She said moving to walk back to her room.

"Oh no, not at all… we're just doing a little case hunting. Seeing if there's anything nearby to check out." Sam told her.

"This late?" She asked.

"Yeah. Habit." Sam shrugged.

"You're welcome to sit." Dean nodded pushing a chair out with his foot. She smiled and walked down to sit with them, pulling her hood up over her head and her feet up into the chair, drinking her beer slowly.

"What about you? Can't sleep?" Dean asked recognizing the look on her face. That look that screamed 'I'm trying to prove I'm okay. But I'm not'. It's one he had worn many times before.

"I was studying all the monsters, and… kept thinking about Anna. What they did to her."

Sam's face fell slightly as he listened to her voice become weaker as she went.

"You and Anna were really close huh?" Sam asked.

"Um…" Sara debated opening the can of worms she knew would require her to explain more than what they were expecting. But she took another sip and figured, why the hell not? They'll find out eventually.

"Sara's the only family I've ever had." She said with a smile pulling at her lips.

"You… never had a family?"

"Nope. Dropped off at the orphanage when I was two. My mother was a crackhead. God knows who my father could have been. They used to tell me that I wasn't the first child taken from her, and that I wouldn't be the last…"

"OH." Sam answered surprised. "How did you meet Anna?"

"My last foster home wasn't all that great, but it came with the benefit of a private school. And with a private school came advanced classes, which got me a scholarship to college. I had no idea what the hell I wanted to do. But I knew I wanted to get the hell out of that house, and once I turned 18 they would have kicked me out anyways." She shrugged, both boys listening intently as she spoke.

"Anna was there when I walked into my dorm. Pinning up pictures of whoever was on the cover of Men's Health and Fitness for the month." She paused to laugh at the memory. "She was so nice to me, I mean I showed up with a duffle bag full of clothes and a few trinkets. She came with color coordinated bedding and decorations and food, and a mini fridge. And then her parents walked in and I quickly realized where her generosity and kindess came from. They went straight out and bought me the exact same bedding as Anna when they realized I didn't have any, so our dorm would match. And from then on… they just kinda took me in. Anna became more of sister than a friend. I told her about the foster homes, and she made me come home with her on holidays. They all showed me what a family really was. She shared everything with me till I landed my first job, which I only got because she flirted with the boss. So I followed her into nursing, and we just stuck it out together."

"She sounds like a great person." Sam said as Sara paused, her eyes glassy as she tipped the bottle to her mouth.

"She was the best." Sara said softly, laughing slightly at a distant memory that was pulled to her mind. "She pulled me out of this shell I'd lived in my whole life ya know? When you grow up bouncing place to place you just learn to live in this box, and that way you always have a safe place to go, and she ripped that box wide open and pushed me to be a real person. She made me socialize, and date, and party… god the partying."

"College parties were the best." Sam nodded in agreement.

"You went to college?" Sara asked surprised.

"Stanford."

"Wow!"

"It was fun while it lasted." Sam smiled, a sad edge to his voice.

"So Anna was a party girl huh?" Dean asked getting Sara back on subject, He knew that her talking about Anna was her way of opening up, and he wanted to see how far she would go. The further she went, the more she was beginning to trust them. Something he wanted desperately.

"She WAS the party." Sara smiled widely. Her teeth nearly glowing in the dim light, Dean's breath hitched slightly as her eyes met his. "She could walk into any room and instantly it was brighter, happier. People loved to be around her, and she loved to be the center of attention… she was joy, and life, and love…. She was everything I wasn't." Sara finished sadly.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Anything good in my life I can attribute back Anna in some way or another… she saved me. In so many ways." Sara paused looking down. "And I couldn't save her."

"Sara, you can't put that on yourself."

"… Why not?"

"Because it wasn't your fault. You had no idea what was out there."

Sara nodded lightly, slowly. Tipping her beer back again. She sucked in a long breath trying to push her emotions down.

"Her parents… they must be devastated." Sara finally said, her voice cracking at the end. "I mean, can you imagine knowing your daughter was murdered like that? And I can't even see them, tell them I'm sorry, hold their hand at the funeral… none of it. I'm just gone. They must hate me."

"Sara." Dean said leaning up and speaking lowly to her. "Cas, he can change things. The way things appear, and the way people remember things… He went back to Anna's. He made her death look very peaceful, an aneurysm I think."

Sara put her hand over her mouth as her lip trembled, she nodded. Feeling a gush of relief knowing that her parents wouldn't have to see their daughter in that horrible bathroom, painted in her blood.

"He also, wiped any memory of you out of your coworkers, friends, Anna's parents too… that way they couldn't be used against you."

"Good." She finally nodded, sniffling. "I think it's better that way."

Sam reached out, putting his hand gently on her arm, rubbing his thumb against it.

"Well. I think I'm going to take my pity party back to bed." She said as she stood and finished off her beer. "Night." She said as she turned.

"Hey Sara." Dean called out to her, she stopped and looked back to him. "It gets easier. I promise."

"I hope so." She said as her feet padded down the hall.

Sam and Dean watched until she was out of sight, then they shared a relieved look.

"Well… I think it's safe to say she's not looking to run anymore." Sam announced. Dean nodded in agreement.

"She's got nowhere to run to now."

"Yeah."

"She'll bounce back quick, she's tough."

"Sounds like she's had no choice but to be that way."

"Ya know as bad as it sounds, if she was only anchored to a few people, then it will make this transition easier on her. Not as many ties to cut, and the only one she would have been unable to cut was taken from her."

"That's kind of a fucked up way to look at things Dean."

"It's an honest way of looking at things, Sam."

"Well regardless, well just deal with what we've got."

"I'll check on her before I go to bed." Dean said as he watched Sam shut down the laptop and stand, heading for bed himself. Dean knew he wouldn't be far behind after finishing his last beer.

…..

…..

…..

Dean walked down the dark hall, and a trail of light caught his eye. He realized it was coming from the cracked door to Sara's room. He gently knocked but didn't get a response. So he slowly pushed open the door. He found Sara curled up on her bed, books and papers around her. He walked over and began to look through the notes. He shook his head and smirked as he realized she was quite literally studying the books Sam gave her about monster and ghosts. He stacked them all neatly and set them on the desk. Then he pulled back her blankets carefully and slid them over her.

She shuffled slightly as the blanket covered her. Her eyes never opening but her hand reaching out for Dean's arm. He froze. Worried he had woken her, and that she might not like waking up to Dean in her room unexpectedly.

"Deannn." She sleepily moaned. He didn't reply waiting for her to go back to sleep, but she nuzzled into the pillow and began to mumble."M-sorry I hurt you."

"I'm fine sweetheart, get some sleep." He chuckled.

She snuggled into her pillows and as Dean was walking out he could almost swore he heard her whisper 'stay with me'. He hesitated, but then he proceeded to turn off her lights and leave, closing the door securely behind him.

As he stepped out he ran into Sam.

"She good?" He asked.

"Out like a light."

"Hey, listen… uh. I think we should holler at Cas."

Before Dean could open his mouth to respond Cas was suddenly behind him in a rustle of wings.

"Uh. Cas… could you step out of my personal space please?" Dean asked as he noticed the angel was standing close enough to breathe on him.

"Yes. My apologies." Cas nodded as he stepped backwards. Dean turned to face him.

"Cas, did you find a way to hide her?"

"Temporairily perhaps, but it will be painful."

"How painful?" Sam asked.

"Enochian Carvings on her rib cage. Same as the two of you."

"Wait why would that just be temporary? Ours are still there."

"Sara's body will fade them. Her grace will slowly but surely heal and erase the markings"

"Great. How often will they last?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"That is not known, we would have to try and then see how long it lasts."

"Well. I guess we don't have a choice." Sam shrugged.

"Well I'll get right on it." Cas said as he turned to walk in Sara's room.

"Wait! NO! Cas, not right now!" Dean called him back with a whispered yell. "She's sleeping!"

"Well then why did you call me in the middle of the night if you weren't ready yet?"

"We didn't. We were just discussing calling you." Sam told him.

"Oh. My mistake. Call me again when you are ready. She should be hidden before she leaves this property. Or you may attract more trouble than you expect."

With those words still hanging in the air Cas disappeared. Sam and Dean both shook their heads and split ways to go to sleep.

…..

…..

…..

"Wait, I'm sorry? I still don't understand exactly how he's going to carve them into my ribcage?"

"Very quickly, but very painfully." Dean answered before tipping his coffee mug.

"Its part of the whole angel grace ability thing. All he has to do is touch you with the intent of placing the markings and they will be carved into place."

"So we have to do this why?"

"Because now that the knowledge of your existence has spread you'll be hunted. You'll put off something kind of like an aura, that the supernatural can pick up and track. You don't want that, trust me."

"This just gets better every day." Sara sighed. "Alright. Let's get it over with."

"I'm ready." Cas called from behind her. Causing her to squeal and jump towards Sam for safety. She quickly latched her grip onto his arm and he was little surprised at the speed she possessed.

"What the hell!" She squealed. "Will you always enter the room scaring the shit out of me?!"

"I apologize. I sensed that you were ready for me now."

"Ya know dude, you really gotta work on your people skills."

"It's a work in progress." Dean leaned forward and told her.

"What do I have to do?" She asked finally releasing Sam and standing in front of the angel.

"Nothing, but please know this will be an unpleasant feeling."

"Unpleasant as in the kick to the shins? Or unpleasant as in a piercing?"

"If you are referring to the small pieces of metal inserted into yo-"

"OKAY! STOP!" Sara quickly leaned forward and shoved her hand over the angels mouth. Dean and Sam both watched in shock, then shared and interested nod with one another. "Please for the love of god don't finish that sentence."

"Well I do love God, so I guess I will not finish it." Cas shrugged confused at the connection between the two.

"Thank you." Sara said, she turned back to the boys and her face immediately turned bright red as she noticed the curious looks they were shooting her. She quickly faced Cas again.

"Just. Do the damn thing already." She said closing her eyes.

"Very well." Cas said as he lifted two fingers and touched them to her sternum. The pain was very short lived, but very severe. Her eyes flew open and she quickly flinched away from the angel. Her face contorted as she bit on her lip to hold back a cry of pain.

"Mother fucker…." She growled as she squatted down and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Sara, you good down there?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"I need whiskey… and a nap." She groaned as she stood and walked out of the kitchen, holding her ribcage as she walked.

"That's my girl." Dean smiled as she left, she held up her middle finger as she turned the corner. Causing his to smile to grow widely.

"Well. That's done." Sam laughed as he stood.

"How is your trust building coming along?" Cas asked.

"Good, I think." Sam nodded.

"She seems to be more comfortable with the two of you. I can sense it when she was in fear. She may not trust you completely but she now knows you mean her no harm."

"I don't think you can say the same for yourself." Dean mumbled.

…..

…..

…..

Sam was doing some research on his laptop while Dean cleaned the impala, he looked up when he heard footsteps enter the room. A wet-haired Sara approached him with a small smile.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Fine now. It just hurt like a bitch for a few hours."

"Yeah… he did the same thing to us. So we literally feel your pain."

"So now that I'm uh, hidden, or whatever you wanna call it. Can we go into town?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Um, well I noticed you and Dean have one, and I was reading about them, and I think it'd be a good idea if I had an anti-possession tattoo. I'd hate to think a demon could use me to get close to the two of you. I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths."

"Sara, you're not responsible for any deaths in the first place… but I do think the tattoo is a good idea. There's a shop a couple towns over. I'll see if Dean wants to go."

"Great." She nodded. She followed Sam as they trudged up the steps and into the garage, where Dean had wax and a towel, carefully going over the hood of the impala.

"Uh, Dean. You wanna take a ride?" Sam asked.

"Where to?"

"Tattoo shop couple towns over."

"Tattoo shop?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need one of those." Sara said as she pointed to the spot on Sam's chest that his shirt was now revealing as he pulled it to the side.

"Ah. Yeah. That's probably a smart idea."

"Gimme 10 minutes."

…..

…..

…..

Sam and Dean stood and watched as Sara got the tattoo placed on the back of her neck, right where her spine runs between her shoulder blades. Sara sat perfect still and chatted with the artist on and off as he started some small talk.

"Dude. She's taking it better than you did." Dean said as he lightly slapped Sam on the chest.

"Um. I think you're forgetting which one of us nearly punched the guy when he first started." Sam corrected him.

"Hey. That was because he was a dick."

"Sure." Sam nodded slowly.

"So, where do you think her piercing is?" Dean leaned over and asked softly.

"No where she wants us to see obviously."

"Ten bucks says it's a belly button ring."

Sam stared at him for a moment, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"You're on."

They quickly shook on it and then brought their attention back to Sara as the man finished and led her over to the mirror to see her new ink.

"Well, what do you think? Cool enough to make me an official member of the club?" She asked playfully as she held her hair up and turned her back to the boys.

"Member for life now." Dean smiled. "Now you just need your plaid shirt."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys! This was fun to write, and I'm excited to continue it… I love exploring Sara's 'firsts' in this story. Feeling like what it would be like if your every day person off the street was dragged into the life of the Winchesters. I hope you guys enjoy this! Please READ and REVIEW! Love you all! Thank you so much for your kind words and support!

"Sara." The voice whispered. "Sara… I'm looking for you."

"Who are you?!" Sara asked. Spinning in circles in the dark.

"I know you're out there Sara."

"Who are you!" She screamed.

"Anna... she was a bad, bad girl. She hid you from me."

A sharp chill went down Sara's spine. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed around the lump.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I'll find you Sara. You can hide forever."

With those words the floor disappeared beneath her feet and the sensation of falling surrounded her. She flew forward in her bed. Dripping in sweat and breathing heavily. For a moment she didn't recognize her surroundings, but as she laid eyes on the mountain view canvas in front of her she was able to take a breath.

Sara realized she was in the bunker. And that meant she was safe.

Over these last couple of weeks she had learned many things, but the one thing that had been drilled into her was that this was a safe place. That Sam and Dean were going to keep her safe.

She pulled off the covers and stood, walking to the bathroom. The clock read 4 am, and she figured that at this point she might as well take a shower and stay awake. She looked at herself in the mirror. The fear from her nightmare still dwelling in the worry lines on her face. She splashed it with cold water as she waited for her shower to heat up.

She stood under the showerhead and closed her eyes. Submerging herself and her thoughts. She tried to rid her mind of the voice with no face. The same voice she heard last week, during the same nightmare.

…..

…..

…..

Sam's bare feet padded down the hallway. He passed Sara and Dean's rooms assuming they were both still asleep. He was usually the first to rise, and he made it a point to have coffee ready for when Sara woke up. He was thrilled to find someone who loved coffee as much as himself.

When he reached the kitchen he paused, finding the pot already half full. He looked around, but didn't see anyone in sight. He poured himself a cup and continued to wander in the bunker. He opened Dean's door to find him snoring, then me oved to Sara's and knocked. No answer. He slowly and carefully inched it open. Her bed was empty.

He looked in all the usual places but he couldn't find her. He began to worry something was wrong. He moved through the bunker till he had cleared the entire thing, then moved into the garage, where he found the lights leading to the outside door were left on. He knew neither he or Dean would have left them on. He walked forward carefully until he reached the door. Pulling it open and stepping outside his worry vanished. Sara was seated on the edge of the concrete drive. Sweater over her shoulders and coffee cup between her hands, steam escaping with the light breeze.

"You're up early." He called out. Causing her to jump slightly as she turned.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

Sam watched as she pushed emotions off her face. Plastering on the small smile she used when she was unsure of what to say. He sipped his coffee and they both listened as small animals pittered in the fallen leaves of the woods.

"You miss the mountains, huh?" Sam asked.

"This place is nice Sam. Really." She said after a long sigh.

"But it's not the mountains."

"I don't know why I like the mountains so much. I always have. I guess it's because they're always there ya know? When you live in a place like I did every direction you turn you're surrounded by them. They're there. You don't have to worry about them suddenly being gone one day… Well. I didn't."

"We'll go back sometime. I promise."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"You shouldn't come out here alone. I know it seems silly but anything could show up. Outside the walls you're vulnerable."

"Right. Sorry I forgot."

"No, its fine… Just holler at one of us, so we can keep an eye on things."

"I'm never going to be alone again am I?" She asked with an amused look on her face.

"Probably not." Sam laughed.

"Well. I guess I could be in worse company."

"Ditto." Sam smiled.

"We should go back in before Dean thinks we ran away." Sara said standing, she offered Sam a hand he he took it, pulling himself up against her small but fairly strong frame. She walked ahead of him and they met Dean in the kitchen, pouring himself the last of the coffee.

"Mornin." Dean mumbled with his eyes half open.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine." Sara chuckled.

"Yeah yeah…"

"So what's on our weapons agenda for the day?"

"Small arms." Dean sighed.

"So we're finally moving up to guns?"

"Yup. Time to see what to see what you can do at the firing range."

"I just might surprise you." Sara winked.

…..

…..

…..

Dean started by lining up beer bottles on the straight flat edge of the wooden plank he and Sam had set up a couple of days ago. They put three of them up. One at five yards, ten yards, and twenty yards. Anything past that won't be necessary for a while.

"Okay. Do you know what caliber your gun at home was?" Dean asked.

"Um, a 9mm I think?"

"Okay. Well then that's what we'll start off with."

Dean browsed across the dozen guns he had laid out over the back of the impala. He picked one up, checked the mag, tapped it against his hand and handed it to her. Sara held it carefully, barrel pointed at the ground, finger off the trigger as she positioned it in her hands. Dean watched and knew right away she had at least one gun safety course, this would put her off to a good start.

"Knock the bottles off…" He said nodding towards the post.

Sara shrugged and aimed, shooting and nailing the first bottle, and then the second, and the third, but missing the fourth and fifth before picking it back up for the next few, and finally missing the last.

"Not bad." Dean called out as she lowered the gun.

"I missed three." Sara frowned as she turned.

"On your first try." Dean added.

"I wanted to go 10 for 10." She pouted slightly, clearing the gun and handing it back to Dean safely.

"Here, take this one." Dean said handing her a gun with a slightly longer barrel. She gripped it in her hands and balanced out the weight. She raised it to aim.

"Okay stop." Dean said walking up beside her.

"What?"

"Hold the gun up again like you're going to shoot."

Dean watched as she raised the gun again and he positioned himself behind her. His hands moved to sit on top of hers.

"Okay, you're a natural at aiming, but you gotta get your hands around this thing properly. Its why after a few shots you miss. The gun moves in your hand while you're shooting."

Sara nodded and tried to keep her breaths even as Dean's body stood so closely to hers. His hands moving hers around the grip.

"Loosen this hand." He said softly. His mouth right behind her ear. "Good, now come around forward a little more before you grip it. Good girl."

"What now?"

"Now lower your arms about an inch."

She did as she was told as Dean's hands slid up to her elbows and slightly moved her arms downward. Then he released and stepped back. Her body wanted to move backwards, to stay with him. But she forced it to hold it's position.

"Now shoot." Dean commanded. Sara pulled the trigger, exploding the glass bottle easily. Then the other two she missed without hesitation. She turned to Dean and smiled.

"Nice job. I'll reset. Let's give you something that packs more of a punch. That way if you have to use one of mine or Sam's guns you'll be prepared for the kick back."

"Okay… like how much of a kick back?" Sara asked nervously. Dean chuckled but didn't answer as he walked away.

"Dean! I'm serious. I'm not gonna end up like one of those girls who breaks her nose when the gun flies backwards am I?"

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored her as he continued to set up the bottles on the rail. He walked back over to her and the impala grabbing a much larger gun than the last one.

"This one's a Colt .45, and its gonna feel heavy in your hand. The trigger pull is long so make sure when you shoot you really squeeze that thing, okay?"

"Um. Okay." Sara swallowed as she took the gun from Dean's hands. He was right, it was much heavier than the last gun she had shot, and her hands shook slightly as she raised it to aim.

"Sara." Dean said calmly. "You have to steady your hands to aim."

"Right. Steady hands." She nodded and repeated softly.

She took a deep breath and prepared to shoot the gun, but chickened out at the last second.

"Okay, you know I think we should just stick with the smaller ones. Really. I'm fine with those!" She said turning back around and trying to give the gun back to Dean.

"Aim the gun." He said stepping towards her.

"Really Dean I-"

"Sara. Stop… take a deep breath, and aim." Dean instructed as he moved to stand behind her. She raised the gun again and this time Dean gripped her wrists.

"Dean, I don't want to rearrange my face." She whimpered slightly.

"I got you sweetheart, I'm not gonna let it get you." He reassured her. "Now shoot."

Sara took a deep breath, and with the reassurance of dean's hands around her wrists holding her arms steady she lined up her shot and squeezed the trigger. The gun fired, and Sara slightly jumped, but then realized she still had a good hold on it. So she fired again, and again, and throughout her firing Dean had loosened his grip and completely released his hold on her. Smiling as she knocked down bottle after bottle.

"Nice!" He clapped as she knocked down the last one and set down the gun.

"I love that gun!" She smiled widely, her blue eyes bright and full of excitement. "Can we do it again?!"

"Yeah sure." Dean nodded as he moved to set up another line for her. She reloaded the gun, and waited as Dean walked back behind her before raising the gun and knocking down 9/10 bottles in less than a minute.

"Alright. I think we're good here." Dean said as he turned and began putting away the guns he had laid out, tucking each of them into their spot in the hidden compartment of the trunk.

"I really like this gun, its… powerful." Sara said raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Well then it's yours." Dean smiled to her.

"Really?!"

"Really. It's a nice gun. You've got good taste."

Sara moved to hand it back to him once he put the last of the guns on the car in place, but Dean shook his head.

"Nope. Hang onto it. You need to get used to carrying it."

"Um. I don't have a holster?" She said confused.

"Not yet. But we'll get you one. For now, tuck it somewhere out of sight.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Dean took the gun from her hands and spun, looking for the best place to stash her gun for now. He lifted up the back of her shirt and slid it between her pants and her belt, moving the shirt back over it to keep it concealed.

"You need a good jacket when you carry. Will make it easier for you, since your frame is smaller than mine or Sam's. Its easy to spot tucked against your body."

"Jacket and holster. Got it."

"Let's head home." Dean smiled. Sara walked around to the passenger side of the car and climbed in. Readjusting in her seat as she felt the presence of the cold metal against her back. This would definitely take some getting used to.

"You did good today." Dean said as he pulled out onto the road.

"Thanks, I had a good teacher." She winked to him.

"You keep this up and we'll be back out on the road in no time."

"… What's it like?"

"What?"

"Hunting."

"Well… I mean. I've done it my whole life really so I don't have much to compare it to. But its… frustrating. Stressful, but rewarding. I mean we save people from things that the world doesn't even know exists. Without hunters those people would have no chance against half of the things we see. Its hard to call the police and say 'hey there's a werewolf stalking my neighborhood' and be taken seriously."

"Werewolves. Silver bullets right?"

"Yeah. You still studying?" Dean teased.

"Yes." Sara answered with an eye roll. "I just… I don't want to be dead weight when we finally do get out there. I want to help."

"Sara, just being there helps. You don't have to dive into this thing headfirst. Just test things out, get your feet wet first. It's a lot to take in."

"You don't think I can handle it do you?" Sara asked softly, her eyes fixated on the road ahead as she did.

"It's not that. I just. I don't want you getting caught up in something you're not ready for yet. You're making great progress, but I don't think we're there yet. I mean shooting at beer bottles and monsters are two totally different things. And Sam and I wrestling around is much nicer than someone else is gonna be. I just don't want you out there too early. There's no rush to this."

Sara nodded slightly. Feeling the sting of disappointment. She had felt she was doing well. She read over the lore every night before bed, she had been training daily for the last week with weapons and hand to hand combat. She felt eager to get out and be useful to the world again, and now she just felt naïve.

Dean looked over at her briefly, the look on her face distant and unwavering. A façade. He worried maybe he had upset her, but she had said from the beginning she wanted him to be honest with her? Which was what he was doing? He wouldn't dare let her hunt without being 110% ready to do so, not when her life could be on the line. She was far too important to risk.

He sighed slightly and put more pressure against the gas pedal under his foot, shortening their now silent ride back to the bunker.

…..

…..

…..

Sam looked up from his laptop as Sara opened the door and descended the steps.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Great." She smiled, but she continued to walk past him till she was out of sight. Dean came in next.

"Um… did things go okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, she kicked ass out there. Picked out the .45 to hang on to, I was impressed. Hell she may be a better shot than you Sammy." Dean said sitting down across the table and stealing Sam's freshly opened beer.

"Hm." Sam mumbled, not understanding why Sara had been in such a hurry when things had apparently gone well.

"What?" Dean asked noting the confusion on Sam's face.

"Nothing. She just uh… seemed to be avoiding conversation." Dean lifted the beer to his lips and took another drink, his eyes falling towards the table. "You didn't, talk about anything or upset her in some way did you?"

"No." Dean quickly defended. "I mean we may have discussed the fact that she wasn't ready to hunt yet… but. I mean. I was just being honest."

"Great." Sam scoffed. "And were you being honest as Dean Winchester or honest as a normal person? Cause let me tell you there's a difference."

"Look, I just told her she wasn't ready yet!"

"Way to shatter her confidence Dean." Sam said standing and closing his laptop in frustration.

"What?! How is this my fault!" Dean yelled after Sam as he moved down the hallway. He walked towards Sara's room but found the door to be shut, and decided now wasn't the best time to approach the subject. So instead he turned back around and moved to the kitchen to fix a snack.

…..

…..

…..

That night Sara sat on her bed and scanned over the notes once more. Bookmarking pages in books, highlighting special notes she had added. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out without looking up.

"Hey." Sam said as he entered the room.

"Hey." She replied looking up briefly.

"This place looks totally different… it's amazing what some decent taste in decorating will do for a room."

"Thanks." Sara chuckled. "I still wish it had a window, but at least its clean. Thanks for that by the way."

"Sure." Sam smiled as he walked over. "Still reading over the lore?"

"Yeah. Just want to make sure I've got it all memorized before we actually go out anywhere ya know? I don't want to be in the way."

"Sara. You're doing great with all this you know."

"I'm not sure Dean agrees." She said without looking up.

"Dean's a worrier. He's afraid of throwing you out there too soon. Afraid to put you in danger."

"And you're not?"

"I just think no matter how much preparation we do its gonna be dangerous until you're actually out there doing it. Feeling the adrenaline, learning how your fight or flight mode reacts, and seeing things for yourself. Its different."

"Well. Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm not ready." She shrugged sitting back against her headboard. Sam took a seat on the end of her bed.

"Don't discredit yourself. You've worked your ass off and your catching on a hell of a lot quicker than Dean or I expected."

"… Really?" She asked as her blue eyes zoned in on his.

"Really. You should put this stuff away and get some sleep. We'll do some more training in the morning."

"Sounds good. G'night Sam."

"Night Sara."

Sam pulled the door shut behind him, and he knew even though she agreed to put the books away that she wouldn't, not until she was sure she had thoroughly reviewed the information.

"Well, did I crush her?" Dean asked as he caught Sam coming out.

"No, but you should really censor your thoughts a little better. Learn to paraphrase or something."

"She's tough. She can handle the truth."

"Dean. We might as well just get her out there, she's not truly going to understand until she does."

"Not yet. She's not ready."

"Dean she's not gonna be ready. NO ONE is ever ready for that until they get past that first hunt."

"Well she's different. We need her safe."

"I understand that Dean, but we can't keep her on lock down around here. She's still a person, and she's used to being a very busy, very helpful person. She needs to get out there."

"Not. Yet." Dean said before opening his door and disappearing for the night.

Sam threw his hands in the air and sighed before retreating to his own room for the night.

…..

…..

…..

"Alright Sara, now really focus on his feet. See if you can get an idea on where he's going before he goes. It will give you an advantage." Sam coached as her and Dean circled each other in the grass. Sara nodded and looked down, watching Dean's feet as he slowly moved, watching the direction in which his toes point. But suddenly the switched direction and she quickly darted to the side as he moved to advance her.

"Good!" Sam called out to her.

"Can we go back to actually learning to fight instead of learning how to run away?" Sara asked.

"Sure." Dean shrugged. Then he promptly grabbed her from behind. Sara was taken by surprise and flailed for a second before remembering her training and digging her heel into his knee. He quickly released her and she fell to the ground, but instead of using the chance to escape she turned back and hooked her foot behind his now injured knee. Once he was pulled to the ground she jumped on top of him and had a knife at his throat in seconds.

She was breathing heavily as her eyes bored into his wide green ones. She slowly pulled back the knife and tossed it to the side.

"Uh… Sara. That was. Great." Sam said in surprise. Dean continued to stare at her, he was impressed. But also noted the slightest edge of anger behind her movements. He quickly realized she was proving her point. Making it known to him that she felt she was ready, and she didn't appreciate him underestimating her.

"Thanks." She mumbled standing, reaching out a hand for Dean to pull himself up with. He took it hesitantly and she quickly broke her stare from his. "Are we done?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah. I think we're good." Sam nodded. Sara promptly made her way back into the bunker. Dean stood and watched her walk away. When she was behind closed doors he turned to face Sam.

"Well. I think she's made her point." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah." Dean reluctantly agreed. "Find something small."

"You got it." Sam smiled, happy to see that Dean was giving in and Sara had effectively impressed his older brother, which wasn't easy to do.

Dean walked into the bunker and moved towards the kitchen, where he found Sara downing the last of her water bottle. She looked at him for a second, then turned around.

"Nice job out there." Dean said leaning against the counter top beside her.

"Thanks."

"Sara."

"Hm?"

"If you're angry with me then I'm sorry… but being out there is dangerous. I was only honest with you because you asked me to be."

"I'm not angry with you." She turned around quickly and said, but Dean didn't miss the hint of spunk behind her words. "I'm just tired of sitting around and doing nothing. I don't like being useless, I don't like slowing people down."

"You're not!"

"Oh so you're saying that if Castiel hadn't dropped me in the floor of your motel you and Sam would have come home and had a couple weeks off? I know we haven't known each other long but somehow I doubt that."

Dean sighed and let his head fall backwards.

"I just want you to be safe when we do hunt."

"And I appreciatet that Dean. I do. I cannot thank you enough for everything you and Sam have done for me, and taught me, but for two weeks now I've done nothing but train and study lore, and I'm ready to get out there!"

"… Okay."

Sara was taken back by his sudden change.

"Wait… are you serious?"

"Sam's looking for a SMALL easy case nearby. Pack your things so that you'll be ready to leave when he finds one."

"Really?" She half smiled, and half wide eyed with nerves. Dean noted both emotions quickly.

"Yes really. But there are rules."

"Okay. Shoot." She said crossing her arms with a sly smile.

"You listen to what I say, no urge to be the big hero. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Regardless of how you feel about it."

"Sounds fair."

"Oh sweetheart I'm not done." He said crossing his own arms as he turned to look at her straight on. "You will carry a loaded weapon on you at all times, plus a knife. You never take them off unless you are sleeping, and even then you keep them within arm's reach. You are not to go off alone or separate from Sam or I at any point in time-"

"Do I get to pee alone?" She challenged.

"If you're lucky." Dean shot back without hesitation. Sara slightly smiled at his overprotectiveness.

"Thank you Dean." She said softly.

"For what? I haven't even finished.."

"You don't have to. I'll stay quiet and out of the way. I'll listen, and I won't run off. I promise."

"Sara. I'm serious about this. Listen to your gut, if something feels off. Tell us. We don't exactly know what all's interested in finding you, but we do now they're out there. Okay?"

"Okay. I will. I promise." She nodded.

"Go pack up."

…..

…..

…..

Sara sat in the backseat. Nerves on high alert, anxious to see what it was like to be on a hunt. She wrung her hands over and over again, pulling at her fingers one at a time.

There was a simple salt and burn case a few hours out from the bunker. Sam had been lucky to find something so quickly. So here Sara sat. Preparing for her first hunt. She had reviewed the lore on vengeful spirits over and over again. She ran through it all in her head as the scenery outside continued to pass her by. Dean drove silently, humming along to the radio. But it wasn't lost on him or Sam that she was clearly nervous. Neither of them felt the need to expose her for it though, they knew this would be the expected reaction of someone on their first hunt.

So instead they drove in silence, letting Sara work out her nerves for herself.

Once they arrived at the motel Dean moved to get out of the car, but then stopped.

"Uh… So. Are we getting two rooms?" Dean asked looking between Sam and Sara.

"Oh. I uh. I hadn't actually thought about that." Sam admitted.

Sara watched as they considered the options. Two rooms, but can't leave Sara alone… better to be in one room, safer that way. But they only come with two beds.

"Just get one." Sara spoke up. Ending their debate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean. We're adults… sooo I don't see the problem?"

"Just didn't want to put you in a place where you were uncomfortable." Sam offered.

"I'm fine. Really. It makes no sense to spend double the money when I'm sure half of these places come with some sort of a couch or love seat."

"And if they don't?" Dean asked.

"Then I should warn you both I'm a cover hog." She smiled before getting out of the car. Dean chuckled and walked in to reserve them a room. Sara and Sam began pulling bags out of the trunk.

"You good?" Sam asked her.

"Yep." She answered shortly.

"This should only take us a couple of days."

"Okay." She said noting that Dean was walking towards a room. She quickly took the bags in her hand and began walking towards the room they would be sharing. She set them down on the bed closest to the door and smiled as she noted the small couch on the opposite side of the room. It definitely wasn't a pull out couch but she didn't need much. She could fit on a love seat comfortably enough to sleep.

"Feels like home." Dean smiled as he leaned back and fell onto the bed. It squeaked under his weight as it shook slightly.

"You like being out on the road huh?"

"It's normal for us. Feels like getting back in a routine you know? Plus it makes having the bunker twice as good when you get to go home after being gone for a while."

"Well then I'm glad we got you back to your norm."

"Alright, so get this." Sam said walking in and laying down the papers. "Family here in town, every one of them has been killed off living in the same house. For over 100 years."

"And no one else found this fishy?" Sara asked.

"Cops don't look for patterns over 30 or 40 years old." Dean answered.

"Right. So it looks like there was some big feud over the land back in the day, the victim family and another family fought over the land… take a guess who won."

"The family that's been dying off." Sara guessed.

"And guess how they won the feud?"

"… I don't know?" Sara finally shrugged.

"The other family died." Dean answered catching on to where Sam was going.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to find out which family member is haunting the house and put it to rest."

"Cool. Haunted house. Sounds like a blast." Sara sighed briefly, trying to psych herself up for what she knew was coming next.

"So we should eat, and head over to the house after dark." Dean said standing up.

"Really? After dark? Why not during the pretty daylight."

"Spirits are more active at night, plus we won't be seen as easily." Sam shrugged.

"Right." Sara nodded.

"You sure you're down for this?" Dean challenged. Instantly she pushed on a tough face and nodded once, crossing her arms and walking back out to the car. Dean's lips twitched to pull into a smile, but he resisted.

"Well she's determined." Sam said shaking his head and following her out the door.

…..

…..

…..

"Can I just get a grilled cheese and some fries?" Sara asked politely as the waitress came around for the sixth time since they had come in.

"Sure, and for you two?" She smiled seductively, not even looking at Sara as she took the tables order. Sara watched as the boys ordered without paying her much attention, Dean slightly winked, but other than that they seemed unshaken by how forward she was being with them throughout their short time in the diner.

"Does that happen often?" Sara asked.

"What?" Sam looked to her confused.

"Um… the waitress?"

"Oh." Sam shrugged. "I learned to ignore that along time ago… It happens when you ride with Dean."

"Women honestly throw themselves at you that much?"

"What can I say?" Dean said offering a confident and sexy smirk. Its not that Sara didn't see the attraction, in both of the brothers, but damn, is this real life or a porno?

"Ugh." Sara rolled her eyes. "Confidence is sexy, cockiness is not." She told Dean picking up her water and squeezing a lemon into it.

Sam snorted to hold back his laughter, Dean's mouth dropped open just a hair and he stared at her in awe. It was very rare that woman knocked Dean down a notch, and Sara just did. And she didn't even blink. Dean was taken back, but no upset. He kinda liked it if he was being honest with himself.

Their food arrived and they enjoyed brief small talk over their meal. Sara watched as the sun dropped lower and lower. Knowing that this meant they would quickly be making their way to the house. She nibbled at her food and tried to hide her nerves, but Dean was watching her overly close. He would nudge Sam occasionally and without having to speak they could have a conversation on what small things were signs of her nerves. It was a learning experience for them. They wanted and needed to be able to sense how Sara was feeling, it was important on hunt to be able to read your partners body language.

…..

…..

…..

The impala rolled to a stop on the edge of the road in front of a long drive way that would lead to the house Sara had been dreading this entire time. She knew she was safe with Sam and Dean. She knew that this case was supposed to be easy, but she still couldn't shake the fear of the unknown. When the car shut off Dean turned to face her in the backseat.

"Remember the rules?" He asked. She nodded, and this time it didn't hide the fear in her eyes.

"Hey." Dean said reaching back and putting his hand on her knee. "We've got you. I promise."

Sara took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Sam moved to stand in front of her and Dean followed behind, surrounding her. They slowly but surely moved their way up to the porch and Sam kneeled to pick the lock. Sara's stomach was in knots and her hands couldn't be still. Dean rested his hand on the back of her shoulder. She instinctively leaned into it.

Once the lock clicked, the door was pushed open and Sam led the way inside. The home was old, but had a few modern features. Showing that the last resident was here within the last couple of months. Sara stayed close to Sam and Dean caught the idea of a joke. He slowly backed away until he had the chance to jump to the left and hide around the corner of the hall. He bit his lip and waited.

Sara and Sam continued to move through the house. The EMF meter in Sam's hand went back and forth, but suddenly went crazy when he entered the kitchen. He stopped and Sara almost ran right into him. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Dean wasn't there.

"Where's Dean?" She said softly.

"What?" Sam asked turning around.

"Dean! He- he was right behind me…" Sara said as her breath became shallow.

"Dean." Sam called out, worry not in his tone, but more or less annoyance. He had a feeling what his brother was up to.

"Sam… I'm scared." Sara admitted as she moved to stand closer to him. "Maybe Dean was right."

"No. He wasn't. We're fine… DEAN! C'mon man."

Sam's annoyance grew as there was no sound in the house. Sam moved to retrace their steps and Dean stood silent and still like a predator stalking its prey. He waited till Sam and Sara both passed his hiding spot before he slowly stepped out of it and grabbed Sara.

"Boo!" He yelled.

Sara screamed sharply and practically jumped into Sam's arms, him barely reacting fast enough to catch her. Her hands dug into his jacket and her flashlight dropped to the floor. Dean burst into laughter at the sight.

"Dean! Really!?" Sam scalded him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sara yelled as she climbed down from Sam's arms and swiftly punched Dean in the shoulder. It didn't hurt him, but only made him stumble to the side for a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't resist." He admitted catching his breath from his laughter.

"You really are an ass!"

"I'm sorry, Sara. Are you okay?" He asked picking up her flashlight and handing it to her with sincerity.

"I'm peachy." She snarled.

"Can we get back to the job now?" Sam asked shooting bitch face to Dean.

"I heard the meter, what'd you get?" Dean asked, a smile still pulling at his face.

"I don't know. You interrupted."

"Party poopers." Dean mumbled as he led them back into the kitchen. The EMF meter continued to go on the fritz anywhere in the kitchen.

"Start digging." Sam said opening up drawer after drawer, Dean followed his actions and Sara stepped up, bending down to open the lower cabinets, but they were all either coming up empty or filled with old cleaning supplies and dust.

She went to move the next cabinet and knocked it into one of the boy's legs, she bumped him again.

"Hey. Move over." She said hitting him with the cabinet door again.

"Uh… Sara?" Sam called from the opposite side of the kitchen, she looked over to see Dean standing behind Sam. Her entire body grew a chill and her eyes went wide as she slowly turned and tipped her flashlight towards the figure she had been bumping.

"AHHH!" She screamed and fell over backwards as the light fell on a creature paler than pale and eyes misty and gray. Sam reached up and shot the ghost with salt rounds and it disappeared.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Dean asked picking her up off the ground.

"Dean! I-it was a ghost! That was a ghost?!"

"Yup. Your first ghost. You good to keep going?"

Sara swallowed and nodded her head. But she didn't let go of Dean's arm. He kept his mouth shut as they moved from the kitchen and down to the basement/cellar area.

"You know. In scary movies the basement is like the WORST place to go."

"Well when you're hunting its kinda the best place." Sam told her.

"Fair point."

"Did you get a good luck at that lady in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Here… see if you can find her on here." Sam said handing her an old dusty photo frame. Sara shined her light over it and strained her eyes, but once she caught the eyes of the woman in the corner of the photo she instantly knew it was her.

"This one. Its her. No doubt about it." She said pointing and handing it back.

"Alright. Lets get the hell out of here." Sam nodded.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Back to the motel to figure out who she is, and where she's buried."

"So we're done?"

"No, but for tonight we are." Dean told her. "C'mon. You did good."

"Yeah. Right." Sara said disappointed as she followed Sam back out to the car.

…..

…..

…..

The boys and Sara took turns with the shower, getting things ready for bed… Sam taught Sara how to salt the doors and windows. Then he grabbed them each a beer and they drank in silence as he did some research, but this didn't last long as Sam made his way over to the bed. Dean still in the shower.

Sara made her way back over to the couch and tucked in sheets and blankets around the cushions. Taking a pillow off Dean's bed since Sam was already falling asleep in his own. At that moment Dean opened the bathroom door and steamed came out around him. His wet hair glistening in the dim light of the room.

"Hope you don't mind." She said as she moved back to the couch with the pillow.

"Not at all. I'm a one pillow kind of guy." Dean said putting his clothes back in his bag. Sara laid down in her bed and snuggled into the stiff cushions trying to convince herself they were comfortable. Dean watched her for a brief moment as finally stilled.

"Hey." He called out to her softly.

She opened her eyes and the icy blue orbs landed directly on him. He almost forgot what word he planned to have come out of his mouth next.

"You did good today."

Sara smiled, but there was a sad edge to how little the movement was.

"You don't have to lie to me Dean. I'm a big girl, I can admit it when I'm wrong."

"Wrong? About what?" Dean asked surprised.

"Dean. I was a total fool in there tonight… I wasn't ready. I should have listened to you."

"No. You were right. You pulled that stunt this morning to prove something to me. And you did, tonight. I mean we threw it all at you. And you still walked out of that place, head up. You were ready, and tomorrow when we wrap this thing up your first case will be behind you and you can only go up from there."

"… Really? I didn't mess things up?"

"Are you kidding? You identified the spirit, and you didn't piss your pants or pass out when you saw it." Dean winked to her. She giggled.

"Thanks Dean."

"You keep saying that lately. You're gonna owe me some bacon when we get back to the bunker."

"Haha, whatever you'd like Dean."

"I'd like for you to get some rest. We'll be back at it tomorrow."

"Night." She smiled.

"Night." Dean mumbled laying down and flipping off the light.

Even in the dark Sara could feel that she wasn't alone, and it comforted her. She turned and stared at the ceiling. Even though she could barely make out the bumps on the popcorn ceiling she continued to stare at them. Her mind wandering from ghosts, to the idea of digging up graves, and she wondered if maybe she wasn't cut out for this.

And that if she wasn't… she'd better figure shit out fast. Because she doesn't really have another choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so excited to get this chapter up to you all! I've been working on it for the last few days and I really like the direction this is all heading. I've got some plans in my mind I'd like to see play out, but things change chapter to chapter so we'll see! I'd love for you all to review and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see, or don't want to see. I'm always open for ideas! You can always PM me as well if you want to talk about anything at all! Love you all! Read and REVIEW!

Sam was the first awake as usual, Dean was still snoring in the bed, and Sara was hanging halfway off the couch, her face twitching slightly as she appeared to be caught in some sort of dream. He was worried she would fall off if she moved too suddenly, so he gently lifted her and placed her on his now empty bed. She subconsciously grabbed his pillow and wrapped her arms around it, snuggling into it taking a deep breath. He covered her with the blanket and moved to make himself a cup of coffee.

Dean snored on and off while Sam opened his laptop and began to research the woman Sara spotted last night. Dean slowly began to wake and joined Sam at the table with a cup of coffee.

"When did she leave the couch?" He asked noticing Sara was in Sam's bed.

"She didn't. When I woke up she was hanging off of it, I felt bad so I moved her."

"Oh. So what do you have so far?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting started."

"We could wrap this thing up tonight if we're quick."

"Yeah. If all goes as planned."

"Then what? Back to the bunker."

"I don't know Dean, she did pretty well… we could always see if we can catch another case."

"Maybe… lets finish this one first."

The boys continued with their morning routine, but mumbling from the bed caught Dean's attention. He watched as Sara twitched, slightly shaking her head. He nudged Sam and pointed with his eyes to the bed. Sam dipped the laptop monitor and watched intently. The word 'no' continued to be mumbled almost incoherently.

"Should we wake her?" Sam mumbled.

"I don't know… sometimes that just makes it worse."

Dean coughed loudly, enough that Sara's body slightly jumped, but went still as her eyes began to open. She frantically took in her surroundings before remembering she was in the motel with the boys. She took a deep breath and slowly reached up with her arm, wiping the sheen sweat off her forehead before sitting up on the bed.

When she did she met two sets of concerned eyes.

"Um… how did I get from there to here?" She asked pointing at the couch.

"I moved you this morning when I woke up, you were fixing to fall off."

"Oh. Thanks." She smiled embarrassingly.

"No problem." Sam nodded as he went back to his research. Sara got up, went to the bathroom to freshen up and then joined the boys at the table with a cup of coffee in hand.

"So." Dean began. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." She smiled at him. He nodded to her and she looked away- then he and Sam shared a look. She was lying obviously. But why?

"What's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Um. Find where that girl you saw is buried and torch her corpse." Dean answered.

"Like… dig up the grave type of thing?"

"Yup. Unless she was cremated." Sam nodded.

"Is it bad that I kinda hope she was cremated?"

"Yes. Because then its twice the work to find what it is she's attached to."

"Eh.. well." She shrugged.

"Okay. So it looks like we have Pauline Antoine" Sam said as he twisted the laptop around to face Sara and Dean. They briefly looked over the page of information that Sam had pulled up. Sara groaned as she read the details of the burial sight.

"Sorry Sara, looks like we're grave digging tonight." Sam smiled.

"I don't have to look at it do I?"

"It should just be bones by now." Dean reassured her.

"Yeah well I still don't want to see it."

"I tell ya what, if you'll just keep an eye out for the groundskeeper then Dean and I will handle the dirty work."

"That sounds much better." Sara smiled.

"Well, lets get dressed and go grab some breakfast. We'll scope out the cemetery so we can get in and out quickly tonight." Dean suggested.

"Okay. Do you two want the shower first?"

"Nah. You go ahead."

"Okay. I'll be quick. Promise." She said stepping up and grabbing her bag to take it in the bathroom with her. Once the door was closed Dean turned to Sam.

"So why do you think she lied?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was about last night and she's worried you'll judge her for it." Sam shot to Dean.

"No way. We talked that out last night after you fell asleep. She knows she did good."

"Well I don't know Dean, maybe its personal."

"Personal doesn't work well in our lives."

"Well we know that but she doesn't, and we can't expect her to just spill her guts every time we get curious. So just… drop it."

"Whatever." Dean groaned standing from the table.

…..

…..

…..

"I'll have a waffle, eggs scrambled, and turkey bacon please." Sara smiled as she handed the menu to the waitress, who then turned her attention back to Sam and Dean. Shamelessly she leaned forward on the table to take their orders, letting her cleavage plunge forward.

Sara couldn't contain her eye roll as she watched Dean's eyes wander, Sam looked briefly but then kept his eyes on the menu, ordering without looking up and sliding his menu down before looking up to meet Sara's gaze. She gave him a knowing smile and he shared a brief eye roll with her as Dean slowly ordered his food. Sam and her never broke eye contact.

There was something about Sam that made Sara feel very safe, comfortable. She felt like had the circumstances had been normal with their meeting that they would have hit it off and been friends regardless of all this life saving drama. … Maybe more than friends.

"Thanks." Dean winked as she walked away.

"You're gross." Sara quickly turned and shot at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Tits Mcgee over there probably dangles those things in front of anything with a penis… please tell me you know better than to let it touch you. STD's are an epidemic ya know."

"Oh come on! She's just having a little fun. Who knows, maybe I'll get a little bit of special sauce on my plate." Dean said with raised eyebrows. Sara fake gagged.

"She better not put her special sauce on my damn waffle."

"Oh shut up, jealous much?" Dean taunted.

"Only in your wildest of dreams." She said with a face cold as ice. Dean's face fell slightly as Sam snickered at the second time that Sara has now knocked Dean back in his place.

Breakfast continued uneventfully and both brothers had finished their plate, watching and making small talk as Sara finished the other half of her waffle.

"So, did uh, last night give you any nightmares or anything?" Dean asked bluntly to Sara.

"No?" She shrugged, unphased by his odd question.

"Sure you uh, haven't had any restless dreams or anything?" Dean pushed. Sam kicked him under the table.

"No." Sara answered… her stare lingering a little longer. Why was Dean so concerned with her dreams? What business is it of his? Her nightmares are her own issues to deal with… she wasn't letting anyone further into her head then she had to.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly to put emphasis on the fact that he knew she was lying to him. Then he nodded and stood.

"I'll meet you two in the car."

He walked off and out the door in a hurry after laying some cash on the table to cover breakfast. Sara was taken back by his sudden change in attitude. Her appetite fell and she put down her fork, sitting back in the booth and watching him out the glass window.

"What was all that about?" She asked not looking up at Sam.

"… Are you sure there's nothing you wanna talk to us about?"

Sara suddenly felt attacked under Sam's gaze. She crossed her arms across her chest and pulled her gaze away from Sam's. He sighed and realized he'd pushed to much. It was obvious that she knew that they knew about the nightmare, but she was persistent to deny it, this drove Dean crazy, but Sam was just more or less curious as to why she was acting like this. Sam was sure that they had been making progress, that they had been able to trust each other. Yet here she sat in front of them, shut down.

"Are you done eating?" He asked softly after a minute. She nodded. "Come on, we should head over to the cemetery."

She moved out of the booth and out the door, Sam followed behind her. Once they were in Dean's sight he looked up to them, Sam shook his head from behind her, irritated that Dean had brought the issue up again, because now she wasn't speaking at all.

Sara slid into the backseat and turned her attention out the window.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"The cemetery." Sam answered shooting him a glare. He rolled his eyes but pulled out onto the road.

…..

…..

…..

The boys and Sara wandered the cemetery, looking for the headstone. Sam had asked the office for a map but unfortunately the records didn't go back far enough to expose the grave they were after, they were only able to exclude the newer areas.

Sara continued to push herself further from the boys as they walked, but Dean made it a point to keep her within eye sight. He slowly began to regret pushing the matter back at the diner, he didn't realize how quickly she had shut down on them. He wondered how long it would take before she came around, and if this was going to a regular thing.

Opening up is important on the job, you can't hide things form one another. If Sara isn't handling the case well then he and Sam need to know. If she's not ready, then he needs to know… just because she wants to be ready doesn't mean she is, at least not in Dean's eyes. He was almost angry at the fact that she would rather lie about this and push herself then just be honest him so that he could help her, protect her.

But in Sara's eyes she felt pressured, pushed, and like her privacy was being invaded. She'd lived her whole life as a lone wolf until Anna came along, it took months for her and Anna to get to that point where she could tell her anything. She just isn't ready to really let them in yet… for her sanity she needed to hold onto that part of herself, that part of her old life.

She needed to still feel like a person.

She continued to wander until the name on a grave caught her attention.

"Anna." She sighed. Not _her_ Anna of course, but just seeing the name carved into stone made her blood run cold, her feet become concrete. Instead of continuing to walk and search, she sat in front of the grave and stared at those four small letters. Wondering what _her_ Anna's headstone looked like… what words were written under her name.

Her eyes watered as she pictured Anna's mother bringing flowers, placing them perfectly in the ground, no expense wasted to make sure the flowers were lively and bold… just like Anna was. One tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes. Remembering the voice in her dreams, the voice that haunts her, that speaks about the way Anna screamed, that keeps saying 'I'm coming for you'.

"Find something?" A voice behind her called, she jumped.

"No." She replied weakly, coughing to cover the strain in her voice.

"We should uh, keep looking, we still have a lot of ground to cover." Dean suggested coming to stand beside her. She nodded and pushed herself off the ground.

"Sara." Dean called out, but she just kept walking.

Dean sighed as he watched her as she checked stone after stone, then his phone buzzed.

"Yeah?"

"I got it. Other side of the cemetery. Meet me back at the car."

"Okay."

"She talk to you yet?"

"No." Dean groaned.

"I told you to drop that shit man, now look where we are…"

"Yeah yeah." Dean mumbled before hanging up. He let Sara continue to wander for a moment before moving towards her.

"Hey, Sam found it. We'll come back after dark." He called out. Sara stopped and walked back towards Dean. Then past him, back towards Baby. She settled in the back seat and waited for Sam to join them.

…..

…..

…..

Sara sat on the bed, where she had been for the last few hours, burying herself in a book. Making herself unavailable for conversation. She knew that she couldn't keep this up forever, but she had taken it far enough she didn't know how to just… stop it. Act as if nothing had happened. So she sat and stewed in her silence a while longer.

"Okay, suns going down. Let's run through this plan one more time." Dean said coming in through the door. Sam closed his laptop and they both waited for Sara to join them, but she didn't.

"Um. Hello over there… are you going to be a part of this?" Dean asked her. She sighed and put away her book, then she climbed off the bed and sat at the table, looking up at him expectantly.

"Great." Dean nodded sarcastically. "So Sam and I will dig and burn, doing the dirty work. Sara I need you to keep watch for the groundskeeper. Sam is going to plant a distraction on the other side of the cemetery, should buy us plenty of time. But if anything even feels like it's going to look crooked then you toss us the signal and move back towards us. Don't be a hero."

Sara stared at him, taking in his words but not responding. Sam watched her carefully. He knew the longer this went on the worse the explosion at the end of it all was going to be. He was hoping to diffuse the bomb before it got to that point.

"Anything you need to know Sara? Or have any questions?" Sam asked her.

"Nope." She said popping the P.

"… Anything else you wanna say?" Dean asked her.

"I need to pee." She said getting up and walking into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her.

"Okay this is just ridiculous! We might as well leave her ass here!" Dean whisper yelled as he got closer to Sam.

"You started this Dean! You can't be mad at her for reacting."

"You can't tell me this isn't a little over dramatic!"

"It is, but what the hell do you want me to do? Jump in on your side and make sure she feels completely attacked by us? Great idea Dean! Then she'll never speak to us again!"

"Ugh! This is so stupid!"

"Well its your mess, so you fix it."

…..

…..

…..

The impala was backed into the woods on the edge of the cemetery. Dean and Sam were pulling out the shovels and salt, while Sara leaned against it, carrying a single flashlight in her hand. Her gun and knife however were tucked into her pants.

"Alright, Sara, make sure you stay hidden but keep your field of vision as open as possible, okay?" Sam instructed standing in front of her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Hey, don't let whatever this is get in the way of the job okay. If you need us, call out. If you see something, move back to us. Don't be a lone wolf on this one, okay?"

Something about Sam's words resonated with her, and the urge to lean into him hit her like a ton of bricks. But she resisted, more stubborn then her urges. She did however squeeze his arm briefly before walking away, letting him know she understood the importance of all of this right now. That she was trying… somewhere deep, deep down below her stubbornness.

She was trying.

Sam and Dean began digging. Alternating shovels full of dirt and throwing them off to the side.

"She talk to you?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. But she doesn't hate us."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Sam sighed.

Sara's brain ran a thousand miles an hour. Flickering between her annoyance with Dean's pushy behavior, and her struggle with wanting to end this nonsense. How she just wanted for things to be okay between them all, but she also wanted to make sure that her privacy was respected. She thought things were going to be good between the three of them, she thought that this was going to be a good thing. Does this ruin all that? Or is she making a big deal out of nothing and subconsciously finding a reason to ruin it… not allowing herself to have something good in her life.

Is she really that fucked up?

She sighed and respectfully sat on a small bench in front of a grave, her fingers twiddling the flashlight. A cool breeze blew up her back and she shivered, but didn't think much of the sudden cold air around her. No, it wasn't until she heard the whispering that her stomach dropped and her breath hitched. She slowly turned around and came face to face with the ghost for the second time, except now she was alone.

She scrambled to her feet to run, but as she looked back, the ghost was gone, then suddenly reappeared right in front of her, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her into the air, preventing her from screaming. She panicked and flailed in the air, then she got an idea. She flicked the switch on her flashlight and began waving it wildly in the direction of the brothers.

The ghost threw her through the air until she colided against a large headstone, landing with a cry of pain.

"What the hell?" Dean said perking up as Sam was prying open the coffin. "Did you hear that?"

"No?" Sam shrugged.

"Sara!" Dean called out… but there was no reply. His anger flared, knowing she was probably still ignoring him, but he still worried. Something in his gut told him something was wrong. "Dammit! I'll be right back, keep going."

"What's wrong?" Sam called out, but Dean waved him off. Sam shook his head and continued with prying open the box.

Dean wandered through the cemetery, looking for Sara, occasionally calling out her name. But she was nowhere in sight, he was getting more irritated, but more worried with each and every step. A light caught his eye, he jogged over to it, when he discovered Sara's flashlight on the ground, but no Sara his anger left him and the worry took over.

"Sara!" He yelled. "Sara!"

He spun in circles frantically until he noticed on the edge of cemetery was the ghost, hovering above something. He ran towards it, shotgun up in the air, once close enough he fired, the ghost disappeared. Then he spotted Sara laying on the ground.

"Sara! Sara, come on sweetheart wake up!" He said as he tapped her face lightly, her blood staining his hand. She slowly began to twitch, and then all at once her eyes shot open and she pulled away from him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're okay." He said gripping her tightly.

"Dean!" She yelled pointing behind him, he turned in time to get hit in the face as the ghost smacked him and he flew to the side.

"Sara run!" He yelled back. Sara took off running full speed towards Sam and the impala.

"Sam!" She yelled as his lantern came into light. "Burn it Sam!"

Sam looked up in time to see Sara running towards him, then suddenly she fell to the ground as the ghost appeared in front of her again. He quickly dumped gasoline and salt in the grave, jumping out of it and throwing down a lit match. He watched as the ghost in front of Sara screamed, then disappeared for good.

Sara leaned back in the grass and breathed heavily, calming her heart rate.

"Sara, are you okay?" Sam said rushing over to her.

"Where's Dean?" She asked between breaths.

"Dean!" Sam leaned up and called out.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean groaned walking with a slight limp back towards him and Sara. Sam picked Sara up off the ground and helped her stand, gently pushing her hair back to get a look at the cut on her forehead. When Dean popped up in the corner of her eye she saw his face cringe.

"Dean are you okay?" She asked softly.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled at her. She was taken back by his anger. "This is why you have to be open with us! Cause shit like this happens!"

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"You should have just told me you weren't ready! Not hid it from us!"

"Hide what Dean?!" She shot back pulling away from Sam and stepping up.

"The nightmare! If the other night freaked you out that much then you should have told us dammit! Not shut down and put yourself in danger!"

"Is that what you think?" She scoffed. "You think that I see ghosts in my dreams Dean?"

"Well I'm just putting two and two together." He said crossing his arms. Sara shook her head up and down and let out a humorless laugh.

"Well then I guess we should pack up and take my pansy ass back home then." She said walking back to the impala and slamming the door shut behind her. Once there she slid into the back seat and cried. Her head throbbing, her pride wounded, and even her feelings felt a little battered. She'd never meant to put herself or the boys in danger. But she wondered if maybe she hadn't dragged out this fight that she wouldn't have been in this position tonight.

"What the hell Dean!" Sam scolded him as they began packing up their things.

"You know I'm right Sam, don't fight me on this."

"Right or not, that isn't how it should have been handled. She's probably a mess in there."

"Good!"

"Good?! Are you all mad because she messed up or are you all mad because you were worried?"

"Oh shut up Freud!"

"I'm just saying, Dean. This is how you act every time you're scared. You don't have to admit it to me, or to her, but at least admit it to yourself so you can work this shit out with her. Or you're going to push her away… if you haven't already."

Sam gathered his things and threw them into the trunk, then he slowly walked to the back seat on the driver's side, popping the door and squatting down, watching as Sara quickly wiped her face in attempt to hide her tears.

"Sara, are you okay?"

She nodded in response.

"You should let me patch you up before we go."

"I'll be fine until we get back."

"Are you sure? Its gonna be a few hours before we're there."

"I'm fine Sam." She said with a tone of finality. He took the hint and squeezed her knee before closing the door and walking around to get in himself. Dean was the last one in and the first thing he did was turn on the radio before pulling out onto the road. Sara thanked God silently that the ride was only a few hours long, she couldn't wait to be back home. Even if home isn't… home.

Once at the bunker Sara was the first one out of the car, the first one grabbing her bag out of the trunk and the first one down the hall, slamming her door shut behind her. Sam sighed as he pushed open his own door. Dean didn't even bother, he dropped his bags and went for a beer.

The first thing Sara did was turn on the hot water and strip out of her clothes, scrubbing her face clean from the blood and dirt, wincing when she scrubbed to hard against the cut. She finished slowly and got out, looking herself over in the mirror, the cut would heal without stitches, and the bruises down the left side of her body would only be temporary as well.

…..

…..

…..

The next morning Sara pulled her hair into a sloppy bun and dabbed some fresh Neosporin on her cut. Her body was sore and slightly stiff, but she didn't let it interrupt her morning routine. She slowly opened up her door and looked around, hoping to avoid contact on her way to make coffee. Sam's door was closed, which usually meant she beat him awake. She quietly padded down the hallway in her furry boots and hoodie, her shorts exposing her legs to the fresh morning air once she made it outside with her coffee.

She pulled her sleeves down to her knuckles and her knees up to her chest as she sat on the edge of the concrete. The hot mug in her hands was enough to keep her body warm against the morning chill. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Dean rolled over on the bed, knocking a beer bottle to the floor. He sighed and rubbed his temples to dull his headache. He brushed his teeth to rid the taste of stale beer and changed his clothes, making his way out into the hall, then down to the kitchen for coffee. Once there he noticed Sam, sitting at the table.

"Her door was open, where is she?"

"Sitting outside. She likes it out there in the mornings. Usually she has one cup and comes back in, but she's been out there for a while."

"Are you going to go talk to her?"

"It's not me that needs to talk to her Dean. But I think someone should."

"If I go out there its only going to get worse. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Maybe if you'd go out there and apologize then she'd talk to you… talk to us. Cause incase you didn't catch on I think last night made it pretty clear that her nightmare wasn't just about the ghost."

Dean looked up at Sam curiously… with all of his anger last night he hadn't noticed her reaction to his accusation. Thinking back now he realized Sam was right. And if the nightmares weren't about then case then not only had Dean made a complete ass of himself but it also meant there was something else wrong with her. Something she was intent on keeping from himself and Sam. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Dean. Somethings wrong, and you're right. We need to know what it is incase it's important. We need her to talk to us, but jumping her isn't the way to go about it. Next time when I say drop it- drop it. She's still gotta long ways to go trusting us."

"Yeah yeah." Dean mumbled taking his coffee and making his way outside, once he opened the door he saw her, head resting on her knees, picking at her boots. He took a deep nervous breath and walked to stand next to her.

"I'm Uh. I. I'm sorry." He choked out uncomfortably. Sara tipped her head upwards, Dean blocking the sun from her face so that she could look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry too." She said softly. Dean nodded and handed her his coffee as he made his way down to the ground to sit beside her. She handed it back and he sipped at it.

"You did really good for your first case."

"Except for the whole getting my ass kicked part, right?" Sara joked.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked turning and reaching up to rub his finger along her cut.

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine."

"When we go back in you should talk to Sam, he's got some stuff you can put on the bruises, help with the tenderness."

"Okay. I will." She nodded.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute or so, until the urge to come clean became too much for Sara to bite back.

"It. It… wasn't about the ghost ya know." Sara finally admitted.

"What was it?" Dean asked. Sara sighed, she felt exposed. Uncomfortable. She had the urge to bury her face in the sand… instead she dipped her face towards her hands, closing her eyes hoping it would make telling the truth easier.

"I don't know. It's this voice in the darkness. It taunts me… talks to me about Anna's death. Tells me that it's going to find me, and that I can't hide forever."

"What?" Dean asked with concern. Every red flag in his head was on high alert. He quickly looked around checking their surroundings. Sara opened her eyes and took in Dean's change in composure.

"Dean?"

"Sara how long has this been happening?"

"A-a couple of weeks."

"Do you recognize the voice? Or ever get to see a face?"

"No." She shook her head. "Dean you're scaring me."

"Sara, Demons can communicate with you in your dreams. I don't think these are just random nightmares. I think someone's trying to find you."

"Oh God…" Sara trembled. Dean swung a possessive arm over her shoulder. "It's the demon that killed Anna isn't it? That- that means he's not lying when he talks about her. Oh God… Dean."

"It's okay, we got you." He said as he pulled her against him.

"Dean, he's gonna find me." She cried softly.

"No he's not sweetheart. I promise."

"I don't wanna be out here anymore." She sniffled pulling away from him. He nodded and stood, pulling her up and pushing her to walk in front of him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as they got inside. "Sammy! We got problems."

Sam came around the corner quickly and his eyes fell onto a scared Sara and a defensive Dean.

"What the hell happened?" He asked coming down to Sara, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sara tell Sam what you told me." Dean prompted her.

"There-there's this voice in my dreams. And he talks about Anna, and he talks about how he killed her… and then he talks about how he's coming for me, and that I-I can't hide form him! I'm sorry Sam! I thought it was just a dream…"

"Okay, it's okay… he can't find you. You're warded Sara."

"How is he finding me when I sleep then!"

"I don't know… we should call Cas." Sam said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Sara's stomach rolled… not only were all the horrible things he'd said about Anna probably true. The way he tortured her, the way she screamed. But now he was coming for her. This was the first time since this crazy adventure started that she felt truly scared for her life.

"Cas! We need you." Dean yelled out looking upwards. Sam slowly rubbed his hand across Sara's back, calming her down. She hid her face against him, and had no urge to leave. She wanted to hide. To feel safe. She just wasn't used to finding refuge in people over space.

"Is something wrong?" Cas asked as he appeared in the room, taking in the sight in front of him.

"We think a demon is contacting Sara in her dreams, is that even possible with the warding? Can they track her?" Dean asked.

"Are we sure it's a demon?"

"No. Just our best guess." Sam answered.

"I don't know how to track the entity without her being in a dream. At that point I could try to tap into her dream, but I can't do that while she's awake. I can however check her warding."

"Is it gonna hurt?" She asked only slightly pulling away from Sam.

"No, not like before. You will however feel some pressure."

"I can handle pressure."

"Very well then." He said reaching out to her, he placed two fingers against her sternum and she felt the urge to cough, but resisted until Cas had removed his arm.

"Well?" Dean pressed.

"The warding is intact. She is not detectable, but there could be some link the entity is using to communicate with her in her dreams. I won't know this until I can access them."

"So, what. We wait till I go to sleep and call you?"

"I think that's best. Do not worry Sara. You are safe here, with these two men."

Sara looked up to Dean and Sam, nodding.

"I know."

…..

…..

…..

The day had gone by slowly… too slowly. Sara didn't leave the boy's side. Too afraid of being alone at this point. Sam and Dean tried to comfort her time and time again, reassure her that she was undetectable. But his words continued to float around her head.

"How do you kill a demon again?" She asked as she curled further into the chair in front of the fire place. Sam and Dean sat at the table behind her, exchanging glances.

"With the knife, or the colt."

"Right." She nodded, remembering the lesson Sam gave her.

"Sara, it's gonna be okay."

"He killed her, didn't he? This demon."

"Cas said it may not even be a demon."

"But you both seem to think it is. It was demon that killed Anna… why couldn't it be him."

"Even if it is him, it doesn't mean he can find you." Dean told her confidently.

"No, but it does mean the next time I close my eyes and have to listen to him talking about how he murdered my best friend that I can't convince myself it's just a dream."

Sam sighed, unsure of what to say. He knew there was no fixing that.

"Tonight, we'll call Cas. See if he can break whatever link he's using. Then you won't have to listen to it again."

"I can still hear him." She whispered.

"Let's us. Go out for dinner, huh? Get some grub. Get our minds someplace else." Dean suggested.

"Is it safe to leave?" Sara asked.

"With us, yes. I promise. We won't let anything get to you."

"Okay. I'll go get changed." She nodded.

Once she was out of the room Dean met eyes with Sam, who shook his head sadly.

"Well. I think it's safe to say she won't hold back from talking to us anymore." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. But it doesn't do her any good to be terrified to walk out that door."

"True… She's really worked up over this."

"Wouldn't you be? I mean all this time she kept it to herself and talked herself into believing it wasn't real. And we just told her that it was."

"Why are we always the bearer of bad news?"

"Perks of the job I guess."

…..

…..

…..

Sara and the boys went back to the Mexican restaurant that they visited on her first night in the bunker. Sara swirled her chips in the cheese dip as she nibbled on them quietly. She wasn't exactly hungry, but ordered a quesadilla to munch on to keep the boys at bay.

"So, you want a margarita? Loosen up a little bit?" Dean offered.

"No thanks." Sara chuckled. "We're still not quite there yet Dean."

"Oh come on. You can't be that bad of a drunk."

"One day Dean. One day." Sara winked.

"You sure are a mystery Sara Atkins." Dean teased.

She shrugged playfully.

"What about the piercing?" Sam asked. Her face instantly went red.

"Oh, that's a juicy one. Your face tells more than you do." Dean laughed.

"Fine. You want to know more about me?"

"Yes." The boys said simultaneously.

"You tell me something and I'll tell you something."

"Sam slept with a demon." Dean quickly spit out. Sam turned to him in disgust and Sara's eyes went wide.

"What?!" She asked.

"Dean slept with an angel!" Sam shot back in defense, but Dean only grinned.

"Damn right I did… but then she tried to murder our parents back in the 70s. It got awkward after that."

"… Holy shit. You two are weird."

"Your turn." Sam said sitting back in his seat.

"I have six tattoos."

"Six? I've only seen three or four?" Dean asked curiously.

"The others aren't visible with clothes on." Sara winked. "Your turn."

"I… have died multiple times."

"Ditto." Sam added.

"How the hell are you two here now then?"

"Um. Dean made a deal to bring me back to life, and then Cas pulled him out of hell, and then we just got lucky a few other times. It's a long story."

"Wait. You were in actual Hell? Like…. Hell?"

"We both were. Purgatory too." Dean nodded.

"… Can you tell me more about that?"

"Later. Your turn." Sam said leaning in. "And I want to know about the piercing."

"You sure are in a hurry to lose ten bucks brother." Dean said lifting his beer.

"Wait, you two made a bet on where my piercings are?"

The both looked guilty for a moment.

"Fine. I bet you both twenty bucks that you won't nail it on the first guess."

"Deal. Belly button." Dean quickly shot out.

"Cough it up big boy?" Sara smiled. Dean's face fell, but his eyes wandered her body with curiosity. "Your turn Sammy."

"Hmmm… Well its not facial. Or I'd have noticed a hole by now. You don't have any extra earrings on, and its not a belly button ring. So I'm gonna go with Dermals." He smiled confidently.

"Dermals?" Dean asked confused.

"Its piercings placed under the skin, you put them practically anywhere. Most girls go with their back, or the cleavage."

"Nice guess." Sara nodded. Sam sat back confidently, until she reached out her hand for his cash. His face fell.

"Oh come on!" Dean said with excitement.

"You really want to know?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Yes. I'm thoroughly intrigued." Sam said handing over the cash.

"Yeah, yeah me too." Dean said leaning in. Sara giggled and hid her face as it went red.

"Okay, but I was drunk, and Anna did it, and made me do it too! It was NOT my idea, and I wouldn't have gone through with it sober."

"Where the hell is it?"

"It's not it… it's them. Two of them to be exact." She mumbled quietly. Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Dean looked confused, until his eyes wandered to her breasts, then he smiled widely.

"Oh. Nice." He said nodding.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Did it hurt?" Sam asked with a slight cringe.

"Like a bitch. Even drunk."

"Wow, Sara's a wild child." Dean smiled.

"No, Sara is just highly influential when drunk."

"Why don't you get drunk and I'll be the judge of that."

"Sorry Dean. Not tonight."

"So tell us something else." Sam said sitting back.

"Umm.. I don't know? What do you wanna know?"

"Favorite book."

"That's so boring." Dean said rolling his eyes. Sam elbowed him and motioned for Sara to answer.

"Um. Its not really one book, but there is this author I used to really love. Her name is Ellen Hopkins. She writes these gritty, harsh, violent, and explicit stories about what people struggle with. I used to read them a lot in high school, and in college. Her style is so different and her stories are just. Heartbreaking. Its real life drama and angst, and I don't know… I guess I like having a reminder that someone else's life was harder than mine."

"Wow, I'll have to look into those."

"Nah, they would bore you."

"You'd be surprised. This guy reads for fun." Dean said with a shrug and a drink of his beer.

"Well. Make sure you read the Crank story in order. Those are about the author's daughter."

"Will do."

"What about you Dean. Favorite band?"

"Oh. Tough one… I'd probably have to choose Zepp."

"Nice." Sara nodded. "What else you got while we're being open books?"

"Um. You don't have to answer this one… but didn't you say you got that gun from a boyfriend? A boyfriend that you ended up needing a gun for." Sam said slowly, gauging her reaction.

"Wow. You two pick up on everything huh?" She chuckled uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"No. Its uh. It's okay… I think we can all agree that me not telling you things didn't work out well. So this is good practice for being honest."

"That's one way to look at it, yeah." Sam nodded. Dean leaned in to listen carefully.

"Um. I started dating this guy in college. He was a cop. Was with him for a year or so through graduation and getting my first job. Things were going pretty well, but he uh. Got in trouble on the job, and he got laid off. And then he got drunk. A lot. And then he hit me. As soon as Anna saw the bruise she knew what had happened, she moved all my stuff out while he was out one day and then let me live with her. The guy went kinda crazy. Stalker crazy. But. He got arrested and I haven't seen him since."

"Wow."

"How many times did he hit you?"

"Just a few… at first it was shoving and pushing and just. Verbal. But one night he just threw this punch out of nowhere."

"And you didn't leave him right then and there?" Dean asked with an irritated tone.

"It wasn't that simple… I just. Trumped it up to him being drunk, and he was so apologetic and nice afterwards. Until it happened again."

"Well. You got away from it. That's all that matters." Sam said with a nudge to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean grumbled. He couldn't believe that someone would put their hands on a woman like that, let alone someone lucky enough to land a girl like Sara. And it bugged him that she allowed it to happen, someone so strong, and full of resilience. Yet she let some douche bag use her for a punching bag. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did.

"What about you two? Old girlfriends? Psycho stalkers?"

"Ha, Sam's got an ex wife." Dean laughed. "And stalker."

"Becky." Sam trembled as he said the name. "She used a love potion to force me into marriage. It was nulled. Not even official for more than a few days."

"Haha, you're kidding!"

"Nope."

"How did you two meet?" Sara asked. The boys gave each other an awkward glance and debated answering. Sara noticed their hesitancy. "Oh. No… I gave my dirty details. You two give yours."

"Um. There was a prophet who didn't know he was a prophet, and just thought he was writing stories… about us. And our lives. And the series kinda got a following."

"What?! That's insane! So there's a whole series of books out there that tells me about your lives?"

"Only up until Dean went to hell."

"Oh. I've gotta read these."

"No!" The boys both shouted. Sara jumped at their intensity.

"O-kay." She shrugged.

"There was a girl in college, Jessica. She was killed by a demon too." Sam said sadly. Sara could tell at the way he said her name that she meant something to him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Me too."

"What about you ladies man?" Sara said turning to Dean.

"Um. There was this one chick I was kinda hot and heavy with for a while, but other than I'm pretty much a rolling stone."

"What happened with 'this one chick'?"

"She and her son, just. Deserved more. I put them in a lot of danger. So I had Cas wipe their memory."

"Wow… that must have been hard."

For the first time Sara saw something different in Dean's eyes. When he thought about Lisa and Ben he had this vulnerability that just… couldn't be described. It was obvious to Sara that she was clearly 'the one that got away'.

"Yeah. Your turn." Dean said lifting his drink. "Why don't you drink around strangers?"

"Nope. Lips are sealed. You'll just have to experience that one first hand."

"When?"

"Not tonight."

"Lame."

"Thanks for tonight guys… I feel better."

"Anytime."

…..

…..

…..

Sara tossed and turned in her bed, trying to force herself to go to sleep. Cas was supposedly keeping watch over her, waiting for her to sleep so that he could tap into her dreams. While part of that was comforting, the other part of it was a bit creepy, and was keeping her awake. She tossed and turned, and tossed and turned, closing her eyes but never actually falling asleep.

She groaned and sat up. Banging her head softly against the back of the headboard. She sighed deeply and pulled up her knees. Then lifted them again as there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said through the darkness, reaching over to turn on the lamp.

"Hey." Sam said appearing in the room. Sweat pants and a t shirt on with his hair disheveled to one side.

"Hey."

"I uh, heard banging… thought I'd come check on you."

"I can't fall asleep."

"Oh. Are you scared."

"Sort of… and also sort of uncomfortable."

"Why?" He asked as he sat down on the end of her bed.

"Castiel is 'watching' me."

Sam snickered.

"Yeah, he is… does that worry you?"

"Just. Makes me a little nervous. I just can't seem to fall asleep."

Sam sat and contemplated the thought that came to mind, wondering if it would come off as pushy, or forward, or make her even more uncomfortable.

Or maybe it would help.

"I uh. I could help."

"How?" Sara asked with a curious glance.

"Jess, uh. Used to love it when I played with her hair." Sam said kind of awkwardly. "Used to put her right to sleep."

"Yeah, I've fallen prey to that one a few times myself."

"I don't mind staying till you're asleep."

"… Really? Are you sure it's not weird."

"Not for me, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Honestly Sam, I'm more comfortable with you and Dean than I've been with anyone in a while. It's kinda nice. Not having to be the lone wolf… although I do miss my privacy sometimes."

"Good, we want you to feel comfortable. This is your home too."

"Thanks Sam… You uh. You're welcome to get comfortable up here." Sara offered as she moved over and pushed a pillow towards the other side of the bed. Sam nodded and moved from the foot of the bed to sit against the headboard, his legs under the blanket.

"Lay down." He told Sara as he reached over and turned off the lamp. She curled up into her pillow and leaned towards Sam's lap. Sam reached down and began pulling his hand through her hair lightly. Sara instantly felt relaxed, it had been so long since anyone had done this for her, and it was definitely a weak spot. Sara nuzzled further into her pillow and pushed it up closer to Sam's leg until she was practically laying in his lap.

Sam leaned back against the headboard and took a deep breath in the dark.

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome… get some sleep."

Within minutes Sara was drifting to sleep, and Sam had no urge to leave. He rested his hand against her back and felt as her breaths became deep and slow. She stayed at that pace for a while, and just as he was almost asleep himself he felt her jump slightly, then twitch against him. He reached over and carefully turned on the lamp. When he looked down it was obvious that she was dreaming.

"Cas." Sam said softly, with a flutter of wings Cas appeared in the room.

"Are we ready?"

"She's dreaming, so better do it while we can."

The door opened and then a half asleep Dean walked in.

"What do we have here?" He asked looking at Sam with curious eyes.

"She needed help falling asleep, she's dreaming, Cas is fixing to dive in."

"Well go on then, lets find this son of a bitch."

Cas pressed two fingers against her forehead and his eyes glowed in a hazy blue light. He stared off and Sam watched as Sara became restless. Moving and talking softly. Dean stepped closer to the bed and sat on the edge, watching carefully as Cas's face began to cringe slightly.

He and Sam exchanged a worried glance, then their attention was brought back to Sara.

"No.. no… Anna." She mumbled, sweat beginning to reflect off her face.

"We need to wake her up." Dean said softly.

"No." Cas said sharply.

"Cas, she's not looking so good." Sam added.

"Do not wake her!" Cas called out without looking down at them.

"No… no. Stop. Please!" Sara whimpered.

"Cas." Dean growled.

"Leave her be!" Cas growled back. Sam gently rubbed his hand across her hairline, trying to calm her without waking her.

"Shhh… It's okay." He whispered. Dean reached up and rubbed his thumb against her leg.

Suddenly Sara screamed out and Cas grit his teeth all at the same time. In one swift motion he removed his hand and Sara sprung forward, almost knocking Sam out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We got ya, we got ya…" Dean said reaching forward and holding down her hands.

"He… His face." She gasped.

"Cas, what the hell was that!" Dean called out to him.

"You were right. It was a demon, the demon who was after Sara back in Colorado."

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"I do not know, I've never heard his name. But I've broken the binding link for now… He was using an angel to communicate telepathically."

"An angel? They work with demons?" Sara asked confused.

"No. The angel was being forced against his will." Cas answered sadly. "I had to kill him to break the link, which is why you were suddenly allowed to see more than what you were intended."

"Is that why it feels like my heads gonna explode?" Sara asked as she leaned against Sam.

"I apologize for the discomfort, it was necessary. If you'll excuse me I must learn more about this demon."

Before Sara could say another word Cas disappeared.

"Does that mean he can't get to me again?"

"Yeah. I think so." Sam answered.

"Well. I'm going back to bed, we'll dig around a little more in the morning okay?" Dean said as he patted her leg and stood.

"Night Dean."

"Night sweetheart."

With that her and Sam were alone again.

"Okay, well um. I guess we should hit the hay." Sam said moving to stand.

"Wait." Sara said, grabbing his arm. "Can you stay… just until I'm asleep again?"

The look in her eyes was so sad, so scared. Even if he wanted to say no he couldn't have. He nodded and sank back down into the bed, reaching over to turn off the lamp. In the darkness Sara felt slightly braver then she had looking him in the eye. She leaned against him, and his arm automatically wound around her, pulling against her hair once more.

Sara didn't know how she managed to end up laying in the same bed as Sam Winchester… but she knew it felt safe. And safe was something that seemed scarce to her these days, so she decided she would take it where she could find it.

"Night." She whispered to him.

"Goodnight." His voice rumbled. Sara leaned in and closed her eyes once more, hoping that her series of nightmares had come to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey lovelies! Sorry for the long time between chapters still! I seem to have a harder time writing this story over the other one, I'm not sure why… but I do like where it's headed. Please let me know what you like, what you hate, what you love, and what you want to see more of! Thanks to everyone for the support and love! READ AND REVIEW!

When Sam woke in the morning his neck was slightly stiff and his arm partially numb, but all he could pay attention to was the soft sound of Sara sleeping peacefully curled into his shoulder. He sat for a moment and debated on how long to wait before moving, but his growling stomach won out quickly and he slid his arm up and carefully left the bed, tucking the blanket in around Sara.

When he went into the kitchen Dean was already there, which caught him by surprise.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked looking up at the clock.

"A while, you two must have been sleeping hard. She still out?"

"Yeah. I figured she deserves it so why wake her?"

"Yeah man I hear ya. So you two looked cozy last night." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, Dean. I was just trying to help."

"Hey, no reason to lie to me… she's hot. I woulda climbed in too."

"Dean. Do you realize how much of this you are exaggerating in your head, all I did was help her go to sleep, and fell asleep myself."

"Sure. I have my own ways of making sure women sleep well at night." Dean said bringing his coffee cup to his lips and lifting the newspaper.

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't deny to himself that he felt attracted to Sara. He was sure both he and his brother took notice of how her jeans hugged her hips and the way her shirt rides up her back when she bends over to tie her shoes, showing just the bottom of what he suspects is another tattoo.

"Finding anything over there?" He asked shaking the thought from his mind.

"Uh, a case a couple state lines over possibly."

"Anything good?"

"Possibly a werewolf, says here we've got 4 vics. Missing hearts. Shredded bodies, they're blaming it on animal attacks, but I ain't buying it."

"Yeah. I agree. Think she'll be okay to go back out?"

"I think she needs to get the hell out of this bunker. She's burying herself in it. It'll be good for her."

"Alright… I'll go ahead and start packing the car."

"Already done."

"How long have you been looking at this case?"

"A few hours."

"And you already packed the car?"

"Well. There wasn't much else to do with you and sleeping beauty in there cuddle up asleep."

"Jealous much?" Sam asked as he took his coffee and left for a shower.

…..

…..

…..

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Sara asked for the third time as she stared out the window.

Dean sighed and turned to look at her in the backseat, making sure to keep the wheel steady on the open road while doing so.

"Sara, if anything does find you. We can protect you. Okay? You can't stay locked up in a hole forever, there is probably always going to be someone looking for you. You can't let it stop you from living your life."

"… I wish that was more comforting."

"Us too." Sam agreed. "But. Dean's right. We can protect you, this is what we've done our whole lives."

"How do you deal with constantly having to look over your shoulder?"

"Its second nature." Dean shrugged. "You just do."

"You don't feel like your life is hindered by that?"

"On the contrary I feel more prepared."

"How long till I start feeling that way?"

"That's up to you." Sam smiled at her.

Sara sighed as she leaned into the seat and pulled up her legs, crossing them at her ankles. She leaned back and tried to relax her tensed muscles. It took a lot of convincing to get her out of the bunker and on the road in the first place, now she was constantly questioning the idea. Constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Have we heard from Cas?" She asked as she perked up.

"Not yet."

"If it is the demon that killed Anna how do we find him?"

"Sara, just let us worry about that when the time comes okay. There's a lot of ways this could go down, so let's not make decisions before we have all the information." Dean explained.

"Okay." She sat back again. Dean looked up and could see the disappointment plastered on her face, a look he hated.

"But… it's smart to think ahead. If it is the same demon then we would of course go after him, but we would have to do so with making sure that you were completely safe. Deal?"

"Thanks Dean." She smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Dean pulled his eyes back to the road and put on some Metallica. The rest of the ride he anticipated would be slow and easy.

…..

…..

…..

Dean ran into the large rest stop, meeting Sam and Sara inside. So much for slow and easy. They had hit a massive storm that the radio station had put out tornado warnings on, Sara forced the boys to pull over. Knowing that it's safer to be in a building than a car if one happened to hit. They just so happened to stop at a very large fairly crowded rest stop that several others had chosen to take refuge in.

"Well. This is dandy." Dean said shaking some of the rain off of his jacket. He looked at a shivering Sara with wet hair framing her face. He knew his wet jacket wouldn't be much help but as his eyes skimmed the store part of the building he spotted a rack of blankets. They were cheap, but soft and dry. He walked over and grabbed one, popping off the tag and laying it and a 20 dollar bill on the counter at the register.

"Here." He said walking back over to Sara holding the blanket opened in front of him.

"Oh thank you!" Sara said with big bright eyes as she moved towards him and wrapped herself up in it. He helped her tuck in the edges and pull it up enough so that it didn't drag the dirty wet floors.

"How long are we stuck here ya think?" Dean asked.

"Storms moving pretty fast. I'd say a half hour, hour tops." Sam shrugged as he turned to the TV above the register that had the weather broadcast on.

"It's not moving the same way we are is it?"

"Nope. The opposite thankfully."

"Great. So. What do we want to do for an hour?"

"There's an overly crowded sub shop over there. Get a sandwich and eat? Ride it out?" Sara asked.

"Sure." Dean shrugged.

They all moved forwards towards the long line debating on what they were gonna get to eat.

"I'll bet you two five bucks I know what you'll order." Sara turned to them with a playful smile.

"Okay. You're on." Dean shrugged. Sam nodded.

"Sammy here is gonna get a fresh turkey breast on wheat, veggies and condiments of personal choice, I'd probably say the typical lettuce tomato onion pickle with oil and vinegar. Dean, well he's a hungry man so he'll get the chicken bacon ranch double meat and cheese of course, nothing green or healthy but he'll get onions and peppers, on it. And he'll ask for the spicy ranch instead of the regular."

Dean and Sam stared at her dumbfounded. She giggled.

"How… did she just? Mind mend us?" Dean asked looking to Sam.

"I worked in a sandwich shop for a year when I was a teenager. You get pretty good at reading people and guessing their orders, we used to make bets on it all the time. Winner got to keep tips for the night."

"Fine. But we get our money back if we guess yours." Sam countered as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah!" Dean shook his head excitedly.

"Go for it." She smiled.

Dean and Sam took a moment to converse with one another quietly, Sara bit her lip to hold back a laugh as they took turns looking at her before whispering again.

"Alright. You, are a club sandwich kinda girl… a little variety but still classic." Dean smiled.

"Errrrrr." Sara mimicked the sound of a buzzer, Dean's face fell. "I'm actually a sucker for a plain ole bologna sandwich, no cheese, mustard on white bread, and potato chips."

"You're kidding… bologna?" Sam wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, no judging me!"

"… Bologna?" Dean questioned. "Really? I mean out of all the sandwich meats available that's your go to?"

"Yes." She said weakly, turning from them and moving up in line. The boys exchanged grossed out looks then moved forward to order their food. Sara moved to pay and was quickly cut off by Sam.

"Sam, are you two ever going to let me pay for anything?"

"No." He smiled as he took the receipt from the cashier and tapped her head with the plastic cups he was given. She took one from him and filled with water and a few lemon slices. Then she picked out a booth in the back corner, the boys joining her a moment later. She looked out the window at the wild winds and rain, the thunder and the lightning making her feel relaxed.

"I love storms." She mumbled.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know… I just always have. I mean no one likes tornados or anything but a good thunderstorm, I always sleep so well. They're exciting, as long as I'm not caught in the rain like we dog." She said gesturing to her soaked clothes.

"Hmm, I pegged you for the scared of thunder type." Dean shrugged as he dug into his sandwich. Sara picked up her straw wrapper and threw it at him. "What does scare you?"

"Um. Besides monsters, demons, and dead bodies you mean?" She asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Dean's terrified of heights." Sam quickly threw out with an evil grin.

"Well at least I don't piss myself when I see a clown." Dean shot back, Sam's face quickly dropped and he looked down at his food.

"You two are so funny sometimes." Sara smiled.

"Come on! Tell us." Dean probed.

"Um… a lot of things! I'm a total chicken shit."

"Like?" Sam pushed.

"Umm… the dark. I mean I know people say there's nothing there but if I can't see how do I know?"

"Sweetheart that's being smart, not scared! Despite what most people think there ARE things that go bump in the night." Dean explained.

"What else?" Sam asked.

"Spiders. I don't do spiders… or tight spaces. And uh… I know this is gonna sound dumb, but I can't be around dolls. They're scare the living shit out of me!"

"Dolls?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Why dolls?"

"I'm sure I watched one too many movies as a kid or something, but I always feel like they move when you're not looking. Ya know?"

"Yeah. We do unfortunately." Dean nodded. Sara froze, sandwich inches from her mouth, leaving it hanging open. Her eyes wide.

"You- you mean dolls, they. They really move?"

"Um, I mean not the dolls themselves. Usually it's a spirit who has possessed the doll or something similar." Sam explained as he looked up to Sara's face, which was covered in pale fear. He raised an eyebrow. "You okay over there?"

"Swear to me right now we won't take cases with dolls and I will be." She mumbled. Sam chuckled.

"Deal."

…..

…..

…..

"So, where are we again?"

"Some place up in Wisconsin. Heavily wooded area not far from the big city… perfect grounds for hunting." Sam explained as he pulled the bags from the trunk.

"Right. Werewolf. Ya know, as terrifying as this one is… it's also kinda cool."

"Don't let Dean hear you say that, he loves werewolves." Sam warned. "Thinks they're badasses, dead badasses by the time we're done with em though."

"They are kinda cool…"

"Let's hope you think so after this is all over." He said as he followed her back into the room.

"So how do we find them?"

"We've got two days… and then it's another month till the lunar cycle is right. So we have to find the connection between the vics fairly quickly, then stake out and see if we can lure the bastard in." Dean explained.

"They don't, run into the woods at night? Howl at the moon?"

"Not quite… more like stalk their prey and pass out cold afterwards."

"Sometimes they come after people that affect them in their personal lives, like their instinct takes over and they go after those who have wronged them, or those who they desire." Sam added.

"How do you guys know so much?"

"Sammy here also slept with a werewolf." Dean smiled, but with the look on Sam's face his smile quickly fell. Sara looked up to him in shock.

"We befriended someone, tried to save them. She didn't know what she was."

"Didn't know?! How do you not know?" Sara asked.

"She was mugged, thought it was a psycho that bit her, she would turn in her sleep and wake up naked, but didn't know what had happened in between."

"So how'd you save her?"

"We didn't." Sam said sadly, Sara took that as her cue to stop asking so many questions. Dean gave her a sympathetic smile as his eyes wandered to Sam's face. "It was a long time ago though."

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. It's good knowledge for you to have."

"Right." She nodded awkwardly.

"Really, Sara. It's okay to ask questions. There's still a lot we don't know about each other."

"Okay. Um. So what's the plan."

"The morgue, check out the bodies."

"Oh…"

Dean caught the strange tone in her voice, and remembered that she had been hesitant about visiting the morgue or viewing the bodies.

"You could always hang back if you need to, one of us can stay with you." Dean offered.

"No. No, I think we should all get a good look to know what we're dealing with." Sara quickly countered, too quickly. Sam and Dean shared a look, one that was half amused, half concerned. Sara's stubbornness was sure to wear them thin one of these days.

"Well okay then, let's hit the road." Dean smiled as he stood.

…..

…..

…..

"Sara, you can wait outside if you need to." Dean offered as Sara twisted her hands, waiting for the coroner to enter and show them the body. Sara had walked past the morgue doors in the hospital many times… and she always put a little more pep in her step so it would be behind her quicker. Her first time walking through the doors was as horrible as she had always imagined it.

It smells like formaldehyde. There are bodies covered by white sheets all around her. It's cold. It's too white on the walls, and any little stain shows, blood spots… other, bodily fluids. There are specimen jars filled with numerous parts of the human body displayed on the shelves and last but not least Sara could swear the bodies were moving out of the corner of her eye even when rationality told her she was being silly.

"Nope." She answered shortly. Determined to face this fear, determined to embrace the life of a hunter like anyone else would be expected to do. Dean and Sam shared that same look from the motel. She was being so stubborn, but she was trying her hardest to tough it out, they had to give her that.

"Are you sure that one didn't move?" She asked again, taking another step closer to Dean.

"No. The very dead body did not move." Dean reassured her trying to stifle his amusement.

"Right." She nodded swiftly.

"Gentlemen, lady." The coroner said as he entered the room. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to see the body of the vics from that animal attack." Dean said flipping out his badge.

"Ah, yes." He nodded, leading them over to the other side of the room, but Sara's feet didn't move. Dean looked back and noticed her frozen pose. He grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her along behind him. "What does the FBI want with some animal attacks?"

"We are partnering with an environmental company who is surveying animal behavior." Sam quickly lied. Sara was surprised at how flawless the lie went over, the coroner nodded and proceeded to pull the sheet half way down the body.

It was pale. It was stiff. And it was ripped wide open. Sara swallowed loudly closing her eyes and breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

Dean noticed her face as Sam continued to ask questions. He moved to the side discreetly, blocking most of her view, then he slid a hand behind her back and opened it.

She opened her eyes when she heard movement beside her and noticed that Dean had placed himself between her and the body. She looked down and his hand was open behind his back. Sara reached down and linked her hand in is, letting it ground her. Giving her something different to focus on rather than her surroundings. Dean squeezed lightly.

"So the entire heart was removed in all four bodies?" Sam asked.

"Mostly."

"Mostly?" Dean questioned. Sara pushed her limits and while holding Dean's hand behind his back she stepped forward to allow herself to have a look at the open chest cavity where the coroner was leaning in.

"These bits and pieces here are heart muscle. Something tore it apart, don't know where the rest of it is. Eaten probably. My guess is they stayed away from the gut cause of the smell."

"I can understand why." Sara mumbled. Dean half smiled, happy to see she was slowly but surely warming up, peeking around his shoulder.

"Any connection between him and the other three vics?"

"All joggers. Healthy. Young. Attacked on the trail outside of town. It's popular for runners."

"Alright, well I think that's all we need for today. We appreciate your time." Sam nodded. The coroner covered the body back up and Sara quickly turned to walk towards the door, the boys following behind her.

Once they were out the door and outside Sara took a long deep breath.

"You survived." Dean patted her on the back as he walked past her. Sam came to stand beside her.

"They're not always that bad. I promise. That was pretty gruesome."

"Yeah. It was. But… It wasn't the worst thing ever I guess."

"Well, you did good."

Thanks to Dean, she thought. She smiled at Sam and moved towards the car, sliding in the backseat.

"So where to now?"

"We need to go scope out the area while it's still daylight. See if we can get on the trail. We have the locations of all four kills but they're all pretty spread out, looks like the trail goes on for about four miles."

"A hike in the woods being stalked by a werewolf. Why not?" Sara shrugged.

"I don't hike sweetheart, I hunt." Dean winked.

Sara couldn't deny that when he winked her heart jumped in her chest, but she didn't know why. And since she couldn't afford anymore drama and confusion in her life at the moment she tried to ignore it. Refused to confront it.

To make matters even worse, the thought reminded her of how it felt to fall asleep next to Sam. To feel safe, warm, and just the way her skin tingled under his touch.

No, she thought.

No drama. No confusion. No mixed feelings… just hunting. Just finding this demon. Just finding the thing that killed her best friend and trying not to get killed in the mean time.

…..

…..

…..

"It's so nice out here." Sara smiled as they walked the trail. She loved to be outdoors, she loved to be surrounded by trees and the chilly air around her. She slid her hands in her pockets and turned to face the boys. "Do you guys always get to hunt in such beautiful places?"

"I wish." Sam chuckled.

"It's not so nice at night when there's a beast waiting to kill you." Dean said with a straight face. "Don't underestimate this case because of its scenery. It's dangerous out here Sara."

"I know." She insisted. A small eye roll as she turned back around. "So what are we looking for?"

"Blood. Broken branches, anything that showed us which direction it might have fled."

"How close are we to the first victim's crime scene?"

"It's just ahead around the corner." Sam answered as he stepped in front of her.

"So, why don't we each pick a crime scene, follow the bread crumbs into the woods in the center of the trail and see where it leads, maybe the paths intersect somewhere." Sara suggested.

"Yeah, actually that's a pretty good plan." Sam agreed.

"One problem. No way we're leaving you alone out here." Dean said crossing his arms.

"Dean the whole place is only a few miles around, you said so yourself, plus I have the gun. I'll be fine, I scream really loud and I have a feeling you two can run really fast."

"No. I want you within eyes sight."

"Well fine, we split, do two at a time? Happy?"

"Yup." Dean said popping the p.

"I'll head to the second crime scene, you two check out the first once, its to the left around this curve, should still be some caution tape up to mark it." Sam said walking ahead.

"Call if you find something!" Sara called out to him. He continued to walk on, Sara turned to face Dean. "Okay grumpy pants. It's me and you… you know Sam told me that you loved hunting werewolves."

"True." He nodded.

"So why are you so on edge right now?"

"… Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember when Cas said that things of the supernatural world were looking for you, could find you, sense you?"

"Yeah."

"You know how that ghost in the cemetery attacked you?"

"Yes?"

"Well. Why didn't she attack Sam or I? You posed no threat. We did… yet she still came after you. Which leads me to believe that most of the things we hunt will probably come after you first. So I'm just trying to be a little more prepared."

"Oh." Sara's shoulders dropped slightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked in confusion as they walked up to the area where the kill happened.

"For making this more difficult on you guys." Sara admitted with a guilty face. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry." She said turning away from him.

"Hey." Dean said pulling her back to face him. "Don't be sorry. You of all people have nothing to be sorry about, we dragged you into this. We asked you to come with us, to help us. It's not a problem, I just want you to be safe."

"Okay." She nodded. "So explain to me what we're looking at."

"Well." Dean sighed looking at the area blocked off with caution tape. "Blood… body bits, and if we're lucky, the trail with continue."

Sara followed Dean as he walked the edge of the woods around the tape, when Dean lifted a broken branch and smiled Sara smiled back and they walked into the woods slowly, looking for more broken branches or blood.

Sara observed the area and saw nothing but trees, leaves, and sticks… how was she supposed to know what was just a dead stick and what was broken off by a werewolf? Watching Dean fascinated her, he never missed a thing. He pointed out blood spots, twigs that had been bent just the right way. It was obvious that this was Dean in his element, and Sara was content to sit back and watch.

There was the sound of something moving behind them. Dean quickly perked up as Sara turned towards the noise.

"Did you hear tha-"

"Shh!" Dean quickly cut her off. He pulled her against his side as he spun in a circle, gun drawn. Sara's heart rate quickened, her eyes searched for movement in the woods around her, but found nothing. Just distant sounds of movement.

Something big, not a squirrel or a rabbit.

Something stalking them, watching them. Dean could feel eyes on him.

Suddenly a very large Sam appeared from behind a bush.

"Dammit Sammy… call out next time will ya? I coulda shot your ass." Dean said releasing Sara and tucking his gun away.

"Sorry. I followed the path and it led me here… I'm guessing you did the same."

"Yeah, and there's another trail going that way, I'm guessing it will lead to another crime scene." Dean said pointing the opposite direction of where Sam appeared.

"So what's here?" Sara asked looking around them.

"I don't know." Sam said looking for himself.

"Hey… check this out." Dean called out as he kicked some brush out of the way. It revealed an old wooden door with a busted lock. It took them all by surprise as Dean pulled open the door. It was a storm cellar, with scratches all down the walls. In the middle was a chair, with chains sitting around it on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Sara asked.

"It's… I don't know. It looks like this guy tried to lock himself up." Sam said as he examined the small room closer.

"Multiple times it looks like" Dean added.

"Do they all do this?" Sara ran her hand along some of the scratches, they were rough and sharp.

"No.. we've not seen this before."

"So what does it mean?"

"It means someone knows they've messed up. It means we're dealing with someone smart, but panicked."

…..

…..

…..

"What does one pack for a stakeout?" Sara asked tapping her chin as she stood over her things spread across the bed.

"A jacket, warm but light weight." Sam suggested.

"Caffeine of your choice." Dean smiled.

"Gun, knife, a full cell phone battery, we could be out there all night."

Sara looked up to them and nodded, then went through and picked out some leggings to wear under her jeans, and an old hoodie she loved. Wool socks, the hunting boots Dean suggested she get, and some gloves with the tips of the fingers cut off for easy weapon control.- Dean's idea.

"Can we run by a quick mart somewhere? I need a good thermos."

"Got you covered." Dean said lifting one up and tossing it to her. She caught it deftly and grinned.

"Well then I guess I'm good to go for tonight."

"Sara, you should be within arms reach of Sam or I all night, okay? Don't split from us. Like I said earlier this thing might come after you first."

"Okay." She nodded.

"But." Sam started. "You should feel like you can contribute if you hear or see something. You should get used to being out on a hunt."

"I don't want to slow you guys down, that's all I'm worried about."

"You won't. It'll be fine." Sam smiled.

They waited until nightfall and posted in the woods in the middle of the trail, they split again, leaving Dean and Sara across the way from Sam. The storm cellar between them. It was dark, and much colder than Sara anticipated. She had spent the first couple of hours sipping on her coffee. She didn't expect to run out so quickly. Dean who was seated next to her had given her a sad smile when she tipped the large thermos upside down and not even a drop fell. He had chosen to give Sam the other thermos or he would have offered her some of his own hot coffee.

Sara tried to stop her teeth from chattering and making too much noise. Her body tense to stop the shivering. Normally outside in the cold people move their bodies to keep warm, but the point of a stakeout was to be still and quiet until something happened.

Dean had his eyes shut and was letting his ears do all the surveillance in the dark. Waiting for footsteps, rustling of leaves, etc… but he couldn't ignore the soft grind of teeth as Sara bit down.

He opened up his right eye only and looked over to see her with her knees drawn up to her chest, rocking as softly as possible to create some body heat.

Without saying a word he reached out and tapped her shoulder. When she looked back at him he slightly parted he legs and opened his arms. Sara looked up at him with guilt in her eyes… she felt bad that she was such an inconvenience on him and Sam. When Dean noted the hesitancy in her eyes he smiled kindly and waved her over to him. She dropped her shoulders and caved in, quietly making her way to sit between his bowed legs. Once there she turned to the side and slid her legs under one of his knees, then her arms under his jacket and around his torso.

As her head leaned against his chest his arms wound around her and rubbed lightly, hoping friction would thaw her arms. Sara's entire body suddenly felt like it had been lit on fire as her body melted against Dean's. He was so warm, and the way he cradled her left room for her face to lay in the crook of his neck, she breathed in and almost moaned when his scent filled her nose.

Something about this was different from the way she felt laying next to Sam. With both brother's she felt safe, even a little attracted. But right now, being this close to Dean, it genuinely excited her.

She shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind, worried about complicating the already complicated situation. Then she leaned up and softly whispered 'thank you' into Dean's ear.

Dean on the other hand couldn't shove the thought of how close she was to him out of his mind… when her breath blew against his ear he inwardly tensed. He'd always loved being close to beautiful women, but something about this woman made him nervous. Made him hesitant. He felt wrong about wanting her in the way he did… and having her between his legs was torturous in the best of ways.

She nuzzled against him like it was her home, and Dean couldn't keep his hands off of her… until the rustling of leaves behind them made him freeze. Dean could feel Sara's body tense, her breath stopped. He moved his hand to her head, pressing his finger to her lips to signal for her to stay quiet. She nodded very lightly to show she understood.

They waited in silence as the movement passed them and went towards the cellar… Dean waited until he heard the cellar door open before motioning for himself and Sara to stand. He pulled out his weapon and they inches their way to the cellar door, Sam moving in from the other side.

Dean motioned for Sara to stand back as he and Sam moved forward to the open door. They nodded and Sam held up his fingers to the count of three, then they pulled up their guns and turned on a flashlight, pointing into the cellar.

"What the hell'?! Where'd he go?" Sam asked as he noticed the empty cellar.

Suddenly Sara was knocked to the ground, something scratching her shoulder as she fell.

Her scream caught the boy's attention and they turned and shined their light on the werewolf… a young kid with a football jersey from the local high school on.

"Sara!" Dean yelled as he opened fire, the werewolf jumped and ran. Sam ran straight to Sara and Dean moved to chase the beast. He followed him through the woods for about a half of a mile before he lost track and gave up, moving quickly to get back to Sara and Sam.

"Sammy!" He called out once he was close.

"Yeah, we're here." Sam called back, Dean followed his voice over. Sam had Sara sitting up straight but refused to let her stand, the three cuts down the back of her shoulder were deep and actively bleeding. She was hyperventilating slightly.

"Sara, can you walk?" Dean said leaning in front of her.

"I-I.. What the hell was that?!"

"That would be a werewolf sweetheart."

"It.. It was human!"

"No, it wasn't. It was a werewolf… they just look more human then wolf."

"Did you see the jersey? It's just a kid." Sam said sadly. Dean nodded. Sara was still trying to control her breathing.

"C'mon, let's get you up." Dean said standing and helping her up. Sam kept an arm around her as they moved back towards the impala. Dean drove straight to the motel and began to pull out the first aid kit as Sam sat her on the bed.

"You hurting pretty bad?" Dean asked as he handed her a pain killer.

"I can manage." She said pushing the bottle away.

"Sara, have you ever gotten stitches in a motel? Trust me. You want the meds." Sam told her as he flipped open his laptop.

"I'm not used to taking narcotics. Just give me some motrin."

"Motrin?" Dean asked with his eyebrows raised.

"YES! Dammit. Please." Sara said frustrated as she moved her arm the wrong way. Dean jumped back at her tone and grabbed the motrin instead, handing it and a water bottle to Sara. She swallowed four pills quickly.

"This is gonna hurt." Dean warned as he moved all the stuff over to the bed.

"I know." She grumbled.

"Geez… your testy when you're hurt."

"Seriously… now is when you get sensitive?!"

"Damn! Okay… Uh. I can't get to it with your shirt on." He admitted.

Sara didn't hesitate to pull her shirt off, revealing not only her black lace bra but the large tattoo on her mid back. Sam's eyes travelled against his will. Dean followed the intricate line work of the large mandala surrounded by flowers. But as blood trailed down the tattoo Dean's attention was brought back to the deep cuts on the back of her shoulder.

"Deep breath Sara."

"Yeah yeah, just do it." She said reaching over and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Taking a drink before handing it to Dean. He took a swig himself and started stitching her cuts. She whimpered slightly when he hit a tender spot. He apologized but kept going.

"Almost done." He promised her. She nodded and bit down on her lip as she pulled the stich tight.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For being a bitch, and for letting it get away."

"Not your fault Sara, he tricked all of us. We'll get him. I'm sorry we let you get hurt."

"Dean. You can't protect me from everything. Like you said, they're gonna come after me first. I have a feeling this won't be the last set of stitches I receive."

"Should heal in a few weeks."

"Days."

"What?"

"I uh… heal quick. Hurts like a bitch, but it heals quick."

"Oh. Okay…"

Dean went back to stitching and Sara waited till it was over.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt." Dean said as he lifted the whiskey and doused her cut. She hissed and tensed, pulling away. Dean held her in place until he finished. Then he released her.

"Thanks." She said standing.

"Here, let me clean up the rest of your back." Dean offered as he stood behind her with a wet wash cloth, he gently scrubbed down her back and around her cut, cleaning off the excess liquor and blood. Sara stood with her arms covering her chest, suddenly aware that she had no shirt on now that the pain was dulling and her senses were coming back to her.

"Could I possibly borrow a shirt… all mine will be tight against the cut."

"Sure." Sam said as he stood and walked over to his duffle, pulling out a large tshirt and handing it to Sara.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up." She smiled taking it and leaving towards the bathroom. Sam stared at the tattoo as she walked past him.

"Well." Dean sighed. "That could have gone better… what'd you find on the kid?"

"Names Lance Roy. He's a senior at the local high school, friends with the first victim. Haven't found any connection to the other's yet."

"Just a kid… dammit."

"Yeah. I know. Four dead already… could be five before the sun rises."

"Let's hope we interrupted his kill for the night."

"So, what are we gonna do? Drop in the middle of the school pep rally tomorrow?"

"What?" Sara asked coming out of the bathroom and catching part of the conversation.

"Nothing, we'll finish this in the morning. We all need to get some rest."

"No… you said something about dropping a kid at a school?"

"Sara. Let's do this tomorrow." Sam asked kindly.

"We can't just kill a poor kid…"

"Sara, that thing isn't some poor kid. It's a monster. He is a monster, he's killed… hell he almost killed you tonight!" Dean argued.

"… I'm going to bed." She said softly as she crossed her arms. She moved to Sam's bed and got under the covers, laying on her stomach so as not to put pressure on her stitches. Sam and Dean shared a sigh and a frustrated look. They both knew that tomorrow would not be an easy day. The job isn't an easy one, and the kills aren't always easy. This was a tough lesson for even people who had been hunters their entire life… but it is what it is, and the kid has to die.

Dean kicked off his boots and salted the door and windows before laying on the bed, taking in a deep breath as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. Sam however climbed into bed and slipped under the covers, trying to respectfully leave some space between himself and Sara.

Her mind went a million miles a minute, between the thought of how terrified she was when the werewolf hovered over her and barred it's teeth, and he looked in the photo Sam had pulled up on his laptop. All smiles, his whole life ahead of him… his family and friends. They would mourn him. They would ask 'who could have done this' as they stood over his body, filled with bullet holes.

The thought made her sick… She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain throbbing in her shoulder. But it just wouldn't stop. Once Sam let out soft snores she snuck out of the bed and found the bottle of whiskey on the table. She sat on the chair in the corner and opened the blinds just enough to watch out in the parking lot. She sipped the whiskey till the throbbing dulled, then she set it on the floor and moved back to the bed, crawling under the covers and dozing off to sleep.

…..

…..

…..

Sam was at the table when Dean stirred awake. Sara still asleep on the bed, and his eyes wandered to the whiskey bottle under the chair next to the open blinds that he specifically remembered closing. He pointed to it and looked up to Sam.

"Wasn't me… must have been her."

Dean looked over and sighed.

"This is gonna be a rough one."

"Yeah, kid is the oldest of 4… mom's a teacher, Dad's a local cop. Dean. This one won't go down quietly."

"Well, he's gotta go down Sam. He's already killed four people."

"I now, I'm not disagreeing, I'm just saying this won't be easy."

"Neither will convincing her not to hate us afterwards." Dean said climbing out of the bed.

"Yeah… you can say that one again." Sam sighed.

"Should we wake her?"

"No. Let her sleep."

"So how do we corner the kid alone?"

"Wait for him to go back out there tonight."

"…Maybe we should leave her here."

"You think she'll go for that?"

"No…"

…..

…..

…..

Dean dug into his burger and Sam spread dressing over his salad, Sara just picked at her fries. She hadn't said much to the boys since she woke up. She asked Sam to fill her in on the case details and reluctantly he did. She weighed their options in her mind all morning.

"What if he killed them by accident?"

"It doesn't matter. He killed four times, he'll do it again." Dean answered with detachment. It bothered Sara the way they both shut off their emotions when it came to this case. She didn't want to argue it out loud but… she couldn't help but question it silently.

"What if he doesn't know?"

"He knows. Or he wouldn't have set up the storm cellar." Sam answered slowly.

"I don't think we should be so rash about this."

"Sara, we're not being rash. Look. I know it's hard to understand but there isn't another option. He's killed four people, all four of those people also had families, and standings in the town… hell one of them was a teammate. But he couldn't stop, and he won't be able to stop. He's obviously already tried. Next it may be one of his younger siblings… if we leave him alive, and three more people pop up dead next month, then how would you feel?" Sam explained carefully.

Sara pushed her plate away and stared out the window.

"You should eat something, it's gonna be a long night." Dean warned her.

"I'm gonna wait outside." She said as she slid out of the booth, walking towards the impala and sitting on the trunk, staring out at the sunset.

"Dammit." Dean grumbled as he threw down the last bite of his burger on the plate.

"She'll come around Dean. She's just trying to process it all. It's not an easy thing for even us, imagine how she feels about it."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"It's the last night of the lunar cycle… we gotta get this done tonight."

"I know Dean."

…..

…..

…..

"Sara, let's go over this plan one more time."

"I sit down, I shut up, and I let you do your job." She said stiffly.

Dean looked at her with aggravation.

"That's unfair and you know it." Dean told her sternly.

"Okay, guys… take a breather." Sam said standing between them.

"Can we please just talk to this kid before we shoot him!" Sara asked exasperated.

"I don't know if that's possible Sara."

"It is Sam! Please!"

"… We'll just play it by ear, okay?" He agreed reluctantly. Sara nodded.

"I'm going over there, you two stay on this side of the cellar." Dean growled as he walked off.

It amazed Sara how one day she could be so drawn into him and the next completely turned off by his attitude. She crossed her arms and huffed as she leaned her head against Sam's arm.

"Sam… I hate this. How do you do it?"

"It's not easy… but we've learned what has to be done."

"How are you so sure it's the right thing?"

"Experience. Patterns."

"But what if-"

"Stop, Sara. I have done the 'what if' thing a hundred times… it only makes the job harder."

Sara sighed and slumped down against the tree. Preparing for another stakeout but one without Dean's body heat to keep her warm when the night air dropped. Instead she opted for a second jacket. Sam chose to sit at a tree not far from her, one where he could still make out her figure sipping coffee from a thermos.

Tonight they waited even longer than the night before. Sara was out of coffee and still freezing without Dean beside her, but at this point she had been awake for so long she began nodding off to sleep. But the breaking twigs under Sam's shoes as he rose and lifted his gun caught her attention.

"Wait!" She yelled out as she realized Dean was on the other side and the werewolf was in the cellar as the brother's moved towards it.

"Sara don't!" Sam yelled, but she turned on her flashlight and ran down into the cellar where the boy turned and faced her.

Only he wasn't a werewolf, he was just a boy.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled at her.

"Lance… please. Let me help you." Sara said softly as she pulled out her gun and laid it on the ground.

"Sara stop!" Dean yelled as he and Sam moved down into the cellar behind her. She turned to face them.

"Just wait!" She begged. "Lance… we know what you are."

"Lady you're crazy!" He replied in a panic.

"Lance! Tell us the truth! Tell us what happened." She persuaded.

The boy raised his arms to his head and pulled his hair slightly as his eyes glazed over.

"It was an accident." He mumbled with broken words. Tears in his eyes. "Tommy didn't… he didn't get here in time to put on the lock, and when he opened the door I just couldn't stop myself. You don't understand… he was my best friend! He helped me. And I killed him!" Lance cried.

"What about the other three bodies?" Dean asked.

"Look I tried! I tried to lock myself up! But.. I… I could never go through with it. It just takes over, you don't know what it's like."

"Sorry kid. You killed four innocent people. You know what has to be done." Dean growled lifting his gun.

"Dean no!" Sara said stepping in front of his gun. Dean instantly moved it.

"Dammit Sara! Move!"

"No! c'mon Dean… please. He. He learned his lesson! He'll have someone else lock him up! Right Lance?!"

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded frantically with tears coming down his face. Terrified for his life at the turn of events in front of him.

"Sara no he won't! He's saying it now because he wants to live!" Dean argued pushing past her.

"No! He's been punished enough Dean! You don't know what it's like!"

"WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT?!"

"To kill your best friend!" Sara screamed at him, tears coming down her own face now. Dean stared at her, and for a moment his eyes showed the smallest sign of pity through the anger. But the sound of a gun going off behind her made her heart stop.

Lance fell to the ground, one bullet hole to the forehead. Sam swallowed as Sara turned to face him, shock and horror on her face. She dropped to her knees in front of Lance's body. Checking for a pulse. Checking to see if he was breathing… anything. She began CPR.

Dean stormed out of the cellar, his eyes glued to the ground, unable to face his brother or Sara at the moment. He was angry, he was sad, but mostly he felt bad for Sara. Sam placed his gun back in it's place on his waist. Then he moved slowly to stand in front of Sara. She was resilient, pumping the boy's chest as hard as she could, stopping every thirty beats to fill his lungs with air.

"Sara." He said softly as he bent down.

"Sam! Help me!" She cried as she continued to pound against his chest. Sam reached out and placed his hands over hers, but instead of helping he held her wrists still. She quickly realized his intent.

"No! No, no no… Let me go!" She pulled back from him.

"Sara, please… let me help you." Sam asked softly.

"No! Don't touch me!" She yelled to Sam as she backed herself against the wall. Standing and storming out. Sam sighed and decided that now wasn't the time to bombard her, but let her have some space to herself.

Once outside and into the woods Sara just began to run, and didn't turn back. Didn't look back. She just ran… until she came out to a road. Once on that road she began to walk, and walk… and walk some more until a bus stop came into sight. She took a deep breath and reached into her pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. It was the only thing she had, but it was enough.

Sam and Dean finished destroying the body and all the evidence in silence. They knew going after Sara was pointless, instead Dean had called Cas and asked him to follow her. He knew she would run, and he had a pretty good idea about where.

Once back in the impala Dean started the impala and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Dean. It's not our fault… she's not dealing with Anna's death. She's just shoved it aside, and it came back to bite her. We've both been down that road before, have we not?"

"She's not made to deal with this shit like us, Sammy. We pushed too hard."

"No, Dean. We didn't. She was doing well… this was just a hard case, we didn't know what it was gonna be when we walked into it."

"So how far do we let her get before we go after her?"

"As far as she wants to run. Although I'm sure I know where she's going."

"Yeah. Me too." Dean sighed as he pulled back out onto the road.

Once they were back at the motel they began to pack their belongings, Dean was done first and he began to pack Sara's things into her duffle. He carefully folded her clothes, and when Sam wasn't looking he even took the time to run his hand across the fabric.

He knew he had asked too much too soon, that she was still mourning but not processing like she should have been. He should have made sure she was okay before he took her out on another hunt. But he didn't… he pushed, like he always does, and now she had run.

…..

…..

…..

Sara sat on the very last row of seats on the bus. Tucked against the window with her hood pulled up over her head. She had tried to cry as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She had almost cried herself to sleep when a voice caught her attention.

"The one thing I don't understand about buses are why there is no safety belts. In every other vehicle there are straps to keep the human body in place in the event of an accident, but not when you put several people into one vehicle. Ironic."

"Castiel?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi lovelies! Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! It has been a crazy busy few weeks in my life with the holidays, and sickness, and work, and just… life. I am super happy to finish a chapter I started over two weeks ago. It's been little by little but it's done and I can't wait to post it! Please read and review! Let me know what you guys think! Love you all and thank you for your patience!

"Castiel what are you doing here?" Sara asked confused as to how the angel appeared on the bus without a sound.

"I felt as if you would be safer if someone was with you."

"So you're not here to make me go back?" She asked meekly.

"No. Going back is your choice. I cannot force you to do anything that you do not want to do Sara. I have done my part by bringing you to the Winchesters, what happens from there is up to the three of you."

Sara sighed.

"Sara, may I ask what it is you are doing here?"

"I can't do it." She whispered.

"Do what?"

"Be a hunter."

"I don't think there were ever any expectations for you to become a hunter."

"… I wanted to help. I wanted to be useful."

"Sara, you being who you are is useful to them. You may not realize it yet but your role in their lives is important. They need you, and now that your existence has been revealed to the world, I feel confident in saying that you need them as well."

"They probably hate me right now."

"I think it would surprise you to know their feelings on the matter."

"You don't think they're mad? I got in their way, busted their case, I could have gotten us caught or killed."

"Sara, they are worried about you. Dean mostly. Sam understands your need for space, Dean is much like an over protective parent. He feels responsible for this."

"Why? It's not his fault!"

"Well we both know that, but in Dean's mind. He is always at fault. His life has manipulated his outlook on things."

"He doesn't deserve that…"

"No, he doesn't. But there is nothing we can do to change it."

"I don't know if I can go back… I don't know if I can be okay with them killing people, with letting people die, I just don't know how to make that okay in my head."

"Those who Sam and Dean kill are always guilty of killing someone else, most times its multiple deaths. You have to look at those you're saving, and not those you're killing."

"Well I'm not there yet…"

"Sara. Would you like to talk about what's really bothering you?"

Sara looked up to Castiel and knew by the look in his eye that he was happy to talk about everything else except Anna, but that he knew this all came back to her not being able to move past Anna's death. Not being able to move past how her death affected her family, and friends.

Not able to let go of the guilt. How can she get her best friend killed and then sign up to kill people for the rest of her life? It felt too dark. Too heavy.

She chewed on her lip as she stared out the window, not ready to speak the words out loud. Not able to think about it for more than a second. It hurt too much.

"No." She finally whispered. Castiel nodded slightly.

"Do you mind if accompany you?"

"You don't even want to know where we're going?"

"Sara, I know where you're going. I don't have to ask."

Sara sighed and leaned, letting her head rest against the angel's shoulder. She may not have said it out loud but she was thankful that Cas had appeared, she felt safer with him here. She felt like she wasn't so alone. She was beginning to realize that while she had spent her whole life dealing with things alone, it was a lot easier to do them with someone by your side.

…..

…..

…..

"I don't even know what we're supposed to say to her."

"Well. She probably doesn't really want to talk either… but she should know that she's not alone."

"Cas is there."

"Dean, Cas is not us. Cas is not the person she spends her time with, the people she lives with. She needs to know we're not against her on this."

"This is stupid." Dean said shaking his head.

"Just because you can't express yourself in a healthy way doesn't mean she can't." Sam shot back. Dean turned up the radio so that Sam could not talk over it, and then he stared at the road while his mind went a thousand miles a minute.

He thought about how much it drove him crazy not to know where she is right now. He thought about how he yelled at her, about the look in her eyes. He thought about whether or not he had missed the signs of her grief, did he push when he should have backed off? Did he ask too much?

Why didn't he go after her himself?

And why the hell does this bother him so damn much? What is it about her that irritates him and drives him to no sleep, what is it about her that brings out this insane drive to protect at all cost? He just didn't understand why he was so drawn to her.

Sam on the other hand seemed more concerned for Dean's well being at the moment. He knew Sara needed to grieve, needed to process, but he couldn't understand what exactly Dean needed. It was odd to him to see Dean so caught up on a woman of all things, something that has always come a dime a dozen in his life. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed Sara's company as much as Dean, that he found her as attractive as Dean did, but there was something about her that didn't click with him in the same way. He adored Sara, would lay his life down to protect her, but when he held her in his arms, he didn't feel that familiar punch in the gut that comes with all the other flood of emotion when you truly feel the need to be with someone.

Sam looked over to Dean one last time, then back out his window, knowing that soon this drive would end and then he would have to be the middle ground for both Sara and his brother.

…..

…..

…..

Sara arrived back in her home town right as the sun began to set in the west, falling behind the mountains. She stood and stared at it, then closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh mountain air that she missed so dearly.

"You miss this place." Cas stated, not asking, but observing.

"Yeah. Yeah I do…" But not as much as she missed Anna. Not as much as she missed spending her nights off work at Anna's house eating take out and binge watching TV. Not as much as she missed having a partner in crime when it came to boys, work,… life in general. She missed the one person she never lied to, the one person who she never had to lie to because the secret language they had meant that they didn't need words to communicate. They could talk across the room and no one would know any better. Anna knew her next move before she did, and vice versa.

"Where are we going next?"

"Its getting dark, we should get a room for tonight… I wanna go see Anna in the morning." Sara said softly.

"Okay, should I provide you with some sort of meal before you go to bed?"

"No, Cas. Really I'm not hungry. Thank you though."

"Okay, where to?"

"Um, there's a really nice hotel down the block, do you think you could uh take us there and spare me the cab ride?"

"Sure." Cas smiled as he grabbed Sara by the arm, before she could blink they were standing outside of the hotel, her stomach swimming.

"Oh… geez." She said leaning down to her knees and holding back the wave of nausea.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I asked for it. Let's uh. Go get a room." Sara said standing and walking in.

Once the room was booked Sara took Cas down the street to the store to buy herself a few sets of clothes, she was unsure of how long she would be in town. She was careful to avoid the hospital, it hurt too much to be that close to it and not be able to go in and see all her friends and coworkers. Not that they would remember her anyways. Once back to the room she was glad she had sprung for the master suite, giving her a private bedroom and Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. She filled it with hot water and poured in some of the bubbly magic she had missed since moving in with the boys. She lit a few candles and sank down. Breathing in the scent of lavender and vanilla.

Sara couldn't stop her mind from wandering to Sam and Dean. She wanted to know where they were, if they were mad at her, if they were looking for her… or if they were happy to be away from her for a few days. She couldn't stop thinking about how warm she felt with her body against Deans… but then all she could see was the anger in his eyes when she ruined the case. The way he raised his voice, how stupid she must have sounded. Desperate. Damaged.

How could someone like him want to be around someone like that?

…..

…..

…..

Dean was driving in silence. Sam had finally fallen asleep, and he took it as a chance to turn down the music and think. Something that was new for him, felt odd to him. He never felt overwhelmed by the music, but now he did. And it disturbed him. He felt like the silence was the only thing that allowed him to think clearly.

"Hello Dean."

"Geez! Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled as he swerved, causing Sam to jolt awake.

"Sorry." Cas said slowly.

"Wait, if you're here then where is Sara?" Dean asked as he pulled the car to the shoulder. Worry in his eyes.

"She's currently taking what she called a bubble bath. I'm not sure why someone would bathe in bubbles? It doesn't sound like it would be a very effective at cleaning one's body."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So she's okay?" Dean asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"We're about 10 hours out… I think we'll meet up with you and her in the morning if you think that's going to be okay with her." Sam said stretching and yawning.

"I think that would be sufficient. She seems to be in a much calmer state of mind at this point."

"Good." Sam nodded. "You think she'll come back?"

"She is afraid the two of you are angry with her."

"Angry? Why would we be angry?" Dean asked confused.

"She feels as if she ruined the case and put the two of you in danger. She feels responsible for the two of you much like you do her."

"Dammit." Dean mumbled. It made him even more upset to think that right now Sara was sitting in a room alone, thinking about how mad at her he must be, when in reality he felt like she should be the one angry with him. Sam watched his brother's internal struggle.

"It'll be fine Dean, when we get there we will have the chance to explain."

"Explain what exactly? How is this conversation supposed to go? We all hug and kiss and makeup? No… there's a problem. We have to figure out how to fix it. She took off Sam. She doesn't want to be with us, and if that's the case then so be it but we have to find a way to protect her while not being with her!"

"Dean. You don't even know if that's what she really wants. Like Cas said… she thinks we're mad at her. She probably thinks we don't want her to come back, she's given no indication that she won't come back with us."

"Oh, you mean other than running off without a word?"

"Dean. She's still grieving. She freaked out."

"Okay. I'm so done with this… when we get there. We figure out the next step. Until then. I'm done talking about it, Cas please stay with her."

"Of course." Cas nodded as he disappeared.

"Why don't you let me drive and you catch some sleep."

"No."

"Whatever." Sam sighed.

…..

…..

…..

The light came through the curtains in glimpses, the movement of the fan causing it to sway. Sara began to awaken and the moment she realized where she was she smiled and jumped out of the bed, rushing over to the balcony and pulling back the curtains.

The sight of the mountains gave her more comfort than anything had in weeks. She pulled on a robe and opened the door, stepping out onto it. She closed her eyes and breathed in the mountain air once again. Letting it fill her with memories. With love. With hope.

But with a hint of sadness she never felt before now.

This place will never mean the same as it did before, it will never hold all the good things, because they're shadowed by tragedy. The more Sara stood there and thought about it the more she lingered her gaze to the left, where she knew the cemetery was. She knew where she had to go, and what she had to do. But it didn't make it any easier to brush her teeth, pull on her clothes, or walk outside of her bedroom door.

When she did she came face to face with Cas, who stood when she entered the room.

"Should I spare the cab drive again?"

"Um. No. Actually I think I'll take this one."

"Very well." Cas nodded.

"Hey Cas, can I uh… can I do this one alone?"

"I'll be watching from afar to ensure your safety."

"Thanks." She mumbled before he disappeared. Sara swallowed and walked down stairs. She walked three blocks over to the best coffee shop in town, one that she visited frequently when she lived her, she knew all the local hidden menu secrets, and the barista usually knew what to prepare for her by the time she made it to the front of the line. But this time when she walked in, everyone looked at her like she was a stranger.

Because she was a stranger now.

She sighed after placing her order, then walked over to the wall where the shop kept pictures, many of groups of customers sitting and chatting, laughing. Her eyes skimmed familiar faces, until it landed on one in particular.

"Anna." She breathed. She recognized this picture… it was a picture of her and Anna sitting together the night after a particularly long and crazy shift. One of the two of them in their uniforms, sleep deprived and exhausted, but still smiling. Happy to be off work.

But now it was just a picture of Anna, alone. Still smiling. Still wearing the uniform.

"Sara." The barista called out, causing her to jump. She turned but quickly realized she was only calling out her ready order. She took her coffee and smiled lightly, discreetly pulling Anna's picture off the wall before leaving. She knew she should take a cab. She knew it was a good five miles down the road to the cemetery, but she felt the need to at least walk her way to the edge of downtown. Once there she stood and waited. Trying to find the nerve. Finishing her coffee before throwing the cup away in the trashcan at the corner bus stop. She stepped out to the edge and hailed a taxi. One stopped quickly and she solemnly gave the driver the instructions.

The ride was short, but slow. Each mile dragging on. Each mile bringing more anxiety than the last. Each mile weighing more on her chest as she tried to breathe slowly and deeply.

"Here Miss." The driver said as he stopped in front of the gate. "Would you like for me to wait on you?"

"No. I'm not sure how long I'll be." Sara confessed.

He nodded and took payment before driving off and leaving Sara alone. She entered the small office in the front of the gate and requested information on the exact site of the grave. This particular cemetery was large and she didn't want to waste time searching, building more anxiety.

Once the map was in her hand she began walking towards the back left corner of the property. Every step was harder to take than the last. Once she was close enough that Anna's headstone was in sight she froze. Unable to take even one more step.

She bit own on her quivering lip and closed her eyes.

"I can't do this." She mumbled turning around, but when she did she came face to face with Cas.

"Sara." He said sympathetically. "You have come this far, don't give up on yourself now. You need this."

"Cas I can't." She whispered as she cried. "I don't how to do this."

"I don't think anyone really does. It's just something you have to do."

"It shouldn't have been her."

"It shouldn't have been you either Sara."

With that Cas was gone again, and Sara was alone. She turned back towards Anna's grave and walked one very small step at a time.

"A beloved daughter and friend. Taken from this world too soon, fly high my angel." Sara read aloud. Words that had been picked out by her mother no doubt, she had always called Anna her angel. Sara kneeled down and reached out to touch the flowers, freshly placed. Someone had been visiting. She suddenly felt guilty for not bringing flowers of her own to lay down.

"Anna…" Sara sighed softly. "I'm so sorry."

She turned her head and chewed on her lip for a moment, knowing that if she let her emotions take ahold of her now then she wouldn't be able to make it through all of this. Wouldn't be able to do what she came here to do.

"I don't know if you can actually hear me, or if you are listening. You're probably up there somewhere getting your nails done or partying." Sara laughed. "But if you can Anna. Just know that I had no idea, about any of this… cause I damn sure would have told my best friend." Tears fell slowly and silently as she stared at the letters on the stone.

"You know, we uh… We never talked about who was going to go first. Or what the other was supposed to do when they were gone. Now I kinda wish we had. I uh, I met some new friends. I don't know if you've been watching, but they're some pretty great people… Anna there is this whole new world out there that we never even knew about. All of these terrible, scary things. But um, these new friends, they hunt down these kinds of things. They protect people."

Sara sighed and moved to lean against Anna's headstone, slowly but surely becoming more comfortable with talking out loud and being in the cemetery. She let her fingers glide over the edge of the cold hard stone.

So heavy.

So final.

"Anna. I don't know how to do this without you." Sara cried. "I don't know how to start over, and make a new life without you… I don't know how to fight monsters, or help save people."

Sara slumped and laid her head on the corner, letting her tears fall down the side of the smooth solid stone. Letting out everything she'd held back for so long. Everything she had buried within herself so that no one would see it. So that she could be a hunter.

But she wasn't a hunter. She wasn't built to be a hunter. It wasn't a part of her that needed to be fulfilled… her place in life was helping people. Healing people. And she knew it would take time to find a way to fit that into a life with Sam and Dean.

But for now all she wanted to do was stay here, listen to breeze blow through the trees, and talk to her best friend one more time.

…..

…..

…..

Sam and Dean drove up as quietly as possible, staying a distance away from where they could just barely spot Sara sitting on the ground. Cas was sitting on a bench, watching her from afar. Once out of the car the boys walked over to stand behind him.

"How long has she been there?" Sam asked quietly.

"An hour or so." Cas answered while still watching her.

"How long should we wait?" Dean asked.

"She's done a fair amount of the crying already. She's talked a lot, now she is just sitting. I think now would be fine."

"Great." Dean sighed. He and Sam began the same long walk that Sara took. But this time the steps were quicker, and while there was anxiety in one of the two men, it didn't stop them from approaching from behind.

Sara could hear the footsteps, she wasn't sure why but she felt relieved that they were here. That they came to find her. To be with her at this point and time. She needed them now more than ever.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Sara asked before either brother could say a word. Not looking up to face them, just staring at the stone.

"Yeah. It is." Sam agreed, stepping closer and taking a knee. "Sara, are you okay?"

"Honestly? I don't think I am. Not yet." She answered with surprising calmness. She still had yet to look towards either of them. But Dean took it as a good sign that she was speaking to them at least.

"That's okay. You don't have to be." Sam answered.

Slowly Sara turned, looking at Sam, and then at Dean. As her gaze lingered on his her eyes began to water again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely able to get the words out as her lips quivered.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart." Dean said giving her a small smile. She went to speak again, but couldn't get the words to form. Couldn't push herself to speak. Sam moved forward and took her in his arms. Letting her fall apart with her face in his shoulder, hidden from the world. Safe from judgement. Safe from everything.

"I'm so sorry Sam." She said between breaths.

"Its okay, we're okay." Sam comforted her, rubbing her back and helping her to stand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he surrounded her. Holding her as tightly as he could. Sara was almost afraid to pull away. Afraid to ask what came next.

"Sara." Sam said softly. "We want you to come back with us."

She turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of Dean's face, looking for any sign of resistance. Any sign that he didn't want her to come back with them. But what she found was something she couldn't quite pin point. Something she couldn't read.

"I don't want to get in the way." Sara whispered, pulling her eyes back down. "I shouldn't have been there last time… I shouldn't have put you guys in harms way."

"Sara." Dean called, Sam loosened his grip significantly and Sara turned nervously to face him. "It wasn't your fault. It was ours. We asked too much too soon."

"No, no… it wasn't that." Sara shook her head, taking a step closer. "I. I'm just not very good at this whole thing. I don't really know how I'm supposed to let go of my old life, and Anna. And then pick up and be a part of this whole new life. All of this… terrifying shit. I thought I was making it work, but really I think I just kinda shoved one half of myself to the side and tried to pretend it didn't exist. And I can't do that anymore. I have to find a way to fit ALL of me into your life. But. I don't know how? I don't know what to do, Dean." She confessed with a broken voice.

"Just. Let us protect you, you're not safe out here Sara. You're not safe alone."

"But I want to help. I can't just stand by and watch you two risk your lives on a daily basis. I feel useless. I need to help you."

"You will… when the time comes." Sam added.

Sara nodded slightly. Looking back down at the ground, then turning to face Anna's grave.

"Do you want to stay for a while longer?" Sam offered.

"Its not going to make leaving any easier if I stay… why delay it."

"Sara we can go, give you a minute alone." Dean added.

Sara chuckled softly.

"I spent so much of my life alone, being comfortable with being alone, enjoying the peace of being alone… but I kind of miss being with people too. I miss the comfort of having someone there. Anna was always there, but then you two came along."

She turned and looked at them for a moment and let a sad smile fall onto her face.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered.

She lingered in Dean's gaze for a moment, then looks back to the cold hard slab on the ground. Kneeling in front of it. She smiled and kissed her hand, laying it on the top of the smooth stone.

"Bye Anna." She whispered. Then she stood and walked over to Dean, he wrapped one arm around her. She laid her head against his shoulder, then tilted it to whisper in his ear.

"Please take me home, Dean."

…..

…..

…..

The ride through the mountains from the back seat of the impala was mesmerizing. Dean had stopped at a gas station in town and found directions to the most scenic route back towards home. He and Sam agreed it would be nice for Sara to see the mountains up close before going back to Kansas. The ride was shorter than they all had hoped, but Sara felt a sense of calm with her departure. It was not rushed, and panicked like the first one was. This trip allowed her to take her time with saying good bye, allowed her to appreciate the small things one last time. She felt relieved and almost happy to be returning to the bunker, to try and fit into this crazy life again.

Dean was driving, but Sam noticed he heaviness in his eyelids, knew that he hadn't slept in over a day. Had been driving non-stop.

"Dean. Why don't you crash in the back. I'll drive."

"Yeah." Dean nodded reluctantly, knowing if he didn't go now then he would start nodding off at the wheel. He turned to look back as he pulled onto the shoulder of the road, Sara was asleep, leaned against the door.

"Want me to wake her?" Sam asked.

"No. there's room for two back there." Dean sighed as he climbed out and moved to the backseat. He climbed in slowly and stretched out as much as possible without disturbing Sara.

Sam pulled back out onto the road and Dean was asleep in minutes. Until one particularly deep pot hole woke both him and Sara with a jolt.

"Sammy… try not to kill my car will ya?" Dean groaned.

Sara turn to her left in surprise, when she had fallen asleep Dean had been the one driving.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"A few hours." Sam answered.

She nodded and looked over to Dean, who looked exhausted still.

"You look like you could use some more sleep." She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back. Sam had the radio on and was humming along, not paying attention to the two of them in the back. "Hey listen… Sara. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have dragged you out there like that."

"Dean. It wasn't your fault. I thought I was ready… I wanted to be ready. You couldn't have known I was going to lose my mind. I shouldn't have pulled that on you, I owe you the apology."

"Nah, it was a hard case. It wasn't what any of us expected."

"You should lay down." She said softly, pulling her sweater off her shoulders and folding it in her lap to make a pillow.

"No. I'm good." Dean shook his head.

"Dean. Come on. You're exhausted… I can see it on your face."

"Sure you won't mind?" He asked sheepishly.

"Not at all." Sara smiled in return. "I owe you for the body warmth."

"Oh that pleasure was all mine." Dean winked. Sara rolled her eyes playfully as Dean moved in the backseat and laid on his back, his head resting on her lap, his feet tipped up and crossed against the door. He took a deep breath and wiggled to get comfortable in his new found spot.

Sara leaned back against the window and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to find her again, but she only found Dean's soft snores. She peeked her eyes open, and he was soundly sleeping. She reached up and gently pulled her fingertips through his short, but soft hair.

It wasn't lost on Sara how symmetrical Dean's face was. How sharp his jaw line was, and soft and pink his lips were. She let her fingertips trail down the side of his cheek, tickling over his stubble, he began to move and she quickly pulled back. He didn't wake, only turned his body and laid against her legs again. She reached down and let herself fall asleep running her hand through his hair.

…..

…..

…..

"Dean."

"Hmmm…"

"Dean. Wake up. We're home." Sam said softly. Trying not to wake Sara.

Dean's eyes slowly pulled open, it took him a moment to realize that Sara's hand rested on the back of his neck, her face curled into the seat. He slowly moved, and it stirred her awake as well.

"Where are we?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Home." Dean answered.

As Dean sat up, Sara who was still mostly asleep leaned against him. He put his arm around her and squeezed before moving to climb out of the backseat. He went around and grabbed bags from the trunk. Carrying them in with Sam before coming back out, still finding Sara dozing. He smiled and leaned down, picking her up and carrying her inside.

"Mm… Dean." She mumbled against his neck.

"Yeah?"

"M'hungry."

"Music to my ears, I'm starving." Dean agreed as he set her down on one of the softer chairs in the library. "I think you're gonna have to open your eyes if you want to eat without making a mess though."

"Where we gonna go?" She blinked.

"How do pancackes sound?"

"Amazing." Sara smiled.

"Well, if you think you could make some of that bacon again- then I can handle the rest." Dean said with eyebrows raised.

"Dean its like two in the morning." Sara giggled.

"Exactly, its breakfast time." He grinned.

…..

…..

…..

"Coming in hot." Dean warned as he slid past Sara with a pan in his hand, using his spatula to slide pancakes off onto a plate. Sam was showering while Dean and Sara were cooking. Sara was in charge of bacon and bacon only, Dean's orders. He insisted on making the rest. She showered first, letting him get started, and by the time she finished the bacon he had the rest of a five course breakfast laid out on the bar in the kitchen. Once she finished the bacon she walked over with a piece in her hand and held it out. Dean wasted not a second eating the entire thing in one bite.

"Oh… so good." He moaned with is mouthful, his eyes rolling backwards.

"Oh stop. Its just bacon." Sara said walking away with blushed cheeks.

"Damn good bacon."

"Wow." Sam said walking in. "You two must have really been hungry."

"Starving." They said at the same time. Sara blushed again and looked away from Sam as he grinned at her.

"What can I do to help?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. We're done. Just getting ready to set out some plates." Sara answered.

"I'll take care of that."

Sam set out the plates and the three of them sat down at the table, food spread everywhere. For the time it took them to make such a large meal they spent little time devouring it. Conversation was minimal as everyone was too busy chewing, and by the time they were done Sara was nodding off with a fully belly to put her right to sleep.

"I don't think I could eat one more bite." She confessed with closed eyes.

"I could." Dean smiled reaching over and stealing the last bite of bacon off her plate. She opened one eye and shook her head. Sam laughed.

"Thanks for cooking guys, I got the clean up." Sam offered as he stood.

"No way. This place is a mess. I'll help." Sara said standing immediately afterwards.

"Sara, you're half asleep. Go to bed for a few hours. Sun will be up by then." Sam insisted.

"No. I can help."

"Sara." Sam smiled taking the plate from her hand. "Bed."

"Fine, dad." Sara mocked with a wink. "Thanks for breakfast Dean, she rubbed her hand along his back as she walked by. It sent tingles down to his toes, but he'd never admit that out loud. Once she was gone he stood and began helping Sam.

"I'm glad she came back… She seems to be in a much better mindset about being here." Sam said as he started the sink.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Dean. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass... what is it?"

"We still have to hunt, Sam. We gotta figure out a way to do that and not scare her off again."

"It'll be fine. We'll give her a few days to readjust before going back out. We'll find an easy one."

"We thought the last one was going to be an easy one."

"Well, Dean. We can't just avoid cases because we're afraid she's going to run. We've got to help her figure out what to do in situations like that. Maybe we could let her stay back at the motel for the gorey stuff, ya know?"

"Your mean for the stuff that almost kills us? Isn't that when we really need her."

"Yeah." Sam sighed, realizing Dean's point. "They won't all be like the last one. She'll adjust. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about that… I'm worried about not getting her or us killed next time we're out there and the thing we're hunting isn't some teen wolf. If something like that does happen again then it could be really bad."

"It won't." Sara's voice interrupted.

"Sara, we thought you went to bed." Sam said turning abruptly. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, wondering how much of the conversation she heard.

"Forgot something." She said as she walked over and picked up a small bag off the counter. "I'm not going to run off again, Dean."

"Sara we know it's just tha-" Sam began to explain.

"It's just that you don't think I can handle it… I get it. I'm not sure I can either. But I'm not going to run again. I took off because I felt like part of me was still back in Colorado. But I've tied that loose end. I'm not saying I'm ready to go back out there and face the world, but I'm ready to try."

"Sara, we just want you to be safe. We can't drop our guard on a hunt. It gets people killed."

"So teach me. Tell me what I need to do to not be in the way Dean. Stop talking about it behind my back and say it to my face… help me understand."

"Okay. You're right. Sorry. We should have discussed it with you."

"Am I safe to go to bed, or should I stick around for the next half of the conversation?" She asked with mild offense.

"No. We're done." Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Goodnight." She mumbled before leaving. Dean looked up to Sam and sighed before going to bed himself. He laid there, wondering how to fit her into the equation. He thought he had it all figured out, but obviously that didn't work out well for either of them. So now he needed a new game plan. A new strategy.

His whole life the women had just been off to the side, the fun part, the upside. How was he going to fit one into the nitty gritty danger without her losing her cool again? How was he going to be focused on doing the job when he's constantly looking over his shoulder?

But on the contrary, how could he not have her around. In the short time she'd come into his life a part of him had attached to her. He couldn't leave her behind when she was vulnerable, not until she was confident in self defense. He couldn't have her locked up, she'd feel like a prisoner.

And as much as he tried to bury the thought in his mind, he couldn't be away from her, because when he was all he could think about was what she was doing.

No. He thought to himself. Dean Winchester cannot be falling in love, his life was never made to work that way. He had never had a place for that, women were for fun, to blow off steam, but to love one? After Lisa?

Never again.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I miss you guys! I miss hearing from you, I miss being able to update on a regular schedule. I promise I'm working on that! In other news HOUSCON IS ALMOST HERE! AHHH! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review! I love to hear from you all!

"Just one more second!" Sara grumbled.

"Running out of time." Dean warned her.

"I've almost got it!" she replied as she twisted the pick in the lock, trying to get it to catch and unlock the door. But just before she had it in position the timer began to sound. Dean tapped it with his thumb to shut it off while Sara threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why does this have to be done in less than 30 seconds?!"

"Because when you're lock picking you have to focus. When you're focused on that you're not focused on what could be behind you, you should limit that amount of time to as small of a window as possible."

"Maybe you two should just do the lock picking then." Sara sighed standing.

"And if we're not there?"

"Dean. You and Sam are always there."

"True. But, what if we weren't. And every door around you was locked?"

"Fine… I'll try again." She surrendered hesitantly.

"Atta' girl." Dean smiled as she kneeled in front of the door and he reset the timer.

Sara tried and struggled the next few times, but finally she figured out how to get the pick in just the right position quickly and flip the lock until she had it in under 15 seconds.

"YES!" She squealed as the door clicked and she shoved it open, turning to Dean for her time.

"13 seconds. Not bad… for working on the same door for the last hour." He winked. She pushed him on the arm slightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I still got it in time. So what's next."

"The blindfold."

"Dean! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I am." He chuckled. "Why don't we just take the rest of the day off."

"Sounds good." Sara sighed as they walked back towards the impala. "What time is Sam supposed to be back this afternoon?"

"Around 4 probably. He said he'd drive straight through the night."

"Poor thing. Its dangerous driving on no sleep."

"Pshhh. Please. Its our way of life."

"Well I require some beauty sleep, unlike you two crazy people."

"Hey, I require a little rest to look this amazing every day." Dean joked.

"Haha, oh that's the secret to the Dean Winchester charm huh?" Sara said with bright eyes and a smile.

"Don't mock the charm sweetheart, many a women have fallen prey to the Winchester charm." He winked.

She pulled her gaze to her feet and giggled. But she knew deep down that there was nothing but truth to that statement, that if she wasn't careful she too could fall prey to that charm. Not that a man like Dean Winchester would be into someone like her, at least not in her opinion.

"Soo…" Dean sighed. "It's been a week or so now, and Sam and I were talking last night about maybe trying another hunt again if you're interested."

"What kind of case?"

"Salt and burn. Angry spirit is giving some hotel employees a lot of trouble."

"Trouble? As in?"

"As in it shoved someone out a window, throws things across the room, smashes glass, and a guest reported that they woke up while 'an invisible man' tried to smother them."

"Yikes, why so angry?"

"Don't know. That's what they need us to figure out. So what do ya say?"

"Umm." Sara sighed with hesitation. "Do you think I'm ready to go back out there?"

"Well. You did well on your first case with the ghost. So we thought maybe we'd try another one of those before we faced down any monsters. I think you'll be fine, but only if you want to go."

"I want to help."

"Sara, you know you help us. Just being there helps us."

"Just standing in your way waiting to almost get one of you killed isn't helping. It's causing another set of problems Dean. And you know it."

Dean sighed as he stared ahead at the road.

"Sara, Sam and I have done this our entire lives. It takes time to get used to the job. You're doing great minus the one set back which really wasn't even your fault. Just. Trust us, and we'll get you through it."

Sara looked up from her feet and turned to Dean, waiting for him to look back at her. He finally did and she gave him a small smile.

"I do trust you, Dean."

He nodded with a small smile in return, glad that she could say the words with sincerity. And then he drove them back to the bunker.

…..

…..

…..

Sara had showered and changed, and had found a good book to bury herself in. Now all she needed was something to snack on, a little salty and sweet. She landed on a bag of potato chips and a bowl of ice cream. She gathered her things and moved to the nook in the library closest to the fire place. There she put down her blanket and pillows and made herself a hole to slide down into. Everything she needed was in arm's reach. She was about 6 pages into her chapter when boots came around the corner. She didn't hear them, too entranced by the story she was reading.

Dean stopped and leaned against the wall with a playful smile pulling at his lips. She was so small the way she had tucked herself into the corner, her hand constantly reaching into the chip bag and then dipping into the bowl of ice cream. He could stand there all day and watch her, but watching would turn into wanting to be closer, and being closer to her would bring him an entirely separate set of desires. He looked away and stopped himself from going where he knew he shouldn't. Then he turned and walked back to tables, drinking a beer and researching their next case. He wanted to be sure there would be no surprises in store that would upset Sara, he wanted to be prepared.

The bunker door swung open and Dean looked up to find Sam coming down the stairs. The door shutting behind him stirred Sara from her book.

"Hey man." Sam said coming down the stairs, bag in one hand and cradling his arm with the other.

"Hey. What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Oh. Its fine. A few stitches and it'll be good as new."

"You let one little vamp get the jump on you? I thought I taught you better than that." Dean teased.

"Yeah. Well. It turned out to be two vamps. And I didn't discover that information until the three of us were brawling in an alley. Cut myself of some glass sticking out of the trash."

"Gross." Dean said crinkling his nose.

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

Just then Sara came around the corner with a smile on her face, but it quickly fell when she realized he was injured.

"Sam! What happened?" She asked as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine." He chuckled. "Just cut it on some glass. Mind stitching me up?"

"Yeah, of course. How deep is it?" She asked pulling his jacket off his shoulder. He dropped his bag so that he could shed the jacket completely. Once he slid out of it and rolled up his sleeve he exposed the large dirty cut covered in a mix of dry and fresh blood.

"Sam, this thing looks angry." Sara grimaced. "Does it hurt bad?"

"Nah. I've had worse." He winked at her.

"Okay tough guy. Let's get this cleaned up." She said as she slid under his good arm and hugged him briefly. He swung his arm over her shoulders and followed as she led him into the bathroom. Sam leaned against the counter as he extended his arm over the sink.

Sara washed the wound clean and inspected it for any broken glass. Then she picked up a bottle of antiseptic and cringed as Sam hissed through the pain.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He smiled, but his face was still slightly contorted.

She began to stitch the wound and Sam watched at how delicately she pulled against his skin. How clean and smooth her hands moved as she tied each stitch off. Her movements were swift and confident, and she was 100% focused on what was directly in front of her.

"Sara, can I ask you something."

"Sure?"

"Have you ever tried healing small stuff like this?"

"Um.. no." She answered with hesitation. "But I never actually _tried_ to heal anything. It just happened on its own in life and death situations."

"Maybe… we should test it out."

"Where would we even start? I don't know how to trigger it, or how it works?"

"I don't know if I'm being honest." Sam admitted.

"Are my sutures so bad that you want to be my magical healing guinea pig?" She asked with a playful smiled.

"No." He laughed out loud. "They're probably the cleanest looking stiches I've ever had. But if the opportunity arises, maybe we should take advantage of using it as practice."

"Okay. What do I do."

Sam chewed his lip for a moment as he thought.

"Come on." He said as she finished wrapping his arm. "Lets go find Dean."

Sam and Sara reentered the library with Dean.

"Get ya all fixed up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's great…but I want to try something." Sam said as he stopped suddenly and looked up. "Cas? You got your ears on?"

"My ears do not detach from my body on a regular basis, Sam." A voice called from behind him. Sara snorted to hold back laughter at the seriousness in Cas's tone.

"Yeah. We get that Cas. It's just an expression." Dean explained.

"Never the less, what can I do for you?" Cas asked.

"Well." Sara mumbled. "We were kinda curious about how my grace thingy works. Like how to I use it? And can I use it on little things too? Or just deadly things?"

"You should be able to use your grace at your disposal, the injury should not matter."

"So… how do I use it?"

"How did you use it before?"

"I. I don't know… I just. Wanted them to live."

"I would encourage you to practice placing your focus on the wound, and it should come naturally to you."

"Thanks Cas." Sara sighed sheepishly.

"You are very welcome, Sara. Please call on me at any time if you need me, but for now I must return to heaven, we are working out some very serious issues."

"Anything we need to know about?" Dean asked.

"No. Nothing that will affect earth. More of a… political issue of sorts?"

"Doesn't God just handle all that?" Sara asked with genuine confidence. Cas sighed as he disappeared, Sam tried to stifle his laugh, and Dean pinched the bride of his nose. "What? Did I offend him?"

"No." Dean laughed.

"Okay. So let's practice." Sam said unwrapping his wound.

"I don't know Sam… what if I make it worse? Or hurt you?"

"Did you ever hurt anyone else?" Dean asked.

"Well… no." She admitted as she crossed her arms.

"Then don't worry. You'll figure it out." Dean told her confidently.

"So we hope." She sighed. She sat down at the table next to Dean and across from Sam. She stared at the wound in front of her, focused.

Nothing.

"I feel stupid." She admitted as she tossed her hands in the air.

"Try grabbing my arm. Maybe you have to be touching them for it to work?" Sam suggested.

She reached out and placed both hands on Sam's arm on either side of the large cut. She stared at the cut, and both boys stared at her. She could feel their eyes on her and it made her more nervous.

"Please stop looking at me." She said shortly looking at Dean before going back to looking down at Sam's arm. Dean turned his glance down to his brother's arm instead, but still looked up every few seconds to the frustrated concentration on Sara's face.

"Nothing's happening." She mumbled.

"It's okay… just. Close your eyes and try to imagine the cut healing." Sam said in a calm tone. Sara closed her eyes and her anatomy knowledge fled her brain, how tissues regrow and how blood clots, how the skin closes and scars are formed.

Unknown to her, the large red area around Sam's freshly stitched cut began to diminish before his and Dean's eyes. Neither said a thing, afraid to break Sara's concentration. But they exchanged excited looks. The edges of the cut became smoother, less jagged, and even though it wasn't gone, it had done a week's worth of healing in seconds by the time Sara opened her eyes.

"Holy shit." She whispered, staring at Sam's arm.

"Sara, that was great." Sam encouraged her. But the shock on her face didn't fade, her eyes didn't blink, her chest not rising and falling in the motion of breathing. "Sara?" Sam asked concerned. Dean suddenly looked up to her face and could see the slight hint of panic.

"Sara? You breathing?" Dean asked gently as he placed his hand on her back, when his hand made contact she jumped slightly and took a deep breath. She looked at him, and without a word looked back down at Sam's arm.

She was… so confused. So amazed. So freaked out if she was being completely honest. She had finally given into the idea that she had this ability, but to actually intentionally use it for the first time? It wasn't what she expected. Why wasn't it healed completely? Did she do something wrong? Was Sam okay? She glanced up to his face, to see the hint of a smile on his lips, but his eyes showed concern when they met hers.

"Sara. You should probably say something. You're kinda freaking us out." He admitted.

"Me too." Was all she could respond. Then she shook her head and got up from the table, leaving the room without a word. Sam and Dean watched her in confused silence, then exchanged a questioning look.

"Should one of us…" Dean began to suggest.

"Um. I don't know." Sam answered.

Sara was far around the corner and down the hall. Going into her room and sitting on her bed cross legged, her back against the headboard. Her pillow in her lap as her fingers busied themselves on the edges, her eyes were fixed on the picture in front of her, and her head was filled with a dull throb. One that usually signaled the beginning of a full on migraine.

Knocking on the door startled her.

She stood and walked to the door. She found both brothers standing on the other side concerned. She looked between them and back down at Sam's arm.

"So… when do we leave for the hunt?" She asked. Not ready to tackle the conversation she knew they wanted to have.

She felt like a freak. She felt like she didn't know who she was at the moment. How could SHE have done something like that? Right before her eyes? Where is the science, where is all the knowledge she based her career on. She wanted to do it again… she never wanted to do it again. She was so torn between this new found skill, and the realization that there was no turning back from this point forward.

"Um. In the morning I guess." Dean answered. "Are you okay to go? I mean you look a little shook."

"Oh no. I'm-I guess I'm just adjusting. Accepting, that I'm uh… different."

"Being different isn't always a bad thing, I promise." Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, we'll see." She smiled back. "So when do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning, we were fixing to grab some dinner." Dean told her. Watching her carefully.

"I'm uh. Not really hungry. I think I'm going to crash a little early. Get packed to leave. You boys have fun."

"Are you sure? We could stay."

"No, no don't stay cause of me… I just. Have a headache."

"Maybe some food would help?" Sam suggested.

Sara realized this was their way of saying 'we're not leaving you alone to dwell' and dropped her shoulders a bit.

"Give me five minutes. I'll meet you in the car." She said before closing the door.

Dean still felt like there was more to discuss but he was just happy that she was willing to come and eat with them for now. He hated that every new discovery she made about herself seemed to be something hard to swallow. He hated the look on her face. The same look Sam had years ago when he first started having visions, the look that says 'I'm scared… of myself'.

Sam felt especially inclined to make her feel comfortable with herself despite her ability, her grace. He remembered all too well the way it felt to question everything you've ever known. He didn't want Sara to face that alone, so he decided he wouldn't let her. Even if he seemed intrusive, he was going to help her through this.

…..

…..

…..

"Does it hurt more?" Sara asked as they sat in the booth at the diner, worried that she hadn't once asked Sam how he was.

"No. It feels a lot better actually. I barely even notice it's there."

"Are you sure? Did it hurt when I did it?"

"No, Sara I promise you didn't hurt me at all."

"Right." She nodded. "Good."

"Hungry?" Dean asked her casually.

"Um, not starved. Maybe just a bowl of soup."

He watched as her shaky hands grabbed the menu and flicked through it un-focused. He reached over and grabbed her wrist. She looked up to him and in one look he could see how truly freaked out she was. How much this scared her.

He raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded so gently that she almost missed it all together. She knew this was his way of telling her to relax, to trust them. She let out a deep breath and leaned back against the booth. Resigned to the fact that she'd probably never have a thought to herself with these two constantly watching her. Studying her.

Dean released her wrist and went back to looking at his menu, he stayed as still as possible and tried not to acknowledge the way she leaned closer to him, seeking comfort. He knew slinging his arm behind her too quickly would give away that he was watching her. Instead he waited till after the waiter came around to place their order, then casually swung his arm over the bench, watching again as Sara subconsciously moved closer to him.

"So get this, this hotel has been around for years, tons of paranormal reports. Apparently they even advertise it to attract guests, but since things have gotten more violent over the last six months they've withdrawn a lot of their advertising, worried about liability issues." Sam said as he researched the place on his phone.

"So do we have a list of potential suspects? I mean who died there recently?"

"In the building, no one except our vic. But some of the founders of the town recently passed, I'm sure someone was involved with the hotel since it was such a local attraction."

"A real live haunted hotel… do you think this stuff is where they get the ideas for the movies?"

"Who knows, sweetheart." Dean chuckled. "If so, I don't want to know the real story behind Children of the Corn."

"Ugh." Sara shivered. "Scary movies give me the heebie jeebies."

"Heebie Jeebies?" Sam snorted.

"Don't laugh sasquatch!" Sara said throwing a sugar packet at his face.

"I can't remember the last time someone under the age of 80 said those words."

Sara maturely stuck her tongue out at Sam and then quickly withdrew it as their food made its way to the table.

…..

…..

…..

Sara sat in the back of the impala, rubbing her temples. Her head still aching with the dull throb that started yesterday, Dean and Sam had noticed she had been more quite than usual. She was still friendly and open, just. Something seemed off. The drive to the hotel was only going to be about six hours or so, and they were already a couple of hours in.

"I gotta pee." Dean admitted pulling off the highway and into the gas station. Sara and Sam followed him the in the doors and Sara winced as the fluorescent lights hit her eyes, She pulled her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes as she browsed the isles.

"You okay?" Sam asked noticing.

"Yeah. Just. Got a headache."

"Have you eaten today?"

"I munched on breakfast, I'm just not hungry. I think I'm going to try and sleep it off when we get back in the car." She admitted, leaning her head against his shoulder a bit. He instantly wrapped an arm around her protectively. Feeling a bit concerned as to why she didn't feel well.

Sam on the other hand felt great, when he woke up this morning he unwrapped his bandage and the stitches literally fell off his arm, the cut was now just a dark colored scar that still seemed to be fading over the hours.

Dean finished his business in the bathroom and walked back out to find just Sam standing in line at the register, a handful of drinks, snacks, and some Benadryl.

"Hey. You got allergy issues?"

"Oh, no. Its for Sara. She said she had a headache and wanted to sleep it off, figure this would help her out."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Laying down in the backseat."

Dean instantly turned his attention out the window, he was unable to see Sara's figure in the back of the car, and just felt the pull to check on her.

"I'll meet you in the car."

"Mm-hmm." Sam said with the hint of a smile.

"Dude? What?" Dean asked defensively.

"Nothing. I'll be out in a few." Sam shrugged. Dean gave him an unamused roll of the eyes and then exited the gas station, when he reached Baby he looked in the back to make sure Sara was still there, and she was, lying in the backseat. He moved to sit behind the wheel and tried to close the door as quietly as possible, but not quietly enough.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he watched her flinch at the sound.

"It's okay." She mumbled back.

"You alright back there? Sam said you weren't feeling too hot." He asked as he turned to lean over the seat and face her.

"I'm fine." She half smiled. "It's just a headache, I'll sleep it off before we get there."

The way her hair laid over half of her face, the way her blue eyes contrasted against her slightly paler than usual skin, and just the way her lips turned up slightly when she spoke… they all intrigued Dean. He wanted to badly to reach back and brush her hair away from her face, to stroke her cheek. But he resisted.

"Hey, this isn't nerves about the case right?" He asked just to make sure.

"No." Sara answered confidently. "You got my back on this, why would I be nervous?"

"Damn right I do, sweetheart" He winked as Sam opened the door.

"Hey, try taking a couple of these, should knock you out the rest of the way." Sam said handing her the Benadryl and a water bottle.

"Thanks Sam." She said accepting them and taking two small pills. She laid back down and Dean began to pull away, he was sure to keep the music down to a very low volume so that she could rest peacefully, and if Sam spoke at a volume he deemed too loud he was quick to scold him. Had Sam not found it hilarious that his brother was so concerned for Sara he would have been annoyed, but instead he chose not to make a big deal out of Dean's actions. He enjoyed seeing his brother so invested in someone, he just hoped it ended better than any other woman he ever invested himself in.

…..

…..

…..

"Welcome to Wild Creek Manor!" The hostess cheered as the boys and Sara walked into the lobby. "How many rooms will you be needing today?"

"Just one." Sara smiled.

"And the length of stay?"

"We'd like to leave the tab open on that." Sam offered when Sara paused a moment too long.

"Well we accept Visa or Mastercard." The hostess smiled.

"Here ya go." Sam said sliding her a card to put on file.

"Wonderful Mr. Palmer, shall I have your bags taken up to your room?" She asked handing Sam 3 keys.

"Oh, no that's fine. We can get them." Dean insisted as a butler moved towards them. He quickly picked up his and Sara's bag and bee lined down the hall towards the guest rooms.

"What room are we Sam?" Sara asked.

"Uh, suite 8."

"Suite?" Dean asked with his eyebrow raised.

"That's what the key ring says."

"Well." Dean sighed stopping in front of the door. "Let's check this baby out."

He turned the key and pushed open the double doors, when the room opened they were instantly drawn to the tacky floral wallpaper that covered the room, and the clawfoot sofa in the center of the room. There were bookshelves filled with old novels, and to Dean's dismay no TV. To the left was a large king bed, and to the right a bathroom. Behind the couch was the minibar and sink, not stocked or appealing in anyway.

"Wow… how much are we paying for this place? It looks like a grandma's sanctuary in here." Dean said wrinkling his nose.

"It's an old hotel Dean, they like to keep things in its original state as much as possible." Sam explained.

"Doesn't mean they couldn't at least spring for a flat screen." He mumbled to himself, Sara shook her head in amusement as she walked past him.

"So, do you two want the bed? I would probably be the best one to fit on the couch. It's kinda short."

"NO!" Both boys said in unison. Neither wanted to share the bed with another man, brother or not.

"O-kay. Well then you two have fun figuring out who gets the bed, and who gets stuck on grandma's first piece of furniture." She said with her hands raised slightly. She moved towards the bed and set her bag on the floor on the side closest to the window. She looked out and noticed it overlooked a small courtyard. There weren't many flowers in bloom, but there was lots of greenery to fill the space. Her eyes squinted as the sun peeked from behind some clouds and she shrank away from the light, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"You feeling any better?" Sam asked.

"Uh, not really." She admitted. She felt worse actually. This headache had been building since it began, and now it was clear it was going to turn into a full on migraine. Sara was disappointed. She hoped that since the injury she healed had been so small she could avoid the migraine this time, but apparently not.

"Do you want to lay down for a while, Dean and I can scope the place out?"

"No, no I already slept in the car. Maybe a cup of coffee will kick this thing." She quickly lied.

"Yeah, sure. I think I saw a machine in the lobby. You down for a little scoping?"

"Always." She smiled.

"Let's go."

Sam and Sara walked down one hall while Dean went down the other. Sara bee lined for the coffee maker and ended up having to make a fresh pot, but she was thankful the brand didn't appear to be as cheap as it was in their regular motel stops. She waited patiently while the hot dark liquid warmed her hands, then her body.

They walked the halls, taking in the beautiful antiques that adorned the old building. So much history, and so many things a spirit could be attached to. It amused her that she was beginning to think the same way the brothers did. Automatically making everything about the case.

"I sure hope this thing isn't attached to some antique vase or we could be here all week trying to destroy the right one." She sighed.

"You're telling me." Sam chuckled.

The more they walked the more Sara felt drained, she knew her migraine would be taking full swing in a short amount of time, but she would give her right foot to stop that from happening. Here she was… burdening them. Standing in the way. Slowing them down. She dreaded that.

"Sam, if you don't mind I think I'm gonna turn back. I need to lay down for a while."

His body language changed instantly and he reached out to touch her arm.

"Yeah, of course. I'll walk you back."

"No, you should finish up. I have a key. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Sara. Dean would strangle me if I left you alone for even a second in a haunted hotel. I'll walk you and then finish up." He insisted.

Sara caved and turned to walk back to the room. Her vision blurred on the edge, and the vertigo began to set in. She was however determined to walk straight as she made her way down the halls. So she sucked in a deep breath and squinted her eyes, waiting for sight of double doors to appear to her right.

Just before they reached the room she stumbled, steadying herself against Sam.

"Whoa. Sara?"

"I. I'm good." She slurred. "Just, need to lay down."

Sam put an arm around her and quickly pushed her towards the suite, once inside he helped her onto the bed. She cringed as she faced the window and instantly turned to bury her face in the pillows, laying on top of her head.

"Sara, what's wrong? You gotta talk to me here."

"S'migraine." She mumbled into the pillow.

"This is a migraine?"

"Mmhm."

"Do you get these often? Are they usually this bad?"

"They used to happen after we saved someone… I guess they happen after I use my grace thingy." She confessed with a disappointed sigh.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked slightly annoyed that she allowed him to push her into using them when she knew they would make her so sick, but mostly he was just concerned with the intensity of the migraine.

"I wanted to help." She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Sam sighed.

"What do you need?"

"I just need to sleep it off in a dark room… I've tried every medication they make. I tried caffeine, I tried meditating, yoga, massages… nothing helps. I just have to sleep it off."

"Well you're officially done for the night then. I'm gonna go find Dean. I'll turn off the lights and see if we can't get something a little thicker to hang in the window. That curtain doesn't cover up much."

"Thank you Sam."

"Sure." He smiled. He tucked her in before exiting the room.

Sara tried to doze in and out, just when she was almost asleep she heard the door open, she assumed the boys were back. But found it a little odd she didn't hear the door shut. As the bed dipped down beside her she readjusted, keeping the pillow over her head. She reached out to touch whichever brother had won the battle of the bed and seek their warmth.

But she came up empty handed.

She went to move the pillow off her head, but met resistance. Panic set in as she attempted to push the pillow off of her face, but the harder she pushed, the more it suffocated her. She screamed, but it was only silenced by the weight.

…..

…..

…..

"Hey, there you are." Sam said coming around the corner and finding Dean.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Sara's sick… apparently she gets horrible migraines after healing someone."

"What?! And she thought that wasn't an important thing to tell us?"

"I guess not. But she's down for the count. She could barely walk back to the room."

"Okay. So what now?"

"She said if she sleeps it off she'll be fine. We just gotta wait it out. I figured we could wait till later tonight, then one of us do some more exploring in the midnight hours." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Spirit is probably more likely to come out at night anyways." Dean agreed. "Wanna order some food?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"What about her?"

"I don't know if she'll eat Dean. She's got her face buried in a pillow right now trying to avoid any kind of light source."

"Well. We should check on her anyways then."

"Okay." Sam said suppressing his smile as Dean quickly moved back towards their room. When they came down the hall they noticed the doors open.

"Um. Dean… I locked that door."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Soooo… HOUSCON WAS AMAZING! Meeting everyone in person has given me new motivation and a new way to see them, I am so excited to get back to writing! I cannot wait to explore this story more and I hope you guys are enjoying it too! Please READ and REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! Love you all!

"Um. Dean… I locked that door." Sam said confused at the sight of it wide open. He and Dean shared a very brief moment of realization as they rushed into the room, guns out. Sam flipped on the light switch and Dean's eyes instantly went to the bed where Sara's limbs were flailing as a ghost hovered over her, pillow against her face.

"HEY!" He shouted as he lifted the gun, with that the ghost disappeared into the ceiling, the boys rushed to Sara who shoved the pillow off of her face and began gasping air.

"Sara, you okay?" Dean asked as he placed his hands on her face. She nodded between coughs, the light and the force of the coughs causing sharp pains in her head.

"What the hell man, she wasn't alone for more than five minutes." Sam said confused, locking the door and laying down a salt line.

"I don't know, but I want every inch of this room salted." Dean shot back.

"Dean." Sara coughed. "Who- who was it."

"I don't know… some lady. Old dress."

"She's a bitch." Sara coughed, wincing at the pain in her head.

"You sure you're okay?"

"M'head hurts." She mumbled pushing her face into her hands as the coughing slowed.

"Yeah, so I heard. Why didn't you tell us about the migraines? We never would have pushed you to try if we knew it was going to hurt you."

"I thought since it was just a cut, that it wouldn't be like this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay… do you want to eat? Sleep? What do you need?"

"I just want it to be dark."

"Soon as I get salt down I'll kill the lights. Promise." Sam assured her. She nodded and laid back down on the bed. Her head pounding with sharp intensity. She winced, but after recent events didn't feel safe enough to place a pillow over her face.

Sam finished laying down the salt, then promptly flipped off the light switches, then in the dark he dug through his bag to find a flashlight, once he turned it on, he did the same in Dean's bag and tossed one to him.

"Sara, do voices bother you?" Sam asked.

"No." she replied. "Just really loud noises."

"Good, at least we can brainstorm for the evening. Eat." Dean nodded.

"Maybe we could go back out, see if we can track down that ghost again." Sam suggested.

"No. No way, no one goes off alone until we get a better understanding of all of this crap. Why did it attack Sara, is it something in the room? Was it the fact that she was alone?"

"Or was it the fact that she used her grace 24 hours ago and these kind of things are attracted to her?" Sam suggested hesitantly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dean sighed.

"Dean." Sara mumbled softly, Dean walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "Is it my fault?"

"Nah, it's just how these things go. You feeling sleepy?"

Dean could barely sense her nodding in the darkness.

"Get some sleep okay. We'll just do some research for the night. See if we can't track down this old hag." Dean patted her leg softly and moved to stand, but Sara grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.

"M'sorry I didn't tell you… I guess I was in denial about the migraines still."

"Don't sweat it sweetheart."

…..

…..

…..

"So…do we have anything useful?" Dean sighed as he noticed the clock on the wall said 1am. The boys finally had turned on a lamp once Sara was deep into her sleep. Dean stretched out and finished off his fourth beer for the night.

"Ummm… one of the town founder's wife died shortly after they married. Suspicions flew that she discovered him having an affair, couldn't handle it, OD'd. But. Back then reputation trumped law and the coroner ruled cause of death as unknown natural processes."

"So the old lady busts her newly wedded husband banging his secretary. And… waited until now to start getting angry about it?"

"Well, her husband recently died a couple of months ago. And if I remember correctly there have been hauntings in the place for years. She could have just been hanging around but now that her husband's dead she's flipped a switch or something?"

"Yeah but why here?"

"I don't know man… I'm beat. We'll tackle this thing again in the morning. Maybe Sara will have an idea or two."

"Speaking of Sara you wanna rock, paper, scissors for the bed?"

Sam pondered the thought, but he knew if they were to do that then he would likely win and something in him pulled back, wanting to put him and Sara together as much as he could.

"No thanks, I'm already pretty comfy over here. You can have it for tonight." Sam said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You sure?" Dean asked hoping he wouldn't actually change his mind, but not wanting to seem quite so excited about his easy victory.

"Yeah man. I'm good."

"Okay then… goodnight." Dean shrugged as he turned off the lamp and walked over to the bed in the dark. He sat on the edge and kicked off his shoes, then pulled off his jacket, and button up, leaving him in a light grey tshirt, and as he stood to pull down his jeans he hesitated.

Should he really get in this bed and lay next to this woman with no pants on? She was still pretty much fully dressed, too exhausted to change before she passed out. He sighed as he argued within himself, then he walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. He surrendered to his concerns and put his sweats on before climbing into the bed.

He pulled the blankets over him and laid flat on his back, being sure to leave Sara room to move comfortably without having to touch him. For her own comfort that is, not his own. Because even being in the same bed with her fully clothed was enough to set his nerves on edge. Was enough to make his mind contemplate the thought of reaching over and pulling her against him. But he fought his urges. Hoping to finally find sleep.

He was almost there when Sara rolled over, and laid her body against the side of his. She unconsciously snuggled against him, her head fitting into the crook of his shoulder. Dean took a slow deep breath. Then he wrapped an arm around her, feeling the coolness of her exposed shoulder, rubbing it to provide warmth from friction.

"Dean." She barely breathed.

"Yeah." He whispered in reply.

"M'sorry."

"You gotta stop saying that sweetheart. Nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have told you."

"It's okay."

"… Will she come back?"

"With me in this bed, she'd have to be pretty damn stupid." He assured her.

Sara didn't respond with words, but instead pulled herself even closer against Dean's side. Dean responded by taking his other arm and wrapping it behind her. She felt safe in Dean's arms… she felt like nothing could touch her. And that was a feeling that was scarce these days. The longer she stayed with the brothers, the closer to them she felt. She was thankful for them. Thankful that Castiel brought them into her life.

And she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Although they could both deny what they felt, it didn't change what was really going on between them.

…..

…..

…..

Dean woke first, Sara still curled into his side, his arms still locked around her. His morning… anatomy, making things slightly awkward with her close proximity. He wanted to separate before she woke to avoid making her uncomfortable, but he didn't want to wake her.

As gently as he could he pulled his arms away, and tucked the blanket over her shoulders. She stirred slightly as he pulled his body away from hers. But she simply turned over again and fell still and quiet. Dean let out a brief sigh, and his gaze lingered on her.

What the hell am I doing, he thought to himself.

Just then Sam entered the room with coffee in hand.

"Hey."

"Hey. Breakfast will be up in about thirty minutes." Sam nodded.

"Sweet. Room service." Dean chanted as he made his way to the bathroom. He took his time showering, thinking of what their next move was going to be. When he came back out Sara and Sam were sat on the bed, across from each other.

The adorable dark haired woman drew his attention immediately as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and sipped at her coffee.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Sara asked over the complimentary breakfast that was delivered to their room early this morning. She sat cross legged on the bed munching on toast and bacon as Sam turned the laptop so that she could look.

The woman had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and soft smile.

"She was pretty."

"She wasn't so pretty last night." Dean commented.

"So its definitely her?"

"Yeah. We just can't figure out why she's here."

"What was the deal with her husband again?"

"She found him cheating on her not long after their wedding, she couldn't handle it and she killed herself. Whether it was accidental or on purpose we don't really know. The police covered it up to spare the town founder his reputation."

"Sick bastards." Sara sighed. "Where did she find them?"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I mean where did she find them? Its one thing to be cheating, but its another to find them in your own home."

"Umm… I don't know. But I think you might be onto something with that." Sam hesitated. "So. Imagine if… maybe she caught him cheating here in the hotel."

"Yeah! And now she's spent all this time searching for cheaters!" Sara exclaimed with slight excitement that she had helped make a break in the case.

"Whoa whoa whoa… let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We need to find out if the vics were ever unfaithful before we put that theory to test." Dean reminded her.

"Right. Proof. How do we do that?"

"I'll see what I can dig up on suspect lists. If someone is having an affair that's usually the first place the police will look. You two think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?" Sam asked putting on his jacket.

"Yeah. We're gonna walk the grounds again. If you're feeling okay." Dean turned and ask.

"Right as rain. The migraines are harsh but short lived usually. Not more than a day or so."

"Good. Call if you find anything." Sam said squeezing her shoulder as he walked by.

"You too." She called back.

Once the door was shut Sara and Dean were alone again, and Sara couldn't help but feel slightly awkward remembering how close they were during the night, and how even though Dean thought she was sleeping this morning she was actually awake several minutes before him, but unlike Dean she was unwilling to pull her body away from his.

"So, did you sleep well?" She asked trying to skip past the odd feeling.

"Yeah, beds pretty damn comfortable."

"Yeah. It was warm, although I think that had more to do with you."

"What can I say? I'm just hot." Dean winked to her. She chuckled.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." She smiled, but on the inside all she could think about was how easily she set the stage for a cold shower joke. Dean simply nodded as he picked up the newspaper. Sara was thankful he hadn't taken the opportunity to embarrass her, but man oh man did it cross his mind.

Once fresh, clean, and out of the shower Sara put on a small jacket and a good old pair of jeans and converse. She walked out of the bathroom and Dean looked up to her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

The two of them left the room and went out the front door of the hotel, walking around to the right side of the building where the garden is.

"Not much for flowers around here are they?" Dean mumbled as they walked through the greenery.

"Nope. Lots of evergreens. Someone wanted this place to be low maintenance all year round."

"Lazy." Dean shook his head.

"Oh, and you could do better mister green thumb?" Sara smiled.

"Damn right!"

"Oh and what would you plant me gardener?" She asked in a playful british accent.

"Only the best and brightest of my roses for the lady." Dean played back.

"Roses? Really?" She asked.

"Fine." Dean scoffed. "What does the lady prefer?"

"Hmm… tulips."

"Tulips? What are we five years old?"

"Hey!" She said offense with a slight punch to Dean's shoulder. "Tulips are delicate, and bright, and they look so well put together."

"Fine. Tulips for the lady." Dean smiled with his accent.

"Oh why kind gentlemen, you spoil me so!" She laughed.

"Well. Doesn't look like there's much out here." Dean sighed.

"No… what do you think she's tied to?"

"I don't know. Could be just the hotel itself ya know. If she did catch them here. Maybe the bed, but. How are we supposed to figure out which one?"

"Yikes… Maybe Sam is having better luck."

"I hope so. Maybe we should do another sweep in the foyer." Dean shrugged.

"Following you." Sara said holding out her arm.

Dean and Sara walked back into the main room and took a long look around. Then they started down the main hall again, several artifacts and old antiques lined the hallways. Something small and sparkly caught Sara's eye.

A large antique diamond ring. She leaned down and focused on the way the old stone glittered under the lights. Sara felt the urge to reach out and touch it, but was stopped when the glass case bumped her fingers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A woman's voice called from behind her. She jumped slightly and turned to find the hostess.

"Yes! It is." She quickly smiled.

"It's our most prized possession, the worth of this single ring could literally buy out the hotel these days." The hostess went on as she leaned over and admired the ring as if she had done it several times before.

"Who's was it?" Dean asked coming up behind the women.

"We don't know actually, lots of old stories. Lots of rumors. But the truth is someone found it in a room and the current staff spent forever trying to find its owner, but no one ever claimed it. So it became a piece of history."

"Wow." Sara mouthed.

"Yeah. Sad thing really… to let a ring as pretty as that go to waste." The hostess shrugged as she crossed her arm.

"Yeah. It is." Sara mumbled as she turned back and shared a look with Dean.

…..

…..

…..

"So we think the ring is hers?" Sam asked as the three sat on the couches eating pizza.

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "I mean, think about it. She busts them here in the hotel, throws her ring at him, loses it. And now maybe it's what's keeping her here?"

"Not a bad theory." Sam nodded. Then he turned to Dean. "What do you think?"

"Could be a stretch, or it could be exactly right. Its hard to say. I wish we had something more solid to go off of."

"Well. All of the victims were rumored to be having an affair either currently, or in their recent past. I think we know why the ghost is going after certain people."

Dean's eyes wandered over to Sara.

"So who'd you cheat on?"

"What?" She asked shocked at his boldness.

"Well. If this is the theory we're running with then that mean's she came after you because you were unfaithful. So what's the story."

Sara look flustered for a moment.

"I had a drunk night in college. My boyfriend was on patrol that night and I was wasted. I made it with some guy at a party… but that was it. I swear." Sara admitted. Guilt still weighing on her.

"Don't let it bother you. Dean's done worse I'm sure." Sam shot at him with a bitch face.

"What?" Dean shrugged innocently. "I just thought we should know cause of the case."

But it was then that he looked over and caught the guilty look on Sara's face.

"Sara." He called getting her attention. "This was the same boyfriend that hit you right?"

She nodded.

"Then why the hell do you look like that! Don't feel bad! Shit happens, and yours was a mistake. He INTENTIONALLY hurt you. Please. Don't feel bad over that asshole."

Sara just kinda shrugged and went back to picking pepperoni off her slice of pizza. Dean then felt guilty as well for bringing it up.

"So. What's our next move?" Sam asked.

"Steal the ring. Destroy it. See if that fixes the problem."

"How are we supposed to steal that thing? It's in a case and I'd bet my ass there's a couple cameras pointed at it." Sara countered.

"Oh sweetheart. The way you underestimate us is adorable. Really." Dean laughed.

Sara looked between the boy's playful smiles with confusion. She couldn't wait to see how they pulled this one off.

…..

…..

…..

"You want me to do what?!" Sara scoffed.

"Fake a seizure or something! Distract everyone in the front while Sam and I disable the cameras and break into the case."

"Dean. You can't fake a seizure. If anyone medical is there they'll know immediately I'm faking. Its impossible to fake a seizure, at least not convincingly."

"Well what about a dizzy spell or something? Anything you can think of to distract them." Sam encouraged.

"Ughh… is the kitchen on the main hall with the ring?"

"No. Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Because if I fake a sugar spell then they're going to rush into the kitchen to get me juice. I don't exactly think sending them right past you is smart."

"Oh. Good point… actually I think that's down the opposite hall so that should work out perfect."

"Great. So now I just have to pass out on the dirty ass lobby floor." Sara sighed. "How much time do you guys need? I mean does this need to be a quick thing or should I drag it out?"

"Umm… I don't know. We'll probably just have to toss you a signal when we're good." Sam replied.

"What signal might that be?"

"One of us will come over to you when we're finished. That way the other can make a clean get away."

"So what do we do with the ring once we have it?"

"Smash it, then salt and burn it. Hopefully its real gold and will melt easily."

"Aww… that's kinda sad." Sara said with a pouty bottom look. Sam raised his eyebrows at her. "What? It really is a beautiful ring."

"Yeah, that comes with your very own certified vengeful spirit." Dean mocked.

"True." Sara sighed.

…..

…..

…..

"Okay. Everyone ready?" Sam asked as he handed Sara a loaded gun and she tucked it into her waist band.

"No." She grumbled.

"Well you better get there fast." Dean told her opening up the door and pushing her out with a swift and light tap on the ass.

"Ow!" She jumped and squealed in surprise as she made her way down the hallway. Sara waited until the front lobby was in view to place her hands on her head and began to slowly stumble, leaning against the wall for support.

She caught a small glance or two as she entered the lobby.

"Miss?" The hostess asked. Just then Sara fell to the floor and let her eyes roll back slightly.

"Oh my! Help! Miss, miss wake up!" The hostess shook her on the ground as several people rushed over to her.

"Oh. I… I think. I think my blood sugar is low." Sara mumbled weakly.

"Quick! Someone get her some orange juice!" A man in the back shouted, a bellhop began to rush towards the kitchen as Sara attempted to sit up.

"Oh here, let me help you." The hostess said sitting behind Sara as she helped lift her up and support her.

"I. I skipped dinner this evening. I just… wasn't hungry." Sara mumbled as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh, no! No trouble at all ma'am the butler insisted as he kneeled down in front of her. "Did you hit your head? Should we call for an ambulance?"

"Oh! No.. no no no. I'm fine. I'm a nurse. I just need something with sugar."

"Right here!" A bellhop called out as he came through the crowd with a large glass of orange juice. Sara reached out and forced her hands to shake as she took the glass and began to chug it.

"Thank you." She mumbled to the bellhop as she leaned back against the hostess.

"What else do you need?"

"Um. Carbs, protein… maybe some peanut butter crackers?"

"I've got it." Someone in the back said as they jogged down the hall back to the kitchen. Sara continued to sip at the juice, praying the boys will come around the corner at any moment. A man in red appeared in front of her with peanut butter crackers and she thanked him as she began to nibble on them.

"Are you sure you're okay ma'am?"

"Oh Yes I'm f-"

"Sara! Sweetheart!" Dean pushed through the crowd to her side. "What happened? You didn't skip dinner again did you?"

"Oh… hunny I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause such a fuss."

"Let's get you back to the room to lie down, and we can finish your snack." Dean said as he reached down and helped Sara to stand.

"Thank you all." Dean said as he pretended to support Sara's weight down the hall.

"Nice moves." Sara whispered as they rounded the corner.

"Anything for you my sweetheart." Dean laughed.

"Did you guys get it."

"Pshhh… of course."

"So what now?"

"Destroy it." Dean said as he pushed towards the motel room, but just as she went into the room the door slammed behind her, cutting off Dean from accessing the room.

"Dean!" Sara screamed. Just then Sam came around the corner in the room.

"Sara what's wrong?!"

"Dean! The doors shut, he's still out there with the ring!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he began to pound against the door. "Dean!"

"Sammy! Sara!" Dean yelled as he shook the door knob. He went to step back, but was shoved against the door.

"Ugh!" He groaned. The ghost lifted Dean and threw him down onto the ground.

"Dean!" Sara yelled as she heard him struggling. "Dean we're coming!"

"Move!" Sam said as he shoved her aside. He threw all his weight into the door, and when he did it busted open, and Dean was on the ground unconcious. Sam grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him into the room. Sara immediately fell to her knees and began tapping his cheeks.

"Dean! Dean… please. Wake up!"

Dean began to stir and then all at once woke and came off the ground in one swift motion.

"Where is she?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, but the salt lines broken." Sara pointed down where Dean had been drug through the doorway.

Just as Dean looked back up at her the ghost appeared behind Sara, pushing her down to the ground.

"Sam! Smash it!" Dean yelled as he tossed the ring inside of a small bag to his brother. Dean began to fight with the ghost- or rather distract it by letting it beat the hell out of him while Sara laid knocked out on the ground, her head bleeding from where she hit the corner of the table.

Sam caught the ring deftly and ran to the duffle bag for a hammer. Once he had it he smashed the ring twice. The ghost screamed out in pain, but then it became increasingly angry. It lifted its hands and a large piece of broken wood lifted into the air.

Sam doused the bag in gasoline and salt, and just as he flicked the lighter the ghost flung the large piece of wood towards Dean, where it landed directly into his abdomen.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in concern as the bag burst into flames, as did the ghost.

The sound of yelling woke Sara, her vision blurred and there was red in her peripheral but she was able to make out the sight of Dean in front of her, blood pouring out of him as he slowly fell to his knees, then back against the wall.

"Dean…" She scrambled to her feet, but Sam beat her there.

"Dean! Oh god…" Sam swallowed nervously as Dean began to cough up blood.

"Sam. I." Dean coughed. "Its bad, huh?"

"No, no… we got you Dean." Sam assured him. Then he looked up to the ceiling.

"CAS! CAS PLEASE!" Sam called out, but there was no reply. Sara sat back against the cough and shook as she watched Dean suffer before her eyes. It was so odd.

Someone she pictured as invincible… was going to die right in front of her.

"Sara!" Sam yelled.

Dean's eyes met Sara's and instantly she began to cry.

"SARA!" She jumped as Sam's voice shook to her core. "Sara you have to heal him! You have to save him… please."

"I… I can't." She cried.

"Sara! You have to! He's going to die if you don't do something NOW!"

"I CANT!" She cried. Her head in her hands.

"Sara." Dean coughed, she looked up and his arm was stretched out reaching for her. She crawled across the floor and moved to hold his hand.

"You. You got this sweetheart. You just do your thing." He said as he licked a trail of blood off his lips. Sara stared in his eyes and as calmly as a man can while he's dying he nodded to her. She leaned down and touched her forehead against his. Her tears falling onto his face.

"Okay." She whispered. She reached down and ripped his shirt around the piece of wood impaling him.

"Dean this is gonna hurt. Bad…" She warned him as she got a solid grip on the piece of wood.

"Do it." He grunted. Sara pulled and Dean grit his teeth, his entire body shaking as pain over took him. Once Sara had the large piece of wood out blood began to pour from the large open wound.

"Sam!" She called out, Sam reached over with his shirt and pushed it against the wound, trying to help control some of the bleeding. Sara placed both of her hands on Dean's bare stomach and closed her eyes. Praying. Pleading silently with whoever might be listening. She couldn't let this man die right in front of her eyes.

Not the man who would give his life for her.

Not the man who made her feel safe again.

Not the man who saved the world again and again.

Sam watched as Dean's color slowly began to come back to his face, and as the blood stopped pouring from his wound. He slowly moved the shirt until under it was nothing but a large dark scar.

Sara's breathing had become heavy and rapid. This time she could feel the energy leaving her body as it traveled to Dean's. She held onto him until the strength in her body left and she collapsed to the ground.

"Sara." Dean said grabbing her hand from where he laid.

"Dean… she did it." Sam said in shock and relief. "She saved you."

"Sam… she's alive right?"

Sam instantly moved to check for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"Yeah. Yeah… how do you feel, can you move?"

"I feel like I got stabbed… but. I'm fine. I think." Dean said spitting the last of the blood out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Sam said looking around at the destroyed room.

"Back door. Baby is parked right outside of it."

"Okay. Stay with her, I'm going to carry out the bags." Sam said as he rushed to gather their things. Dean slid over to Sara and pulled her head into his lap.

"Sara… Sara can you hear me?" He asked as he brushed her hair back. There was no reply other than her slow steady but shallow breaths.

Dean felt drawn to her… felt connected to her. Whether it was because she literally just saved his life, or if it was because her grace traveled through his body. He just wanted to touch her. Be close to her.

Sam rushed back into the room.

"Here. I'll carry her." Sam offered.

"No. I can do it." Dean insisted as he moved to stand. He took a moment to steady himself before reaching down and lifting Sara into the air and against his chest.

The three of them discreetly made their way out the back door and into the car. Dean laid Sara down in the backseat gently. But he didn't want to leave her side. He slowly caved in and made his way to the driver's seat.

They pulled out of the parking lot quietly and then punched the gas once they were on the open road. Sam was turned towards the backseat, checking on Sara.

"How is she?"

"I don't know man… she's just. Out right now."

"How long till she wakes up?"

"I don't know Dean."

"Sammy… she saved me." Dean mumbled out loud.

"Yeah." Sam laughed humorlessly. "She did. Dude… that was close."

"We should call Cas. See if he can help her."

"I tried to call him for you… he didn't answer. Which is kinda why we wanted her with us in the first place. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I just… I don't know man. I feel. Weird."

"Its probably just the grace running its course."

"I hope so." Dean mumbled. He couldn't admit it out loud but he just wanted to crawl into the backseat and have her body against his. No sex, not romance. Just. Intimacy.

…..

…..

…..

Sara had been asleep for over 24 hours.

Cas had finally made an appearance and assured the brothers that this was just Sara's body trying to re-energize itself. Dean hadn't left Sara's side since they made it back to bunker. He didn't recognize himself. He didn't recognize his actions.

Sam watched closely, watching as Dean worried for Sara over the hours... Waiting for her to wake up.

"Dean. You wanna take a break. Get some food?" Sam offered.

"No. I'm good."

"Want me to bring you a burger or something?"

"No, Sammy. I'm fine." He sighed.

"Dean. She's going to be okay. She'll wake up when she's ready. I promise. You heard Cas."

"I can't help it Sammy… I feel responsible. Like. This is my fault."

"Dean. This is what she was supposed to do. This is why she's so important to the world… why all the demons want her dead. She's amazing. But she's still human, and its just going to take time for her to bounce back."

"Yeah I know. I just… I wish she would wake up. I don't really know how to explain it Sam. I just… feel her."

"It's the grace Dean."

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you get some sleep. You've been up for over a day."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Well… with Sara around, that may be never."

"We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys!... Sorry for the delay in posts. I've had a really rough couple of weeks. I've had somethings going on, and its kept my mind scattered and unfocused. I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys will too… on a day like today I wish I could get a Dean hug. Love you all, please READ and REVIEW!

Everything was foggy… hazy in Sara's mind. There were voices. Sam's voice begging her to help Dean. Dean crying out in pain. Dean calling her name.

She couldn't find the strength to move, but she could pull her eyes open just a little, finding the room around her to be dimly lit. Familiar. She thought it was her room in the bunker, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew is that Dean was dying. Dean was going to die, and then she tried to save him, but then there was darkness, and now she doesn't know if he's alive.

A world without Dean Winchester. It was a world she didn't want to see. So she closed her eyes again.

She tried to push her mouth to form words, tried to speak his name. Call out for Sam. Call out for anyone. But nothing happened. Her mind was awake, but her body was deep in slumber.

"Dean." Sam called out. Dean was barely asleep in the chair next to Sara's bed. His feet propped up.

"Hm. Yeah?"

"She still out?"

"Yeah." Dean said wiping his hands down his face.

"Dude. Shower, eat. Do something… I'll sit with her."

"No. I'm fine."

"Dean. You stink, and If I know Sara then she's going to want to hug you when she wakes up. Don't punish her for it."

Dean sniffed himself momentarily and quickly pulled back. He shrugged and finally caved in, standing from Sara's bedside.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes tops."

"Dean, just go take a break. We're fine." Sam said rolling his eyes as his brother hesitated before actually leaving the room. Sam shook his head as he watched Dean drag down the hallway, then he walked forward and sat on the edge of Sara's bed. He gently pushed the hair out of her face and put his hand to her forehead. She still felt a bit feverish, but she slowly stirred under his touch.

"Sara?" Sam asked softly.

Sara began to mumble incoherently, pushing to get some control of herself.

"Sara, you in there?" Sam said as he gently shook her arm.

Her head gently rolled side to side.

"Sam." She managed to whisper.

"Yeah, it's me… It's Sam. Just. Rest okay."

"D-Dean." She barely mouthed.

"He's okay. You did it Sara… you did it."

Before he could say another word Sara was asleep again, breathing slowly and deeply. Sam adjusted the blankets around her and then sat back, reaching over for a book off her shelf to read.

Dean showered slowly, and now that he was alone and had the chance to think he agreed with Sam. He needed a break. Something about being away from Sara for the moment made things seem different. Looking at her he couldn't stand to be away from her… away from her he realized that he was being overly clingy. It's like he was thinking clearly for the first time in days, the grace in his system clouding his mind.

Dean finished his shower and dressed, then he went to the kitchen where he cracked a beer and made himself a sandwich. He stood at the counter and ate in silence. He hadn't even realized until now how hungry he was. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. After he finished eating his first sandwich he promptly made and devoured a second one.

…..

…..

…..

"Hey." Dean called out as he reentered the bedroom, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey. She woke up for a split second." Sam said as he stood.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah man, she's trying… she just needs more time."

"Good." Dean nodded.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off, I'll keep an eye on her, maybe in the morning she'll wake up for real."

"Uhh… Yeah. Yeah sure." Dean agreed to Sam's surprise. "I'm gonna go out and get a drink."

"Okay, yeah. I'll call if she wakes up."

"Yeah. See ya." Dean said before turning to leave.

Sam watched in curiosity… he found it odd that his resolve on the subject changed so quickly. He wondered if the prior reluctance to leave Sara's side had more to do with Sara's grace than Sara herself. Either way, he grabbed a book off of Sara's shelf and propped himself up in the chair.

…..

…..

…..

Sam was asleep, until he felt something bumping his feet. He flinched slightly, then remembered he was still in Sara's room. His eyes shot awake and in front of him was Sara, lightly thrashing in the bed.

"Sara… Sara." He repeated as he patted her face gently.

"Saaaaam.." She whined as she grabbed his arms.

"Hey!" Sam smiled and chuckled all at the same time. He moved to turn on the lamp.

"Ah! Turn it off!" Sara cried.

"Okay, okay… its off." He shushed her.

"It hurts." She mumbled.

"Okay, no lights. Got it. You scared the hell out of us… you've been out for a few days now."

"Dean… is Dean okay?" She said remembering and jumping forward.

"Yes, he's find Sara. You saved him."

"Where is he?"

"Uhh.." Sam mumbled as he lifted his wrist to look at his watch. "Its about 4 am… he went out for a drink hours ago. He should be back. Let me go see if I can find him."

"No… don't go."

"I'll be right back. I promise." He assured her before he stood and stepped out of the room. Sara whimpered as he left, Sam took off down the hall.

"Dean!" Sam called out as he busted into Dean's room. It was empty. He moved back out and towards the kitchen.

"Dean, hey!" He called out. No answer. He checked the library as well before picking up his phone. Listening to two short rings before Dean picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He slightly slurred.

"Dude, where are you?"

"Uhhh…" Dean groaned as he slipped out of the bed next to the sleeping brunette. "Heading home, why?"

"Sara's up. She's asking for you."

"What?!"

"Yeah, man she's awake, get your ass back here."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Dean said, Sam could hear the engine start up before the phone disconnected. Dean stomped on the gas and flew past the buzzing motel sign.

"Sara?" Sam said softly as he reentered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sam… where is he?"

"He's on his way home right now, here, have something to drink." Sam offered her a glass of water. She weakly accepted it and coughed as the liquid hit the back of her throat, but she continued to drink.

"Thank you." She mumbled handing it back. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Dean was dying, and you just kept yelling for me to do something, and… I don't know. It all went black after that."

"Yeah, sorry about the yelling. But uh, you did it Sara. You saved him, healed him completely in a matter of minutes."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. He was the one who carried you back to the car."

"Did.. Did I just pass out?"

"Yeah. Your pulse was weak, you were burning up. You've been out for a few days now. You scared the hell out of us." Sam chuckled at the end. "Next time, just get him mostly healed and save some for yourself."

"I don't know how to control it." She admitted as she winced and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, you okay? How you feeling?"

"Like I've got a headache from hell."

"What can I get you?"

"I don't know."

"I know you usually sleep these things off but I think it'd be better if you got up for a while."

"It's too bright."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Sam said as he jogged out of the room, then quickly returned.

"Here. Put these on." He said handing her a pair of dark tint sunglasses.

"This is so much better." Sara said with relief as she moved to stand. Sam stood in front of her, waiting to help steady her.

Sara moved to push off the bed, but her arm gave out.

"Whoa, here. Let me help." Sam said as he reached down and lifted her up. She took deep breaths as the world around her spun. She didn't even hear as the boots came jogging down the hall towards her room, or how Dean's breath caught in his throat when he turned the corner into her room.

"You good?" Sam asked as she moved to take a step and he released his grip on her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded as she turned, catching sight of Dean in the doorway.

"Dean." She whispered. Dean smiled and walked into the room towards her, Sara's eyes watered with each step as the sight of a healthy strong Dean came closer. She moved to walk towards him, but stumbled, Dean quickly reached out to steady her.

"Whoa, easy there Elton John. What's with the sunglasses?" He smiled.

"Killer headache." She replied with a small smile. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, Dean was unable to see her blue orbs past the glasses, but he could feel them on his.

"You scared me sweetheart."

"Back at you asshole. I thought you were dead."

"I did too… thanks for that by the way."

"That's what I'm here for right?" She slightly joked.

Dean felt a twinge of sadness at her reply, the way she made it sound like it was her obligation and not her choice. He couldn't find the words to reply with, so instead he just pulled her into him, one arm around her waist to support her weight, and the other lightly rubbed at the back of her head.

Sara felt like she had waited days for this moment. Relief flooded her as it sank in that she really did save him. That she really possessed the power to bring someone back from the brink of death. But damn… did she feel drained and exhausted. She didn't want to let go of him, she worried if she did she'd fall to the ground.

"You hungry?" He asked interrupting her thoughts. She simply nodded against his chest. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"No problem." He said as he moved one arm behind her knees and swooped her up into the air. She laid against his shoulder and sighed softly.

"You want some painkillers?" Sam asked from behind her as they walked down the hall.

"Won't work."

"Sure you don't wanna try?"

"I'm sure… It'll go away eventually."

Dean carried her with ease until they reached the kitchen, where he sat her on the counter beside the stove. She shifted slightly and scooted back until the upper half of her back and her head rested against the cabinets. Dean pulled a pan off the rack and placed it on the stove.

"Whatcha hungry for?"

"Anything."

"Don't give me ideas." Dean winked to her, she giggled playfully and rolled her eyes at his innuendo.

"Any type of FOOD you feel like making." She corrected.

"How bout a grilled cheese?"

"Mm… that actually sounds amazing."

"Want some tomato soup to go with it?" Sam offered as he walked over to the pantry.

"Yes please."

Sara watched lazily as the boys cooked her and themselves a very unconventional breakfast.

"Want some coffee?" Sam said offering her a cup. She accepted it graciously and sipped, feeling the caffeine work its way through her body. She was slowly beginning to feel like a person again. She finished the cup rather quickly, but turned down a second one. Not wanting to mix flavors between coffee and her food that would be ready momentarily.

"What have you two been doing the last few days?"

"Well Dean hasn't le-" Sam started.

"Just checking in on you, doing some research, the usual." Dean interrupted him.

Sam shot him a curious and smug look, Dean rolled his eyes discreetly and went back to flipping the grilled cheese sandwich into the air. Sara didn't notice the exchange between the boys.

"Did you find us another case?" Sara asked.

"Uhh, not yet." Dean lied. "We figured we would let you rest up before we made our next move."

"Oh." Sara nodded. Then a thought ran across her mind. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did um. Did I hurt you at all? Or… did you feel, weird?"

Dean's mind went straight to the pull that he felt between the two of them immediately following the healing. The way he couldn't stand to pull his eyes away from her sleeping form.

"Nope." He smiled. "Just felt like I was back to being me."

"Good." She smiled as Dean set a plate down next to her that had a bowl of soup and her sandwich cut down the middle. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Dean said as he made himself a plate of food, he and Sam stood at the counter and ate their food quietly. Sara picked at her sandwich and dipped the pieces into her soup. Letting it cool before she lifted the bowl and tipped it, finishing off the last of the warm liquid.

"Mm, you two sure know how to spoil a girl." She said as she licked her lips and set the bowl back down.

"We're just glad you're feeling better." Sam told her as he moved to take her plate and put it in the sink.

"Me too." She replied sleepily as she leaned back against the counter. Sam washed dishes as Dean finished his food. He moved to take a bite, but paused, noting that Sara had become very still beside him. He snapped his fingers at Sam, who gave him a curious look. He pointed with his eyes to Sara, who was most definitely asleep at this point. Sam laughed and shook his head. Dean put down the last of his food and gently tapped her leg. She didn't budge.

"Sara." Dean whispered, chuckling as she snored softly. He swung his arm under her legs and behind her back. As he pulled her off the counter she jumped awake, flailing in fear that she was falling.

"Whoa! I gotcha." Dean said setting her down to stand, but still holding her up. "Let's get you back to bed. Huh?"

"Nooo." She whined. "I've been in bed too long. I wanna stay up."

"Well I'm fine with that sweetheart, but you're falling asleep sitting up."

"I wanna take a hot shower. I'll feel better then."

"Sara… I don't know if you can? I mean you can barely stand."

"No… I'm fine. I can do it." She insisted pushing Dean's arms away from her.

"Sara." Dean scolded.

"Dean." Sara shot back.

"It's fine, just. Go lay down, read a book… its okay to sleep. Your body is still weak."

"Its only going to get weaker by laying in that bed. Trust me. I just wanna get up and do something."

"Fine, walk back to your room and I'll let you shower." Dean crossed his arms.

"Fine. And just for the record you won't _let_ me do anything. I'm an adult, and I can shower whenever I want."

"Geez you're cranky."

"You're mean." She mumbled as she moved to step past him. She felt stronger after having coffee and food in her system. She was confident as she walked out of the kitchen, Dean following closely behind. But as she got about halfway down the hall she could feel her strength wavering.

No. No. No. She said to herself. You WILL make it to that damn room.

But she was growing slower, and Dean took notice. He shook his head at her stubbornness and moved closer to her. Watching as she began to reach for the wall to steady herself, but pulled back knowing he was watching her. Sara was about three steps away from her bedroom door when she finally caved and stopped. Leaning against the wall for support.

Dean moved to stand in front of her.

"Bed." He said strictly.

"No." She argued back as she stood up straight.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Dammit Sara… stop arguing with me and just listen to me. You nearly died back there, you gave a little too much and now your body needs to recharge. Stop fighting that."

"Dean! I want a shower! I've been in that bed for three damn days. I am not getting back into it until tonight after the sun goes down. I. Want. To. Shower. I want to smell good, and feel clean, and I'm doing this no matter what you say."

Dean nodded slowly.

"Fine." He said, and then without warning he picked Sara up and threw her over his shoulder.

"DEAN!" She squealed.

"You want a shower, you can have a shower." He replied with a cocky grin. He carried her through her room and into the bathroom, ripping back the curtain with one hand and turning on the water. Then he moved and put Sara down in the tub, not letting the water warm up first.

"DEAN!" She screamed as the cold water soaked her fully clothed body from the bottom of the tub where she laid. Dean ripped the curtain back to cover her.

"You can toss me your clothes and I'll get you new ones." He said form the other side of the closed curtain.

"UGH! Dean Winchester you are so damn stubborn!"

"You have no idea sweetheart." He said as he swung a towel over the top rail.

The water finally began to grow warmer and Sara's anger began to wilt as well.

"I'm not getting naked with you in here." She mumbled after a few minutes.

"Too bad. I'm not leaving you in here alone to fall and bust your ass. You wanted to shower, you can shower."

"Dean!" She whined.

"Better hurry before the water gets cold again."

"I swear on everything that is holy if you even move this curtain an inch I'll cut you where the sun don't shine Winchester."

"I like it when you talk dirty to me." He replied cockily as he looked at himself in the mirror, that is until a pile of soaking wet clothes smacked him in the back of the head. He turned and shot bitch face towards the closed curtain, but picked up the clothes and rung them out over the sink, laying them over the towel rack to dry. Then he noticed an article of clothing was missing.

"Uh, Sara?"

"What Dean?"

"… Were you going commando this whole time?"

"No you pig!" Sara shouted as she poked her head out of the shower. "I'm not handing you my dirty underwear! I do have a little self respect you know?!"

"Fine! Fine." He said holding up his hands in surrender. "Its not like it's the first time I've had women's dirty underwear in my hand but whatever."

"Ughhh… please don't go there."

"Are you almost done?"

"Have you seen how thick this hair is?"

"Hurry up." He groaned as he leaned backwards against the sink.

"Give me three more minutes. Can you go get me some new clothes please?"

"Yeah, any preferences?"

"Umm.. there should be some black shorts laying on my dresser, and any tshirt out of the third drawer will work. Sports bras are in the top drawer… and don't go digging around in there Winchester!"

"Ooooh." He teased. "What might we be hiding?"

"DEAN! I swear, I will yell for Sam and have him do it instead."

"Oh come on, what are you hiding in there? We're all adults you know." Dean's dirty mind began to wander.

"SAM!" Sara yelled.

"Oh hush! I won't go digging… I'll be right back. Don't fall out."

"I'm fine."

Dean shook his head and opened the bathroom door, moving towards the dresser that contained Sara's clothes. He easily found the short shorts laying on the top, and opened the third drawer to pull out a blue t-shirt that he remembered makes Sara's eyes pop. Then he opened the top drawer, exposing a pile of colorful fabrics he instantly recognized as underwear and bras. He nodded appreciatively at her interest in lace. He grabbed a simple pair of underwear and a sports bra of the same color. He moved to shut the drawer, but then his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly pulled the drawer back open and began to move things around.

"Dude." Sam's voice called out making him jump and slam the drawer shut. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He quickly defended. "Getting her some clothes."

"She okay?"

"She's more stubborn than you but she's… making it."

"Okay. I thought I heard her call out."

"No. You must have been hearing things." Dean shrugged.

"Okay, holler if you need me."

"Yup." Dean nodded, adrenalin still running from being afraid of being caught.

Sam looked at him oddly, but kept walking. Just as Dean gathered the clothes in his hand he heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom.

"Sara!" He came running back in, noticing the water was no longer running, and the towel was no longer hung over the rail.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sara said pushing herself back to stand as Dean ripped open the curtain.

"What the hell happened? I left you in here for like two minutes!"

"I just. Slipped." Sara confessed as she pulled her towel tighter around her now that Dean's eyes were on her.

"Uh.." Dean said meeting her eyes and seeing her discomfort. "Here, are you okay to get dressed?"

"I'll be fine." She insisted shyly.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" He offered seeing how genuinely shy she was about the situation.

"No… just. Turn around." She said softly. Dean did as she asked and stepped to face the door, leaning against it with one hand as Sara stepped out onto the rug below the tub and quickly drying her legs before slipping on her underwear and shorts. Then she turned to face away from him as she dropped the towel and moved to put on her bra. She struggled to straighten the twisted fabric as it clung to her wet back, her body's weakness taking over.

"Ugh." She grumbled. Then she let out a slow sigh. "…. Dean?"

"Yeah?" He asked not yet turning around.

"Can you help me?" She barely spoke. "No jokes."

Dean slowly turned around, and found her standing topless, facing the wall and holding her arms across her chest to hold her bra up. Her full back exposed showing a lettering tattoo going down her spine, a colorful flower on her shoulder, and the tip of another peeking out of her shorts. He looked her up and down taking in the way her hips curved, and the cinch of her waist giving her an hour glass figure.

"Dean?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. I got you." He said shaking the thoughts from his head as he stepped forward and unrolled the tight fabric, straightening the straps up along her shoulders.

Sara had to hold back her soft sigh as his warm fingers slid over her back. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Waiting for his hands to leave.

"Need help with your shirt?"

"No… I think I can get it." She said reaching over to the sink and pulling the shirt on over her head. Once it was on, Dean reached up and pulled her hair out of the back of it, making sure not a single strand was trapped under the shirt. Sara turned slowly and kept her eyes glued to the floor feeling slightly embarrassed by her need for help.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem. Can I help you back to bed now?"

"No." She looked up to him from under her long lashes.

"Well what is it you plan on doing to stay awake for the day?"

"Movie marathon." She said crossing her arms and finding her confidence to look up to him face to face.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And what is it you want to watch?"

"Hmmm… cheesy 90's slasher movies. Scream happens to be my favorite."

"Alright… want some company?"

"Sure."

"I'll get the popcorn." Dean smiled as he turned to leave the bathroom. Sara stood at the sink and brushed her teeth, then she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a brighter blue that they usually were… or maybe it was just the shirt? If it was she had not noticed before. She picked up the sunglasses Sam offered her and thought about putting them back on… but then she decided that if she was going to push through this she was pushing through all of it, and placed them back on the sink.

…..

…..

…..

Sam moved some spare pillows off the empty beds onto the large couch they moved into the office they had recently turned into a movie room. Sam pulled up Amazon Prime on the screen as Sara walked in.

"Hey." He called out to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I think we've got everything settled. Dean's grabbing popcorn, there are some drinks and chips laid on the table incase you get hungry."

"Thanks Sam." Sara said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You're the best."

"Please, It's the least we can do to get you feeling better."

"I feel fine… I'm just…"

"Weak?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Well get comfy." Sam said handing her the remote.

Sara moved to sit in the middle of the couch, and Sam sat on the right side of her. Sara pulled up the blanket over her lap and laid a pillow on top of it to rest her arms. Just as Sam flipped off the lights Dean came around the corner with beer and popcorn in his arms.

"Alrighty! We should be set now." Dean said plopping down on the couch on Sara's other side. Sara giggled and shook her head as she searched for her movie, selecting it and settling in as the credits began to spread across the screen.

As the movie progressed Sara reached over and stole Dean's oversized bowl of popcorn and placed it on the pillow in her lap. Dean threw a piece at her before diving in and grabbing handful, Sam followed. Sara munched idly as they watched the screen quietly.

Dean had expected Sara to jump every time the killer came out from behind the corner, but instead he found her mumbling the lines of the movie in perfect timing.

"How many times have you watched this movie?"

"Dozens."

"And you're watching it again why? Its not even that good." Sam teased.

"Umm. Excuse you, but this is a classic."

"A classic not scary, scary movie?"

"Yup." Sara said popping the P. "Now stop talking." She teased back.

Dean shook his head at her, and then a piece of popcorn bounced off the corner of his nose. He looked over to her in mock offense, with his mouth open wide. Sara took this opportunity to throw another piece straight into his mouth. This time he busted out in laughter as he chewed the piece of popcorn, causing Sara to laugh herself.

"I know why you're into this movie." Dean leaned over and whispered in her ear in a seductive tone.

"Why's that?" She whispered feeling slightly out of breath.

"You got the hots for Billy Loomis."

"Maybe." She turned to him and winked. Dean's smile grew.

"Shhh.." Sam shushed them loudly, a smile pulling at his lips before Sara smacked him with a pillow. He softly snatched from her and tossed it to Dean, who plopped her on the top of the head with it.

"Hey! That's not fair! This is two on one." Sara laughed. "Just watch the movie!"

They went back to watching the movie, then the sequel, and then began the third movie… but over time Sara had gone from sitting in the middle of the couch to leaning one way, then the other, and now she was laying with a pillow against Dean's leg, and her feet tucked behind Sam's back.

She had barely got to see Patrick Dempsey before her eyes began to close against her wishes. Dean had began to notice her eyes closing periodically, and then her fighting to pull them open again. He swung an arm over her back and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

She didn't even fight as his arm settled over her, she simply slid herself closer and snuggled into the pillow. Dean's hand slowly drifted over her back. Sam watched out the corner of his eye, but knew better than to say anything, or reveal his smile. It intrigued him to watch his brother's behavior change around Sara. It intrigued him that Dean was so caught up in this woman, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Dean waited until Sara was softly snoring to reach forward for the remote and shut off the movie, Sam stood and stretched.

"Want me to make a food run for dinner?" He offered.

"Uh, yeah. Don't forget the pie."

"Think we should get her something?"

"Nah, she's down for the count."

"Alright man… I'll be back in half an hour."

"I'll send the cavalry if you're not."

Sam left the room and Dean sighed, looking down at the woman asleep in his lap.

"What the hell are we doing Winchester." He mumbled to himself. Then he slowly moved from under her and began to clean the room as she slept on the couch. Dean knew she would be made if he just took her straight to bed without trying to wake her, so after he picked up their mess he gently shook her shoulder.

"Sara." He said softly. "Sara, do you wanna go to bed?"

"Nooo…" She barely groaned.

Dean chuckled at her pouty lips, and the way her eyebrows knitted together.

"I think you should get some sleep."

"No... m'wake."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Where do you wanna go then?"

Sara simply shrugged as she pushed her face further into her pillow.

"Do you wanna stay here?" Dean asked softly.

Sara nodded softly.

"Okay, I'll leave the door open."

"… Don't go."

Dean thought he heard those words out of her mouth once before… but this time he was sure of it. He stopped in his tracks and ran his hand over his face… was this a road he was ready to go down? Was this something that was going to make sense? … Was this the most horrible idea he's ever had?

Did he care?

"Okay." He nodded, and then he sat on the floor with his back against the couch beside her. He assumed he would wait until she was asleep again, and then leave so that she could rest, but he was surprised when she reached out for him, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you…" She whispered.

"I know." He mumbled in return. "I did too."

"Dean… how many times have you died?"

"I don't know… a lot." Dean shrugged.

"Is it scary?"

"The first couple of times it was… after that. I don't know. Sometimes you know it's just a matter of time, so it's like the end of line."

"Does dying hurt?"

"Depends. Sometimes it happens so fast you don't feel anything at all…"

"Have you ever been to Heaven?"

"Yeah… uh. Once or twice."

"… What's it like?"

"Um. Well. Are you sure you wanna know? Isn't that supposed to be one of life's great mysteries or something?"

"I wanna know."

"Its like your own personal life time movie… except for the drama parts. Its like reliving your best moments over and over again."

"That doesn't sound so bad… I'd get to see Anna. Lots of Anna."

"Do you have any happy memories before Anna?" Dean asked hesitantly, honestly afraid she'd say no.

"When I was little… I used to sneak out of bed and play games with some of the older foster kids. They were really nice to me."

"Was it hard?"

"What?"

"Changing homes?"

"You live on the road Dean… you know how it is."

"No. I wouldn't dare compare what I had to what you went through… I. I always had Dad and Sam. You didn't have anyone."

"I just kept telling myself it wasn't going to last forever. And it didn't. I came out on the other side, a little damaged, but. Who isn't?"

"You ain't lying." Dean chuckled.

"Hey Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"What did it feel like when I healed you?"

"I don't know. Its like this weird, tingly sensation. The pain starts fading almost immediately. How does it feel for you?"

"I've never felt it before this last time… I was just scared. I didn't feel anything but fear, and then it was black. I didn't know if it worked or not till I woke up. For all I knew I was gonna wake up and you'd be dead."

"Nah, it takes more than a broken board to take down Dean Winchester." He winked, even though her closed eyes couldn't see it. But still her lips turned up in a smile.

"You ready for bed yet?"

This time Sara only shrugged, her eyes heavy, and her body growing more and more relaxed as she listened to Dean talk.

"Dean… am I ever going to feel like a normal person again."

"No sweetheart… I don't think you will."

Sara sighed sadly.

"But if it makes you feel better… none of us are."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I've missed you all dearly and I'm SUPER excited for this chapter to get out to you guys! This is going to kind of change the way things proceed from here on out, but in a good way! There's lots of story to build off of, so please READ and REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you all think! Love youuuuuu!

Sara's heart pounded in her chest as she laid flat against the cold brick wall. The drizzling rain causing her goosebumps to multiply, as if the shaky breaths she slowly let out weren't loud enough she accidentally kicked a piece of trash and it rolled into the alley way. She lifted her gun along side her face with her elbows bent. She took in a deep breath, and then pushed herself out from around the corner and into the open alley way, leaving her vulnerable to the werewolf they were in the process of hunting.

"Stay in the car." Dean said… but Sara wasn't built for staying put. So here she was. In the middle of this wet cold alley with a gun in her hands. Walking forward one step at a time.

Left.

Right.

Left.

… Growling. Sara froze. Her entire body paralyzed by just how close the sound is. She internally mustered every bit of courage and strength she had and spun, firing her gun six times… all of which entered the werewolf's body, and at least one of them hitting it straight in the heart as it collapsed to the ground.

Sara's body felt like it was floating as she watched the werewolf twitch until it stopped moving and turned back into its human form, an attractive blonde that was luring men in with her looks. Savagely murdering them after sleeping with them… a black widow of sorts.

But now she was dead, and Sara was the one to pull the trigger. Her first solo kill. First she was full of panic… her stomach rolled. But. Then something odd happened. A smile graced her lips, something she didn't expect after killing someone, but it wasn't the thought of actually killing the werewolf that brought the grin to her face.

It was knowing she gets to see the look on Sam and Dean's face when they find her, standing above the dead werewolf. It was the smug proof of being able to say 'I can help' or 'I'm not useless anymore' when Dean tries to get her to hang back and sit in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Dean whisper yelled as he came out of the building and found Sara standing vulnerable in the alley.

She jumped at his voice, turning and feeling nervous, but then she remembered what was behind her.

"I told you to stay in the car." Dean told her as he walked closer, him and Sam scanning their environment carefully.

Sara chuckled and took three steps to the left, revealing the dead werewolf on the ground. Dean and Sam both stopped, looking between Sara and the body.

"Wait…" Sam mumbled. "Did… did you?"

"Did you kill the wolf?!" Dean straight out asked.

Sara lifted her gun and dropped the empty casings, a smirk on her face that Dean found so attractive he damn near had to tie himself down to keep from taking her right then and there. It was a move he had never seen her make. That bold strike of confidence.

"So boys… good thing I didn't wait in the car huh?"

"Yeah." Sam chuckled. "Good thing. Nice job Sara."

Sam walked forward and picked her up in a hug, spinning slightly as he moved to deal with the body. Dean still stood, staring at her, his lips pursed. Torn between admitting he was wrong and praising her first kill.

He was damn proud.

But he was damn irritated she never listened to him.

It'd been two weeks since they got back out on the road and the 'stay in the car' argument was getting repetitive. Sara had found a new confidence in herself Dean had never seen before as she swayed her hips, walking forward until she was toe to toe with the man.

"So." She said biting her lip to hold back her cocky grin.

"Yup." Dean nodded.

"Yup? That's all you have to say right now?"

"You're going to ask me a few questions… and I'm gonna say yes to all. So might as well spit it out now."

"Oh?" Sara asked playfully. "And what questions was I going to ask?"

"Well. First you were gonna repeat your first question… aren't I glad you didn't stay in the car. Then. You were going to ask if I realized I was wrong. And then last but not least… you're going to ask if I'm proud of you."

"And the answer to all of those is yes?" Sara asked shyly.

Dean took in a long slow breath and let out a sigh.

"Yup." He answered before walking forward to help Sam with the body. Sara stood and squealed to herself slightly. Trying to contain this new feeling. Excitement. Pride. Things she hadn't felt in a very long time.

…..

…..

…..

Sam and Dean sat at the table chewing on a piece of pizza while Sam scanned for new cases. The bathroom door opened and steam escaped as Sara exited it while drying her hair with a towel.

"Yummm, is that pizza?" She smiled.

"Yup." Dean winked to her. She took her seat at the table with them and began to pull the stringy cheese off the edge of her pizza.

"So, what's next?" She asked.

"Well. We eat. Sleep. Sammy here does some digging for another case and just relax until then."

"I don't want to relax. I feel… wound up. Like we need to go on another hunt RIGHT now. Is that weird?"

"Yeah, that's your adrenaline running." Sam smiled to her. "Happens to everyone after their first kill."

"So what do I do to get rid of it? I don't think there's any way I could sleep right now."

"Well. There's a club further into town. We could go out?" Dean offered.

"Out? As in… go dancing go out?" Sara asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, sweetheart. I don't dance." Dean scoffed. Sam lightly rolled his eyes.

"Well I do, and I think that actually sounds fun." Sara smiled.

"Sam?" Dean asked looking over to him.

Sam's eyes bounced between an excited Sara and a tempting Dean.

"Alright. Fine." Sam huffed as he closed the laptop and stood. "Let me grab a shower."

"Yay!" Sara cheered as she jumped up and began raiding her bag for something remotely cute.

"What are you so cheery for? I mean it's like you are a whole new person." Dean asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know… I just. I finally feel like I kinda fit in ya know?"

"Because of your first kill?"

"Yeah." Sara hesitated. "Is that stupid?"

"No, Sara. It's not." Dean quickly reassured her when her voice became embarrassed. "I'm glad you finally feel at home with us."

"Me too." She smiled. "Now help me find something to wear!"

"When was the last time you got dressed up and went out?" Dean asked.

"Umm. A few weeks before I met you guys. Bunch of us from work went together."

"And what do you usually wear for a night out?" Dean asked as he laid across the bed, leaned up on one side as he sipped at his beer. His eyes danced with a dark edge when Sara looked up to meet them. Her breath catching in her throat momentarily before she could speak again.

"Um. Wedge heels. Dress. Smokey eyes and dark lips." Sara said as she kept her eyes focused on the clothes she was pulling out.

"Any of that stashed in the bag there?"

"No." Sara chuckled.

"Damn. Ain't that a shame."

"Yeah… I guess so. Jeans and a tank sound okay?"

"On you? Absolutely."

Sara blushed as she finally looked back up to him.

"What are you up to with the flattery over there Winchester?"

"Nothing. Just. Trying to help." He said innocently.

"Well. Then I guess that settles my big what to wear debacle." Sara said as she pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a plain black tank that had just the right amount of cleavage. She went to pull down her shorts but then remembered Dean was in the room. "Shut your eyes."

"What?" Dena asked confused.

"Sam's in the bathroom, and I need to change. So turn around or close your eyes." She insisted.

"Oh come on." Dean laughed as he placed his hand over his eyes. Allowing her to pull down her shorts and slip her feet into her jeans, then she stood and pulled the tight but perfectly fitting jeans up over her back side and buttoned them. Then she swapped out bras and shirts before giving him the okay.

"Alright you're good." She told him, but he opened his eyes in time to see her shirt coming down over her bare stomach, smooth and tan.

Dean diverted his eyes as she looked up to face him, a shy smile before she reached back into her bag for her make up. Then she sat at the table and began to apply a thin layer of foundation, but Dean's snickers caught her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you wear that stuff?"

"Um? Because I might actually want a guy to talk to me tonight and not run in the opposite direction?" She shrugged.

"Yeah right. Me and Sam will be scaring em away just to get you through the door."

"Oh shut up." Sara blushed as she went back to her make up. "I'm surprised you could even notice what other men do with the way women fall at your feet in public… I'm sure once alcohol is added to the mix that effect intensifies."

"Yeah well, what can I say? Winchesters are highly desirable."

"Ha! Okay…" Sara laughed as she went back to applying her make up.

"Don't laugh!" Dean mocked in offense.

"Sorry. I uh. I just admire your uh… cockiness." Sara nodded as she found the appropriate word.

"Yeah well, confidence is sexy. At least that's what all you women run around and say." Dean replied as he stood and tossed his beer, walking over to his own bag and pulling on a fresh shirt. Sara watched the way his back muscles moved as he lifted his arms over his head and his shirt back down to cover them. Sam exited the bathroom shortly after Dean finished dressing and took in Sara's focus as she went to apply her mascara. He chuckled to himself as he watched her carefully stroke the wand out and up her lashes, making them flare out around her bright blue eyes.

"You guys about ready?" Sam asked.

"Almost done." Sara said as she put down the mascara and picked up some dark red lipstick, letting it grace her lips in ways Dean only dreamt of. Sam looked up and watched as Dean struggled not to watch her. He laughed to himself on the inside. Wondering if tonight could be the start of something… different.

…..

…..

…..

Dean parked the impala on the edge of the street, within walking distance of the loud noise. Loud music and people laughing. Dancing. It was a little more active than their typical bar scene. But he felt like it was something more similar to what Sara's pace would have been back home. She wasn't exactly a dusky bar type of girl. She was the girl that danced until her feet ached. She was the type of girl who deserved more than a dusky bar for her first night out in weeks… months almost. So here he stood, in line, watching her bounce slightly as they moved up towards the bouncer who looked her up and down appreciatively. Dean slowly slid his arm around the small of her back as he handed the man cash to cover their way in, making sure he saw the gesture.

But as soon as they were through the door he pulled back. Knowing that he can't claim her. He has no claim on her… she can't be claimed. Someone like Sara wasn't someone that could be conquered. And someone like Sara surely wouldn't be interested in someone like him… right?

"You guys wanna grab a table?" Sam offered.

"Yeah sure, lets grab drinks first." Sara agreed.

"Drinks?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "As in you're going to have a drink?"

"Well I thought about it." She shrugged, seeming to be rethinking the decision.

"Oh, no no no… You're in on this now. What you drinking?"

"Hmmm… ever heard of a blue motherfucker?"

"No?" Dean said as his face fell in confusion, Sam and him exchanging a clueless look.

"Well I'm sure the bartender has."

"You're not setting me up are you?

"Dean. It's a drink. Order it." Sara laughed.

"I swear if this is a set up. You'll pay for it." He warned as he walked backwards with his finger pointed towards her. Sara watched until he disappeared in the sea of people.

"So, is it really a drink?" Sam leaned down and asked.

"Yes Sam! I swear it's a drink. A delicious drink."

"Okay, okay… I'll take your word for it."

"Hey Sam… can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Um… I get a little. Loose… when I drink, so please. If I begin to make a fool of myself then shove me in the trunk and drive me back to the motel."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Uhh. Sure." Sara laughed nervously. Sam watched the nervous look on her face as she looked back forward. He was intrigued. Could she really be that different with a little alcohol on board? She seemed so level headed and consistent. He was extremely curious to get a drink in her hand and watch the scene unfold.

"Alright. Two beers, and one blue mother fucker." Dean said as he came up behind them and passed out the drinks. "And it is really a drink." He nodded to Sam.

"So I see."

"How's it taste?" Dean asked her as she took her first sip.

"Mm. Good." She coughed slightly. "Strong."

"Yeah well the bartender got a little heavy handed when she got distracted by this face." Dean told her confidently. Sara rolled her eyes and walked forward until she found and empty table close to the edge of the dance floor. She slid onto the stool and Sam sat across from her, Dean standing between the two of them.

"I can grab you another seat." Sara offered turning looking for an empty stool to steal.

"Nah, I'm good. I can watch better form here."

"Watch what?"

"Everything." Dean shrugged.

"Ahh… I see." Sara nodded confused. She looked at Sam who rolled his eyes at Dean as he lifted his beer. Sara listened as the slow song continued to play. Waiting for it to end so she could drag one of them out for a dance.

"So, we finally get to see party Sara come out huh?" Dean asked casually.

"Hopefully not." Sara answered. "Party Sara was locked away a loooong time ago. She hasn't been out since college. But tipsy Sara might just pay you a visit."

"What kind of things should we expect form tipsy Sara?" Sam teased.

"Bad dancing… embarrassingly bad. But I honestly enjoy it so much I don't care. And I get a little clumsy. I tend to lose my legs by the end of the night."

"Ah. One of those." Sam nodded.

"Guilty." Sara sighed. But just then a popular dance song came on and Sara jumped off of the stool and pulled at Dean's arm. "I love this song!"

"Oh no… you go." Dean said as he pulled his arm back.

"Dean! Come on!"

"Noooo."

"Sam?" Sara turned and asked with a pouty face.

"I'm a really bad dancer. I'm sparing you the trouble. Trust me."

"Ugh! Party poopers." Sara grumbled as she trotted out on the dance floor. Her hips popping side to side in the same rhythm of the song. She lined up in a group of people and the boys watched as her feet moved in the same pattern as those around her.

Sara was a liar.

Because the truth was she was a great dancer. She knew every move and every line as she sang along, clapping her hands and snapping her fingers at the appropriate times.

"Damn. She's good." Sam said as he downed another sip of beer.

"Yeah. I'm kinda impressed." Dean agreed.

"I'm going for another beer. Want one?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean went back to watching Sara. The way she kept to herself, but still had a good time with the people around her. When the song ended they all clapped and dispersed, but as another began and the lights dropped a little lower Sara continued to dance alone.

 _Damn she's beautiful._ Dean thought to himself. He could see the men on the edge of the floor begin to watch her as well, and he couldn't blame them. She had managed to group up with a few other girls and they had all gotten friendly quickly as they danced on each other. Sara began to sway away from them and back over to the table.

"I think I need another one of these." She said as she sat and took another large sip of her drink.

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhhmmm." She moaned as she drank again.

"Slow down their race horse."

"I'm just. I feel good Dean!" She smiled.

"I can see that." He laughed. He was catching on to the fact that she was definitely a cheap drunk. One drink in and she was already letting go a little. But he enjoyed it. He enjoyed watching her enjoy it. He hadn't seen her smile so much in one night since he met her.

"I'm gonna go get another one!" She cheered.

"Look for Sam, okay? He should be at the bar."

"Dean. I'm a big girl. I'm fine!" She told him as she turned and walked away. She pranced her way back to the bar where she found Sam. She perched on the stool beside him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey back, you up for round two?"

"Yessss." She smiled as the bartender walked over and she ordered another drink.

"So you're a bit of a liar." Sam smiled to her.

"How so?"

"You're a hell of a dancer."

"Oh please!" Sara moaned dramatically. Sam too could tell the alcohol was taking its effect.

"I mean it, you were good!"

"Well if I'm so good then why won't you come dance with me!"

"Because I'm _that_ bad, I promise." Sam laughed.

"But Saaaaaam. It's fun! Please… one dance!"

The next thing Sam knew she had downed half of her second drink and was dragging him out onto the dance floor, swaying her hips as he followed behind her. Sam shook his head and laughed but played along even as he missed some of the steps. Sara spun in circles around him and he tried to keep up as she began to stumble a step here or there. But she always quickly regained her composure and continued on with the next step.

"Sam, I'm gonna get a drink!" Sara called out over the music. Sam nodded and escorted her off the floor and back to their table, where Dean was missing.

"Where'd he go?" Sara asked as she sipped at her drink.

"Uhhh…" Sam said as he scanned the room until his eyes fell on Dean and a couple of blondes a few tables over. "There." He pointed. Sara followed the direction of his finger until her eyes landed on him. She couldn't explain why… but it instantly bothered her.

Watching him smile at them. The light hitting his eyes in a way only she could truly appreciate, and the way his hand slid down the back of the woman to his right. Sara turned her attention back to Sam and she smiled at him while she took another large drink.

"Looks like he's having fun." She mused, trying to convince herself not to turn back around and look.

"Yeah. Well… that's Dean."

"So, what's his MO anyways?"

"Depends on the night. Sometimes we're casting directors looking for the next big thing, and then other times we're on military leave. I think we've even been FBI agents undercover on a job."

"Lying his way into the hearts of the women across America. Charming." Sara rolled her eyes as she finished off her drink. "I'm gonna get another."

"Okay, let's go."

"No no, I'm good. You hold down the table since Dean abandoned it." She winked.

"Sara, come right back."

"You and Dean are such worry worts!" She waved him off as she walked.

Sam shook his head and watched her as she walked away. Trying to keep her in his sight until she was lost in the sea of people. Then he looked down at his watch, telling himself if she wasn't back in five minutes that he would go look for her.

It was odd to him… to be so cautionary about her being alone. I mean she's under the same roof as him. So why should he be so worried? And she had made it clear she wasn't helpless, she was bound and determined to become a part of their world. So surely she could handle a couple of drunk guys in a bar.

Sam turned his attention back over to Dean. Who looked up and met his eyes, then began to scan the area, once he got a confused look on his face he leaned down and whispered to the blonde and then began walking towards the table where Sam was waiting.

"Having any luck over there?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, just not sure where we're going since theres 3 of us in a motel room now and not just 2. It was easy to kick you to the car… but."

"Yeah.. yeah. I get it."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Went to get a drink."

"How long ago?"

"Three minutes and… twenty two seconds ago." Sam said looking at his watch.

"Oh. Okay." Dean nodded.

"… You're going to check on her aren't you?"

"Yep." Dean nodded shortly before also disappearing in the crowd. Sam laughed… he knew something was due to happen between the two of them. Would it be tonight? Would it be another night? Would it ever be… if he knew his brother then he knew he was walking in circles, debating on crossing the line. But Sara… Sara he couldn't read.

As Dean approached the bar his eyes scanned the room for Sara, and when they landed on her he caught her throwing her head back in laughter. Obviously feeling her drink as she lifted it to her lips again. She was laughing at some corny joke the man beside her had just told. Dean easily spotted his buddies on the other end of the bar, watching to see if he could land the girl at the bar. A game he's watched many a times.

He stood in the shadows and watched as Sara's amusement with him faded, she had sucked down another drink already, and was definitely swaying a little. Unfortunately for the guy beside him he was unable to take the hint that she had lost interest in him, and continued on his disappointing conversation. Sara smiled and nodded politely but kept her replies short.

Dean began to move towards her.

"There you are sweetheart!" Dean smiled as he came up behind her.

"Oh sorry hun! I just came for another round." Sara played along as Dean leaned on the bar beside her and she kissed his cheek just enough to send the message to the guy beside her. Who quickly rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Thank you!" Sara said with big eyes. "I thought he'd never go away."

"Yeah I could tell, he wasn't very good at taking hints."

"Nope. So did you not have any luck with the blondes?"

"Oh yeah, but I needed a refill." Dean smirked confidently as he lifted his bottle towards the bartender.

"Oh." Sara said pushing a smile on to her face, disappointment and if she was being honest… jealousy, beginning to flood her. Suddenly the alcohol took over.

"Excuse me!" She called over to the bartender. "Can I get some tequila, double please."

"Shots?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Shots, you up for the challenge Winchester?"

"Oh you're so on. Hey Buddy! Make that two!" Dean called over her head.

Sam was watching people move about on the dance floor. But the sound of a crowd shouting and chanting at the bar caught his attention. He began to walk towards the same direction he last saw Sara and Dean and had an odd feeling whatever the racket was involved the two of them. He got closer and the chanting became clearer as the word 'shots' was shouted over and over and over again. As he got to the bar he saw a row of shots in front of both Sara and Dean, and they were both working their way down as quickly as they could.

Sara was in the lead by two glasses and finished off by shoving the lime wedge in her mouth as she stood up on the bar. The crowd that had gathered around to watch was cheering for her as Dean finished off the last of his shots. Someone kicked up the music and cranked a song that Sara apparently knew very well because she began to strut up and down the bar, kicking beer bottles as she walked. Men pushed their way forward to the bar, but Dean's eyes were only on her. The way her jeans hugged her in every perfect way possible. The way her hair fell into her face as she moved her head side to side. Blonde peeking through the dark strands. Then as the music changed beats she dropped to her knees and moved her body in ways had only ever dreamed about. Then she was back on her feet using the post at the end of the bar as if it was a pole.

Dean was a little drunk and clearly distracted, feeling as if he was getting his own private show, but Sam on the other hand was watching as the drunk men at the bar grew bolder, one reaching up and slapping her ass.

"HEY!" She jumped back and yelled, then she turned and used her foot to kick the man in the face, breaking his nose.

"Hey! Get your girl off my bar!" The bartender then yelled to Dean, which snapped him out of his haze as he watched her defend her own honor. He quickly pushed his way to her and reached for her. She smiled as she leaned down and put her hands on his shoulders, and his fell on her waist before she jumped off the bar.

"C'mon wild thing!" Dean laughed as he pulled her away and back towards the dance floor, she stumbled most of the way.

"SAM!" She cried out with joy as she caught his face in the crowd, running and jumping onto him full blast, almost taking them both to the ground. "Saaaaaaam. You're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend too Sara." He told her as he tried to keep them up straight. Dean stumbled back over towards the blondes he had been flirting with earlier in the night.

"Sam… I have a secret to tell you." She whispered loudly, almost loudly enough that it couldn't be counted as a whisper. "… I think I like him."

"I know you do sweetheart." Sam then assured her as he set her back down on the ground.

"Sam." Puppy-dog eyes adorned her very drunk face. "I'm really stupid aren't I?"

"No, why would you think that?" He asked her.

"He wouldn't want someone like me!" She scoffed over dramatically.

"Why?" Sam laughed.

"Because I'm a total fuck up! I mean… no guy wants all this baggage and shit. Even if I do have a nice ass!"

"You do have a nice ass." Sam agreed with her, she shot him a well crafted Sam Winchester approved bitch face. He laughed.

"Sara. Any guy would be lucky to have you, baggage or not. Everyone has baggage."

"… He wants someone like her. Fun. Easy-"

"Two brain cells more than a french fry." Sam mocked. Sara busted out in laughter that made her put her hands on her knees to support her weight. Sam was happy to see the shift in emotions.

"You're right! I'm better than her."

"Hell yeah you are."

"I'm going to tell her to fuck off!" Sara said as she moved to walk towards them.

"Whoa, no no no… Let's stay over here." Sam said pulling her back.

"Sam." She mumbled. "Am I drunk?"

"Yes. Very."

"… We should probably leave." Sara stumbled.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I'll go get Dean. You stay right here." Sam said as he propped Sara up in the chair at the table and moved towards his brother.

"Hey man."

"Hey! Sammy!" Dean smiled. "Meet Sierra, and her friend Missy."

"Hi." Sam smiled politely. "So uh, we're gonna roll out. Mind if we take the car?"

"Oh, uh. She okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Just had enough for one night."

"You uhh… you know what. Let me uh. Let me meet you guys outside in a minute, okay?" Dean mumbled to Sam. Sam nodded, and watched in surprise as Dean came up with some excuse as to why he had to leave. Sam moved back to Sara, who's legs had quickly turned to jello as the rest of the tequila shots were sinking in.

"Sara, you ready to go?"

"Mmhhmm." She smiled and giggled at him.

"Sam, you're the sexiest best friend I've ever had!" She laughed as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Thanks." Sam laughed as he moved to pick her up, seeing that it was obvious she wasn't going to walk herself out of the bar.

"I feel like Lois Lane!" She laughed as she threw her head back and let him carry her into the refreshing cool air outside.

"I guess that makes me Superman?" Sam teased as he set her down on the trunk, waiting for Dean to come out with the keys.

"YES!" Sara said as she gasped in excitement. "Sam! You need a cape."

"And you need to get some water when we get back."

"Pshhhhh… I'm fine. You just don' t know Sam. This. This is Sara on the reeeeal level. I can hold my own when it comes to drinking."

"I can see that. You're about four drinks and eight shots in and you're still speaking. So that's a bonus."

"Ha! And… I could totally kick your ass at beer pong right now."

"Beer pong?! I haven't played that since college. So yeah. You probably could."

"Oh I could." She said confidently before going into a giggle fit and leaning too far forward, almost falling off the car had Sam not stood in front of her to push her back.

"We ready to blow this joint?" Dean asked as he walked through the parking lot towards them.

"DEAN!" Sara smiled. Then giggled some more. "Dean. Why do you wear so many damn shirts? Are you cold or something?"

Dean raised one eyebrow at her and then looked to Sam.

"Seriously? Is she serious right now."

"Oh, but Dean… this is Sara 'on a real level'." Sam mocked.

"Shhhhhhh… Don't tell Dean our secrets." Sara said putting her fingers on his face. Dean shot him a curious look, but he only waved him off as he reached out for the keys.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Sam said as he helped Sara slide off the trunk and into the backseat. As they pulled out onto the road Dean turned up the radio and Sara began to very drunkenly sing along.

"Ya know sweetheart… I gotta tell you. I like drunk Sara. We should do this more often."

"I looooove drunk Sara." Sara slurred. "She's fun!"

"Hell yeah she is. Why you keep her locked away so much?" Dean asked as he turned to face her.

"Because." Sara giggled. "Drunk Sara gets a little to handsy sometimes. Not that I mind."

Dean's eyes bored into hers as she smiled at him seductively. Damn her wanted to take her. Right here. Right now. Sam could walk for all he cared at the moment. But instead he smiled and turned back around, pulling himself away.

Once back at the motel Dean helped Sara into the room where she laid on one of the beds.

"I need to get changed." She mumbled.

"Think you can walk?" Sam asked.

"Ohhh, I'm fine!" Sara waved him off as she pushed herself off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, almost falling twice. "Whoops." She giggled as she kicked her bag into the bathroom and shut the door.

She began undoing her jeans and sliding them off, and then pulling back up the shorts she had on earlier. But as she went to unhook her bra, or try to pull her shirt over her head, her arms became tangled and she couldn't get it off. She huffed, and whined… then finally caved.

"Deeeeean." She whined loud enough for him to hear outside the door. Two knocks followed shortly after. "Dean. I need help." She whined again.

"Okay, I'm coming in." He said before he opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of the tub, pouting. He laughed a little. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get it off." She whined as she reached back to try and get her bra. Dean laughed slightly before biting his lip to hold back.

"Okay, stand up." He said reaching down and offering her a hand. She took it and let him pull her to stand. "Do you wanna turn around?" He offered since they were facing each other and she was fixing to be exposed. She slowly turned in a circle until her back faced him and her front faced the ugly striped blue and green shower curtain.

"Hands up." He told her, she obeyed. His hands slid to her waist where he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up her body, and over her arms. Sara sighed softly as it dropped to the ground and Dean reached up to unhook her bra, his warm hand rubbed against her back and she had to close her eyes at the tingle it sent, forcing goosebumps down her arms.

"Where's your shirt?" He asked as he unhooked her bra and she slid it off, covering her chest with her arms.

"On the tub."

Dean leaned forward over her with is long arms to grab it, but when he did his body laid against hers, for only a moment or two. She felt engulfed in the heat of his body. She felt surrounded by his cologne and the smell of alcohol still on his breath. She never wanted him to leave.

But he stood up straight and asked her to raise her arms once again, this time he went a little slower as he pulled her shirt back down, feeling it catch slightly as it went over her breasts. Then he reached up and pulled her hair free from the back. Sara reached up and pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, Dean not moving from behind her as she continued to sway slightly on her feet.

"You good?" He asked as she slowly turned back around to face him. Somehow even with the alcohol, standing face to face, in the light she was still too afraid to make her move. Shyness crept over her as she blushed and nodded.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"… I'm drunk." She mumbled, and smiled slightly.

"Its okay." Dean smiled as he opened the door and followed her out, she landed on the bed and pulled the covers up over her body. Tucking herself in tightly.

"Sara, you good over there? World spinning?" Sam asked.

"Nope." She smiled. "It never hits me until the next day… Just know that I want waffles in the morning."

"Okay." Sam chuckled. "Waffles for breakfast."

Sam and Dean salted the doors and windows and readied themselves for bed. Dean stood at the foot of the bed he was going to share with Sara and changed from his jeans to sweats, and a plain white tshirt. Then he turned off the lamp and climbed into the bed.

He was sure she was asleep beside him... until he wasn't. In the midst of the darkness she moved towards him, sliding her body against his side, instinctively his arm wound around her. He moved slightly so that she was wrapped against him.

He then thought maybe, just maybe she'd fall asleep in his arms. Give him the chance to share the night beside her. But as he began to still, her hand began to wander. She lazily drug her nails over his stomach, back and forth. The sensation could have dropped him to his knees had he been standing. She slowly worked his shirt upwards, spreading her fingers across his abs and down the sides of his rib cage. His hand responded by dipping under her shirt as well. Letting his hand run over her back, she arched into his touch, sliding her leg between both of his.

Dean's mind ran a million miles a minute. The alcohol he had consumed still buzzing, but not enough to give him the courage to really make his move.

He knew she was drunk, the words replayed in his head as he remembered her admitting that she gets handsy when she drinks. But he didn't want to stop her. Not yet. He didn't want her hands to leave his body. He wanted to continue to feel her skin, have her hands exploring him.

He wanted to be this close to her forever.

And damn did she want him too… she wanted him in every way possible. Intimately. Sexually. Emotionally. She wanted to bury herself in Dean Winchester and never leave.

So she let her hand drift back below his belly button, skimming her fingers along his waist band, occasionally and 'accidentally' letting the tip of her finger disappear under the edge. Her leg sliding up his thigh. Dean's body reacted before he could think and he rolled himself on top of her. His face only centimeters from hers.

Sara responded in every way that felt right. Arching her back to rub her body against his. Her hand running through his short hair.

Dean leaned down, until his lips brushed hers. Then he pulled her bottom lip in and melted it between his, she responded by opening her mouth and her letting her tongue slide against his lips. Dean deepened the kiss. The kiss that sent electricity through his body. The kiss he thought he'd never have. He kiss he knew he'd never forget.

Kissing Cassie.

Kissing Lisa.

Kissing Anna.

Nothing compared to THIS kiss.

Sara felt as if she was floating on clouds. How could a man like Dean Winchester be in this bed with her? When did her life take this beautiful disastrous turn. And how could she make this moment last? Commit it to memory. Carve it into her brain. Tattoo the shape of Dean's lips against hers. Forever feel the heat of his body over hers.

Sara reached up and pulled at his shirt, pulling it up towards his head until he had to break the kiss to rid himself of it. Her hands winding up and down his body, nails pushing into his back as he kissed her neck, her chest… but then he stopped.

"Dammit." He mumbled to himself. Again the words from the car echoing in his ears.

"Dean." Sara whispered as she grazed his jaw bone with her lips. "Don't…"

"Sara, we can't do this. Not like this." He caved. Wanting to punch himself in the face as he said the words.

"… Did I do something?" Sara asked in the dark, her voice small and weak.

"No, sweetheart." Dean reassured as he leaned down and kissed her lips, her cheek, the spot just under her ear. "You're just. You're drunk, and I. I can't let you do something you might not want in the morning."

"But I do…" She whispered.

"If you wake up tomorrow, and this is still what you want, then I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, but I need you to look me in the eye, and tell me without the tequila… that this is what you want."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked in the dark.

Instead of responding, Dean rolled himself over to his side, pulling Sara against him, her face against his shoulder as he wrapped one leg over her. Sara buried her nose against his skin. Taking him in. Dean copied her as he buried his nose in her hair, the sweet smell of coconut lulling him to sleep as she stilled in his arms.

He didn't want to sleep.

He didn't want this to end.

But the chance that tomorrow may come, and Sara would still want him. That excited him.

… and that terrified him.

…..

…..

…..

The next morning Sam was awake first, finding Sara and Dean tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets, but still clothed. He was sure the morning would be interesting when they woke. So he gathered himself and left in search of coffee and waffles, per Sara's request.

Not long after Sara's stomach began to roll. Pulling her out of her deep sleep. When she woke up she felt hot, sticky, and confined. She realized as her eyes opened that she was in Dean's arms. A shirtless Dean… suddenly memory from last night flooded her brain. Causing her stomach to flop.

"Oh God…" She whispered as she pushed him off and ran for the bathroom. The stench of tequila left her body in heaves. She groaned and moaned between the breaks where she tried to catch her breath.

Dean was shaken awake as she struggled to escape from beside him. It took him a moment as well to remember the events of last night, and when he did, he slightly panicked at the thought of how quickly she ran from the bed, slamming the door behind her.

But then as he heard the echoing of a hangover, his panic subsided. He stretched and yawned. Cracking his joints from staying in one position for so many hours. But every bone in his body knew it was worth it. He climbed out of bed just as Sam opened the door.

"Hey." He grumbled.

"Hey, so uh… did you have a good night?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Uhh.. I'm not going to answer that."

"Sure."

"What'd you bring?"

"Coffee and waffles. A drunk Sara request."

"Ahh, yes. Drunk Sara is currently haunting hangover Sara in the bathroom." Dean nodded.

"Yikes. One of us might should pop in on her."

"Yeahhh, I'll do it." Dean said as he stood.

"I'm sure you will." Sam mumbled, Dean turned and rolled his eyes. He hovered at the door before knocking. "Sara, you alive in there?"

"Noooo." She mumbled.

"I'm coming in."

"Only if you want to expose yourself to the disaster that has become my hair."

"I'll take my chances." He mumbled as he opened the door. He found her laying on the floor, eyes closed, pale, and definitely hung over. "Oh Sara… You gotta get out of the floor. God knows when the last time was they cleaned that."

"Hmmmmmm. You're going to make me puke again."

"Yeah well. Sam brought coffee and pancakes."

"… Let me guess. I asked for that last night."

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah. Sorta." She groaned as she sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Do you remember all of last night?" Dean asked hesitantly. Sara's mind replayed every amazing and magical moment of his lips on hers. Of his body against her. But then she remembered the way he stopped. Was it really because he was afraid of taking advantage of her? Or was it because it wasn't something he wanted, and that was his way out?

Every part of her wanted to open her mouth and say yes. But she was frozen.

"Sara?"

"Um. Not much after the shots contest." She finally whispered.

"Oh." Dean nodded. Feeling internally crushed at the fact that she didn't remember.

"Did uh.. did I do something last night I shouldn't have?" She asked, wondering if maybe he'd bring it up. Maybe he did want her. Maybe he did want it as badly as she did."

"No." He smiled. And this time it was Sara who was internally crushed. Her brain continued to scream at her how stupid she was… for pushing him into something he didn't want.

"Good." She nodded as her eyes fell to her feet.

"Do you uh, want to shower? Or need a cold rag or something?"

"Yeah. Uh. A shower sounds good."

"Okay. I'll uh, leave you to it then."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

She waited until the door was shut and she stood to turn on the water before she began to cry. At least he had the decency to pretend like he didn't remember it, rather than embarrass her for it. So now she only had to live pretending like it never happened. Only had to try and forget how amazing his hands felt on her body. Only had to forget the way he tasted on her lips.

Who was she kidding?

She'd never forget what happened last night… but now she had to look him in the eye and pretend she doesn't know what it's like to touch him. To feel him.

But the only thought that danced in her mind was how in the hell was she supposed to do that?

PSA: Dean Winchester knows that drunk consent isn't consent. Don't be a dick. Be a Winchester.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara took a deep breath before opening the door. Freshly showered, thoroughly crushed, and wearing her smile like a mask.

"Hey." Sam said as she exited the bathroom. "How you feeling?"

"Hungover." She smiled at him genuinely. 'At least I have Sam.' She thought to herself, someone she didn't have to hide herself around. Someone she didn't screw everything up with.

"Go figure, I kinda thought the long line of shots and dancing on the bar were a dead giveaway."

"… Dancing on the bar?" She asked hesitantly as she thought back to her drunken escapades. "Oh my god. You let me dance on a bar?!"

"There wasn't much 'letting' you do anything." Dean countered amused. "You were pretty set on doing your own thing."

Sara blushed slightly. Wondering if maybe he was really talking about something else.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she munched on her breakfast.

"Really you were pretty entertaining." Sam told her with a mouthful of food. "I think you should let drunk Sara come play more often."

"I think that's the last of drunk Sara any of us will be seeing for a while."

"Well, we love sober Sara too, so whatever's fine with us."

"Thanks Sam."

"How's your breakfast?"

"Drunk me has good taste, but nothings really sitting right… I'm not sure how much I can actually eat."

"Well don't be in a hurry. I'm gonna get baby's oil changed and rotate out the tires before we get back on the road. Give her a good bath." Dean said with a smile.

"Okay, I think I'm just gonna try and go back to sleep for a little while."

"Okay. We'll wake you if you're not up by the time Dean's done."

"Thanks." She said as she stood from the table and took her water bottle with her over to the bed, where she curled up facing away from them and closed her eyes. Wishing she could turn back time… not to take back what she's done. But to taste him one more time.

...

…..

…..

"No way! CCR is a classic, I mean come on? Bad Moon Rising is an iconic song." Sara argued vehemently.

"To each their own." Sam said clearly disagreeing.

"Ugh, Sam… Dean what are we going to do with him?"

"I've been asking myself that for years sweetheart."

"Well now that I'm around, CCR is making a comeback whether you like it or not." She said smiling at Sam over the back seat as she leaned forward. He rolled his eyes playfully before putting on his sunglasses and sinking down in his seat.

"So where exactly are we going now?"

"Well. There's a possible witch situation in Ohio. Figured we blow through, check it out."

"Witches? How do we do witches again?"

"Depends. Every situation is different. But we have some special witch killing bullets in the trunk, so that'll be our go to."

"Witch killing bullets?"

"Yup."

"Do I wanna know how you got ahold of those?"

"Not really." Sam cut in.

"Regardless. We have them, and they kick ass."

"I am not doubting that for a second." Sara chuckled.

"Witches are tricky, whatever you do don't be alone with one, they can cast a spell and if Sam or I don't know what's up then it makes saving your ass a lot more difficult."

"Oh? And how do you know I won't be the one saving your ass?" She challenged.

"We'll see sweetheart." Dean winked.

"How much longer till we're there?"

"A few hours, maybe 4 tops."

Sara sighed.

"What? Bored of our company?" Dean teased her.

"Never." She tried to answer casually, but it felt awkward when the word left her mouth. Dean and Sara shared a long moment of staring at each other before pulling away. "How do you guys pass the time when you're on the road so much?"

"Sleep." Sam mumbled.

"I'm usually driving, so I don't have a choice, only time I'm not driving is if I need a break to sleep it off." Dean answered.

"So you two probably get more sleep on the road then you do in the bunker?"

"Not really." Dean shook his head. "When you're on a hunt anything can happen and things can change in an instant. It may be a day or more before you have the chance to sleep again, so you just learn to sleep any chance you get. At the bunker we can sleep on a schedule like regular people. "

"Regular people." Sara chuckled. "Seems like I forgot what that life is like."

"You're adjusting pretty well, first solo kill in the books, you don't get car sick thank God, and you're a good time with a little tequila."

"Ughhhh… don't say that word or I'll vomit."

Dean laughed out loud as Sara cringed.

"Did you used to go out a lot?"

"Not a lot. We worked a lot, but when we had time off we took advantage of it. Anna was always looking for a place to dance. So we bar hopped, club hopped, whatever you wanna call it."

"I wish I could have met you under those circumstances, I bet you and Anna were quite the team." Dean smiled.

"Ohhh yeah. You woulda tried to pick Anna up, and it would have probably worked." Sara giggled at the thought.

"Or I might've picked you up?"

"Oh?" Sara blushed. "And what would have been your award winning pick up line Dean Winchester?"

"Oh I don't know. I woulda had to feel out the situation, it definitely would have been at the bar and not on the dance floor. Maybe offered to buy you a drink or maybe I would have played it cool like a tourist in town, asking you for information on the best local spots, tricking you into agreeing to take me."

"Smooooth."

"Would it have worked?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah well maybe next time we go out for a drink we'll do a test run." Dean winked.

Sara's smile was uncontainable, but at the same time her stomach rolled. Memories of last night filled her mind, just like they did Dean's. But then the sting of rejection reminded her that she could never have what she truly wanted.

…..

…..

…..

"Mrs. Barker can you tell me if your husband had any enemies?" Sam asked compassionately as Sara sat on the couch beside him. Dean had dropped them off to go to the city records department.

"No, Everyone liked Ivan. He was a comedian in the office, always brightening everyone's day."

"I know this may be a difficult question, and I mean it in only a professional manner, but is there any way that your husband could have been having an affair?"

Sara was momentarily shocked at the boldness of Sam's question, but as she looked back to Mrs. Barker she was then saddened. Her eyes already so full of pain, now held confusion as well.

"What?" She barely spoke. "You're asking if my husband was stepping out on me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just a question I have to ask to cover all our bases."

"No… NO." She became very upset very quickly. "My husband loved me, for seventeen years. We were high school sweethearts, and during all of those years there was never anyone else."

"Okay." Sam nodded politely. "Mrs. Barker here is my card, my partner and I will be staying in town for the next few days and you can contact us at this number for anything at all."

The widowed woman took the card and stood, walking Sam and Sara to the door.

"Yikes." Sara sighed once outside and walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah. I never said it was an easy job."

"I mean do we really have to ask that? We don't have any reason to think he was cheating do we?"

"Not yet, but… it seems to be a popular problem. We always try to rule it out at the beginning, because if they ARE having an affair then that's typically where the case is going to be centered."

"People cheat that much?"

"More than you'd ever think."

"That's so sad…"

"Yes. It is."

"So where to now?"

"Meet Dean at the park up the road, he's got records."

"Oh." Sara nodded.

"Sara. Can I ask you something?" Sam said as he stopped walking for a minute, putting himself in front of her.

"Sure." She answered slowly.

"Really… what do you remember about last night?"

"Why?" Sara asked suddenly panicked. "Did Dean say something?"

"What?" Sam answered confused. "No… I mean. Do you remember our conversation at the bar at all?"

"Um… Vaguely."

"Sara, I'm not asking to be rude, or nosy, I'm asking because drunk Sara felt comfortable enough with me to talk to me about what was going on, and I want sober Sara to be able to do the same thing. Cause, I'm not judging, and I'm not going to say anything."

"… What did I say?"

"That you liked him." Sam smiled slightly.

"ummm.. Uh." Sara tried to breathe through her fear.

"So is that a yes?"

"… I'm so stupid." Sara whispered instantly pulling her eyes to the ground.

"Sara, why is that a bad thing? I think that's great."

"Yeah. Sure Sam, it would be great if I wasn't me. If I was someone that a person like Dean would _wan_ t to be with."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Sam! This isn't funny… I messed up."

"Messed up how?" Sam asked pulling back his laughter.

"I got drunk, and stupid, and was all over him and he turned me down. But at least he was nice enough to pretend not to remember it." Sara explained as her emotions began to try to push their way to the surface.

"Sara. I think maybe you should talk to him about it. I'm sure there's something you're not getting here." Sam encouraged knowing that Dean would never in a million years turn her away, he was crazy for her even if he would never admit it.

"No! Please. Sam please you can't say anything! It would ruin everything, and you guys are all I have!"

"Okay, Okay… calm down." Sam said as he pulled her into a hug. "I won't say a word. I promise."

"I'm sorry Sam." Sara sniffled.

"For what?"

"For being such a stupid girl about it… I'm not usually like this. I'm sorry."

"Sara, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sam told her as he pulled back to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you at all, I just. I want you to know you can talk to me about this if you want to, because you shouldn't have to keep this to yourself."

"Thank you Sam."

"For the record Sara, I don't think it's stupid, and I don't think you should just give up on this. Just, give it some time and see what happens."

"I'm not trying to get my heart broken here… I'm just trying to make myself fit in with your lives. And god forbid he was interested and it fell apart later? Then what? It's just a stupid idea."

"You can't make yourself not like him sweetheart. I don't think it works that way."

"I know… but I can pretend."

Sam released her and they began to walk towards the park, where they only sat for a minute or two before the impala turned the corner, and Dean pulled up in front of them. He immediately noticed the redness on the tip of Sara's nose and slightly puff around her eyes. He kept contemplating whether or not to approach it, but as Sara looked up at him and pushed on a smile his decision was made for him.

"Rough talk with the widow?" Dean asked as she slid into the backseat.

"Not really, she got a little emotional." Sam answered.

"So… find anything new?"

"Not that we didn't already know." Sara added.

"To the morgue then?"

"Yeah, check out the body, and see what the report from the ME says." Sam nodded. Dean hesitated looking between Sam and Sara, wondering what it was he was missing.

"Am I missing something?" He finally just asked.

"No?" Sam answered confused. Sara looked up to Dean nervously, and when he met her eyes she pulled them away.

"Hm. Okay." Dean surrendered slightly irritated that obviously Sam knew something he didn't. Something about Sara.

…..

…..

…..

Sara, Dean, and Sam walked through the doors of the morgue and Sara took a deep breath.

"You sure you're down for this?" Dean mumbled to her.

"Gotta get used to it at some point, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then let's do this." She faked confidence as she nodded. Dean internally chuckled at her determination, but was also still stuck on whatever it was he was missing. What did she and Sam discuss?

"Excuse me." Sam spoke up as they met the ME through the other side of the double doors. "We're here to see Mr. Baker."

"And you are?" The elderly man replied as he lowered his glasses.

"I'm agent Rogers, this is my partner Agent Clint and our field trainee Ms. Plant." Sam replied holding out his badge. Dean and Sara followed suit.

"What does the FBI want with this case?"

"Had a similar case a few states over, just want to make sure there aren't any connections."

"You mean to tell me someone else vomited their own insides?" He asked skeptically.

"Something like that." Dean smiled.

"Well, he's in the slot, last one on the right. Help yourself." The ME said retreating to his office.

"Lovely." Sara mumbled. Dean slid an arm behind her and led them over to the last slot on the right where Sam opened the drawer and slid the body out. It was pale, cold, and expertly cleaned. The x shaped incisions across his body told them that the autopsy had already been completed. Sara took a deep breath in through her nose and released it slowly. Sam patted her on the back before reaching for the box of gloves that the three of them passed around and slipped on.

"Okay… so vic pukes up his own guts. Sara, open the report and see if the ME reported finding a small bag of any kind." Dean said as he and Sam pulled back the sheet a little further.

Sara turned and opened the manila folder, reading through it briefly.

"Okay… says here they removed the organs, intestines and stomach specifically, and placed them in the biohazard container. Nothing of foreign matter detected."

Sara looked up and all three sets of eyes fell on the blue bucket at the end of the table.

"Okay… I'm sorry. I can't." Sara said shaking her head and putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. I'm out on this one… Sam?" Dean said looking up to Sam. Who rolled his eyes and opened the lid annoyed and hesitant.

The noises it made as he slid his hand into the bucket of organs made Sara begin to gag to herself. She moved towards the trash can in the corner and used one hand to pull her hair back. Sam continued to dig as Dean watched disgusted, until he caught a glimpse of Sara in the corner, he immediately removed his gloves and walked over to her. He moved to pull her hair back for her as she let her other hand drop and emptied the lunch they had recently eaten. Dean slowly rubbed her back and only stepped to the side to offer her a few Kleenex.

"Got it." Sam said holding up a hex bag covered in blood and other bodily fluids.

"Can we leave now?" Sara sighed.

"Yeah, c'mon sweetheart, we'll let Sam bag it up." Dean said as he escorted her outside.

"Thanks a lot!" Sam called out as the door began to close behind them.

Once outside by the car Dean pulled her a water bottle from the cooler and handed it to her as she leaned against the car.

"You good?"

"A little embarrassed." She admitted.

"Don't be." Dean shook it off.

"I can stick my hand into a living person's body, their chest, their stomach… other orifices I'd rather not admit I've had to, but something about them being dead, and…. Cold. I just can't do it."

"Well. We got the hex bag, hopefully that'll help us track the witch down."

"How so?"

"Well. We get the ingredients from inside the bag, track down local sellers, and from there we get the witch."

"Hex bags huh?"

"Yup."

"That sounds creepy as hell."

"Speaking as someone who has fallen prey to one, they're terrifying. Horribly painful."

"How do break the spell from a hex bag?"

"Destroy it."

"Guess it's a good thing you knew that."

"Actually that time we couldn't find it. A uh, a demon saved me on that one."

"When am I going to meet a demon?" Sara asked nervously. She had heard many stories and encounters from both he and Sam, she saw what a demon is capable of first hand at Anna's home, she felt one taunt her in her dreams, but she had yet to see one.

"Wishful thinking I'd say never, but realistically could be any day now. We seem to run into them quite often."

"Are they scary?"

"No." Dean chuckled. "They're annoying."

"Why do they want to kill me?

"Because they don't want you to end up with us."

"Why do they want to kill you?"

"Even the score maybe, stop us from screwing with their plans. Its been that way for years."

"They scare me… more than anything else we've faced so far."

"They shouldn't Sara, because they'll never touch you as long as Sam and I are around. Okay?"

"Yeah. I know." She said looking down.

"Thanks for uh, holding my hair and all." She blushed as Sam started to approach them.

"We ready?" Sam asked.

"Yup, lets get the hell out of here." Dean nodded as he walked around.

"You good Sara?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ride up front, you're less likely to get sick again."

"Thanks Sam." She smiled as he held the door for her, patting her on the back briefly as she slid in.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Okay, Sara. When we go in… stay on my ass." Dean whispered as they picked the lock to the back door. They had spent the afternoon tracking the witch and now they finally had the chance to make their move under the cover of night.

"Got it." Sara nodded as she cocked her gun. Sam nodded and they split as they entered the home. Sam to the left, Dean to the right with Sara close behind. They could hear movement from the upper level of the old home. Sam agreed to cover as Dean and Sara moved up the steps on a time. Sara's blood pumped so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

Dean was vigilant, and overly cautious.

The light shining under the door of the last room on the left send a chill down his spine.

They moved forward, and Dean gently pushed Sara against the wall before the reached the door.

"Stay here." He mouthed to her. She nodded and Dean flanked the door on side, Sam on the other, on the count of three Dean kicked it in the door and the boys disappeared.

But to their shock it was empty.

Sara was the first to notice as the witch began to laugh from beside her.

"DEAN!" She screamed and tried to run but before she could blink something hit her in the face, but it was not hard, or solid. It was something else. She fell to her feet and scrambled away as the boys came into the hall, firing their guns, but the witch vanished before their eyes before a bullet could connect with her.

"Sara! Sara are you okay?" Sam asked as he leaned down and helped her off the ground.

"Yeah… yeah I'm good." She nodded frantically, still catching her breath.

"Did she touch you?" Dean asked.

"I-I don't think so."

"Let's check this place out… maybe we can find a way to follow her." Sam suggested. They entered the room once again. It was filled with dozens of lit candles, and a large wooden table in the center, spread amongst it were jars, all filled with various items, some recognizable… others not so much.

"What is this place?"

"Her craft room?" Dean joked, amusing only himself.

"How the hell do we find her now?"

"Well… she's going to have to come back for some of this stuff. It's way too valuable to leave all of this behind." Sam replied.

"Stake out?"

"Not tonight, she wouldn't be that stupid."

…..

…..

…..

Sara stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and then slipping on a tshirt and shorts. When she exited the bathroom and her eyes fell on Sam and Dean, and something about them looked different. Looked… enticing.

Both of them sitting at the table, long strong arms with a beer in hand. Tan, naturally, and a little sun kissed from days when they hang out in the parking lot and work on the impala. God… those legs. Long, jeans that hugged right where they should.

"Sara!" Sam said for the third time, as she stood there blankly staring at them, slightly chewing on her lip. She finally jumped and he could tell she was actually making eye contact now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She shrugged him off as she walked over to the bed and put her things back in her bag. Her hands shook slightly as she could feel them both watching her. Could feel their eyes on her body. It tingled all the way across her skin.

She shivered at the thought of their hands…

Sam and Dean shared a confused look.

"Sure you're feeling okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What yall looking at?"

"Trying to identify some of the spells in this book." Sam said as he lifted it into the air.

"Any luck?"

"A little. Old languages, scattered thoughts, and weird ingredients. Don't exactly make it out to be much of manual for hunters."

"A spell book? Those things are real?"

"Yup."

"What kind of spells do witches cast?" Sara asked leaning over Sam's shoulder to look for herself.

But the way he smelled made her breathe in deeply and shut her eyes. Taking him in, like aroma therapy. Damn… did they always smell this good, she thought to herself. Sam was talking… but the words went in one ear and out the other as she very slowly leaned closer into him. Until their faces were almost side by side.

"…but that's only half of it." Sam continued. Sara shook her head and blinked as she refocused and pulled away. Dean watched her curiously. Sam however was too focused on the book to notice how close she actually was.

"Sara." Dean called, getting her attention. "The witch, she didn't touch you or anything did she?"

"No, at least I don't think so?"

"You don't feel funny at all?"

"No not really." She lied. Because the truth was she felt drawn to his lips… not even meeting his eyes as he spoke, just watching them part slowly and come together again.

"You sure?" He and Sam shared another look, confused by how distracted she seemed to be, and trying to figure out what the hell she was so focused on.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Sara said scratching her head as she tried to shake off her pull to the boys. Thinking maybe if she just slept it off, she'd feel better tomorrow. But as she laid down, she could still hear them breathing… still hear them shuffling, drinking from their bottles, and damn every second of it was pure torture. She had to restrain from touching herself just to feel the slightest bit of relief from the tension building in her body.

Finally the torture began to come to an end as they both went to bed. Sam climbed into the bed on the opposite side of Sara. She thought she'd finally be able to sleep… but now she could feel the heat off of his body. Could feel his muscles move when he did.

'Dammit what is wrong with me?!' She screamed inside of her head. She tossed and turned, and some how Sam managed to fall asleep beside her. She continued to reach for him, and pull back again. Continued to fight with herself not to touch him. She finally climbed out of the bed, and instead moved to Dean's in attempt to reset her body and trick it into falling asleep.

Once there she slowly climbed under the blanket and curled against his side. This wasn't uncommon for her, she usually awoke plastered against Dean in the mornings. His body heat keeping her warm. And Dean never protested. So she laid her head against her arm and in his sleep he turned to lay beside her. Even in the dark, she could make out the beauty of his features. She could feel the muscles down his arms. And before she even knew what happened her lips were against his.

Quickly she pulled away. Rolling out of the bed. She paced in the dark. Knowing if she stayed in this room with these men she was going to lose her mind.

So she made a hasty decision and wrote a small note, leaving it on the table on top of Sam's laptop where she knew it'd be seen, then she quietly put on her shoes, grabbed her gun, and slipped out. She walked straight into the motel office.

"Hi." She smiled to the woman at the counter. "I need another room next door to our current one."

"Same charge account?" She asked bored.

"Yes please."

As she stood the young girls shirt adjusted, revealing her cleavage, and for some reason Sara just couldn't pull her eyes away from it. The soft skin over her chest begged to be touched.

Sara blinked and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Somethings wrong." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Nothing." She tried to smile. She quickly accepted the key card to the room next door to the boys and could not wait to just be alone. She almost ran to the room and locked all three locks behind her. She climbed onto the bed, shut her eyes, and finally felt a bit of peace.

…..

…..

…..

"Dean…" Sam shook him. "Dean."

"Huh, hmm.. what?" Dean asked looking around.

"Sara's gone." Sam said quickly, Dean shot up out of the bed quicker than even Sam expected. Frantically looking around, cocking his gun as he threw on his shoes.

"Where the hell is she!?"

"I don't know… I just woke up and she wasn't here, so I woke you up!"

"We gotta find her!" Dean said rushing to get his things off the table, the worst of the worst running through his head, but amidst his panic he found a note.

"Wait wait wait…" He said to Sam who was also moving around the room. "Look."

Sam rushed to his side and they both read the note.

"Dammit!" Dean growled as he threw his things down, then he left the room and marched to the room to his left, beating on the wooden door.

Sara woke with a shock, pounding at the door caused her to jump and pull her gun.

"SARA!" Dean yelled. She dropped the gun and quickly ran to the door, unlocking it with shaking hands. Once it was open Dean rushed inside, pushing her back gently.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he grabbed her and began checking her over for wounds. Sam moved in behind him and shut the door.

"Dean let me go!" Sara pulled back, feeling the urge to quite literally jump his bones. Fighting to restrain herself. His angry demeanor was more attractive than she expected it to be, his grip on her skin like fire.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her angrily. "You scared the shit out of us!"

"I'm sorry." She whined. "I just… I needed to be alone."

"Sara. Look, I'm with Dean on this… you have got to be insane. I mean you left in the middle of the night without saying a word, and got a room with no protection. There's no salt lines, no devils traps, nothing to prevent a demon, THE demon from grabbing you without us having a clue where you even were!" Sam said full of frustration.

"I left a note." She said crossing her arms.

"A note?!" Dean scoffed. "Sara… I'm trying not to yell here, but you can never do anything this stupid ever again!"

"Okay. I'm sorry." She said looking down at the floor.

"Why'd you move rooms?" Sam asked.

"Umm… I just. I needed to be alone."

"Yeah I get that, but why? What's going on?"

Sara looked between Sam and Dean, full of panic. Unsure of what to say in response. She couldn't tell them… she was mortified enough at her situation. Let alone how mad they'd be if this had something to do with the witch.

"Sara…" Dean prodded.

"I… I."

"Spit it out!"

"I can't be around you two!" She finally said.

"What? Why?" Sam asked confused.

"… I can't tell you."

"Well you're going to have to." Dean said crossing his arms. Sara looked from him to Sam with desperation in her eyes.

"Dean. Calm down." Sam said stepping forward. "Look, Sara. No matter what this is. You can talk to us about it. You know we're here for you."

"… I think the witch cast a spell on me." She finally surrendered. Dean's eyes went wide as he shared a look with Sam.

"What kind of spell?" He demanded to know.

"I… um. I can't. Its… so embarrassing." Sara said burying her face in her hands as she sat down onto the bed.

"Sara, whatever it is, you can tell us." Dean said calmer as he knelt down in front of her. "Whatever it is… it isn't your fault if you're under a spell."

"Dean." She mumbled looking up at him. "You can't be that close to me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's taking every bit of restraint I have not to knock you to the ground and jump you."

"Jump me?" He asked confused. Sara sighed and buried her face again. Dean thought about what she meant and noticed her sweaty body, tense muscles, and then it hit him. "Ohhhh… sweetheart that's all women." He joked.

"Dean!" She shrieked pushing him away. "It's not just you! It's you, and Sam… and even the damn girl in the office! It is taking everything I have not to just grab people and rip their clothes off."

"Well." Sam coughed awkwardly as he processed the information. Suddenly her distraction from last night made sense. "We just gotta identify the spell, reverse it. We'll be okay." He reassured her.

"Yeah. We definitely need to identify this spell." Dean smirked.

"Dean. It's not funny." Sara began to become tearful.

"Oh no no no no… please don't cry." He begged as he reached up and held her. Instantly her tears stopped and other emotions took over. Sara couldn't resist and she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around the back of his neck.

"Dean…" She moaned slightly.

"Yeah. Right. Can't be that close." He remembered as he literally pried her arms off and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." She said again, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay. You can't help it."

But really what he wanted to say was 'it's okay… I want it'.

"Okay, let's go back next door. This room isn't secure." Sam said leading them all back to their room. Sara instantly grabbed a towel.

"I'm gonna try a cold shower…"

"You could always try… well. You know." Dean shrugged.

"I'm not following?" She replied shaking her head.

"Well. You know… me time." He winked as he put it in quotations.

"DEAN!" Sam scalded as Sara blushed bright red.

"What?! It's a legitimate solution!" Dean argued.

"Yeah well… it's not enough." Sara admitted looking down.

"Oh… well. I mean. I cou-"

"DEAN!" Sam said smacking him in the back of the head. "She is literally incapable of turning you down right now."

"Okay… okay. Sorry. Just. Take a shower, I'll grab some coffee. Sam will get back to trying to crack the spell book, okay?"

"Yeah." Sara nodded as she quickly excused herself back to the bathroom.

…..

…..

…..

Sara sat on the bed, making sure she kept her distance from Sam and Dean as they worked to find the spell that turned her into such a horny ass sleeze. She had taken three cold showers and it was just barely two in the afternoon.

"So get this, there's a spell in here called 'Wandering Lust'… if I had to guess, unless you've had the urge to strip down women before now, then this is the spell. Looks like it makes every person that crosses your path incredibly sexually attractive, to the point that you cannot resist taking action" Sam spoke up.

"Wow… guess that means Sara has some serious restraint." Dean nodded appreciatively.

"It doesn't feel that way." She whined watching the way his body moved when he turned to face her. "Does it say how to get rid of it?!"

"Umm… looks like it just has to wear off. It's a temporary spell. Shouldn't last more than a few days."

"FEW DAYS?!" Sara shrieked. "Sam… I can't. Seriously. Being with the two of you is TORTURE."

"Well. You can't exactly be on your own. We could always go back to the bunker, at least there you could always lock yourself down in your room. You'd be able to avoid us."

"Yeah. Yeah…. Something." Sara sighed.

"Well then we'll go knock out the witch and get the hell out of here." Dean concluded.

"Can we do that now rather than later?"

"We're trying sweetheart, I promise. I know it's hard."

"I can't focus… I can't think about anything other than touching you. I can't think about walking, or eating, or sleeping…. I just want sex." She admitted out loud, her desperation making her speak bolder than before.

"Dean. No way she can handle hunting right now." Sam said putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"I know. But we can't leave her behind… there's no telling what could happen."

"So what? One goes one stays?"

"Against a witch that's already cast a spell on one of us? I don't like it."

"I don't either. But what else can we do?"

"I'll be fine." Sara interrupted.

"No way." Dean shook his head.

"Dean, seriously. You can't go alone, neither of you. It's too dangerous. Nothing came after me last night. Nothing has come after me in weeks. It's just a few hours."

"Sara you are too valuable to just leave to chance."

"Call Cas then."

"That's not a bad idea Dean." Sam agreed.

"Yeah… CAS!"

"Dean. There are pressing matters in heaven. Please be quick with your need." Cas noted as he appeared out of thin air.

"Cas… someone's gotta stay with Sara. A witch put a spell on her and we can't leave her alone, but she can't come with us."

"What kind of spell?"

"A lust spell." Dean chuckled.

"Well, I suppose if you are quick then I can stay with her until you are back."

"Thanks Cas, we really appreciate it." Sam said standing and putting on his jacket.

"Yeah, shouldn't be more than a few hours." Dean nodded.

"Okay… what should I do with her?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Just. Watch her." Sam answered shortly.

"Yes. I can do that."

The boys left and then Sara was alone… looking the angel up and down as he stood there, watching her.

"Cas." Sara mumbled. "Could you stop looking at me that way."

"I'm afraid I don't understand in what way you are referring to?"

"… Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's just the spell." She said closing her eyes and rubbing her hands against them. She wanted so desperately to just be with someone. To touch someone. Quite frankly… to fuck someone.

"I am sensing some level of discomfort, would you like me to attempt to expel it?"

"You can do that?!" Sara asked jumping up off the bed and moving towards him.

"I can certainly try."

"Please… Castiel. Please."

Cas raised two fingers and touched them to her forehead. She closed her eyes and prayed the urge to grab him by the tie and pull him towards her would end. But instead it intensified, and she couldn't stop herself. Her movements were quick and her lips were against his before the angel knew how to react. He felt frozen, unsure of why she had suddenly began these actions. He attempted to stop her gently, but her strength surprised him, and he had to push with strength in return.

"Sara, please. I must ask that you do not do that again." He said as he pushed her off.

"I can't stop!" She whined as she moved back towards him, he was irresistible and she could not explain why, perhaps something about the grace in her body connecting with his. As she moved towards him again he reached up, touching her forehead with two fingers, except this time his intentions were to knock him out, and thankfully, they were successful.

Sara clabbered to the ground, finally peacefully asleep.

…..

…..

…..

"How long do you think it'll be until the spell wears off?" Dean asked as he drove down the road in the dark. Once back at the room, they loaded their belongings and Sara into the car and headed towards the bunker.

"Hopefully just a day or two…"

"What if it doesn't?"

"Well we saved the book. So worse comes to worse we can try and find a way to reverse it. But it's probably better for her if we let it work itself out. Especially with her grace."

"Yeah. I hope so too."

"How much longer do you think she'll be out?"

"Hopefully long enough to make it back to the bunker, I'm not sure she'd be able to hold back stuck in a car with us."

"It's a shame…" Sam shook his head.

"What's that?"

"Dean. Why do you even try to lie to me? Or yourself for that matter…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dean. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Oh shut up with this shit again… Sam. There's nothing there."

"I've seen you with a lot of women over the years, even Lisa. And I know when it is or isn't something. This is something. You should just tell her."

"Drop it Sam."

"No."

"Sam…" Dean sighed.

"No, I'm serious Dean. Why should you deny yourself a chance to be with someone like Sara? You and I both know that this could honestly work. It's not like it was with Lisa. She's exposed to the danger regardless of how you feel about her, and she will be for the rest of her life. She's getting better and stronger as it goes… it could work, if you'd just get out of your head."

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting to acknowledge the truth in Sam's words. That deep down he feared if he ever confessed his love for her then it would immediately curse her into become a victim of circumstance, that she would leave him. Just like everyone else.

Or worse… he'd lose her.

"You might be surprised." Sam sighed as he settled into the seat.

Dean pretended like he didn't hear Sam's final words, but they were all he could think about for the rest of the too quiet ride home.

...

…..

…..

Dean carried Sara to her room, laying her gently down on the bed and pulling off her shoes. He pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and stopped, because she began to stir.

Slowly her eyes opened, and they met his.

"Dean." She whispered.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." He said moving to stand, putting distance between them, but she grabbed his hand. Knowing that this was probably her only chance to taste him again. She pulled him towards her and this time he didn't resist.

Her lips smashed against his in heat and passion that she had never felt before. A level of intimacy that she could only blame on the spell. His knee leaned into the mattress as he caved into the temptation and met her eagerness with his own. His hand danced from behind her neck down her back as she sat up to push herself closer to him.

Dean let himself have her, even if only for a minute. Because he truly and deeply wanted her.

And part of him wondered if somewhere deep down beneath the spell, she truly wanted him back.

Not because of the magic, or the liquor, but because Sara herself, wanted someone like him. The thought distracted him enough that he was able to pull away.

"Dean." She moaned. "Stay."

"Sweetheart, you know I can't… It's not right. It's the spell."

Sara leaned forward until her forehead touched his. Her eyes closed as her insides screamed at her for not tasting more of him. He kissed her cheek and stood, breaking away because he knew she couldn't. She laid back onto the bed, surrendering to his departure.

"Why is it never right…" She whispered so softly he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. So he closed the door behind him and moved down the hall to a room of his own.

Her words repeated in his head, and a curious thought haunted him until he fell asleep.

… Never right?

Did she remember?

If she did, then why did she lie?

…..

…..

…..

Sara spent the next three days only leaving her room when the boys were tucked away safely, they would drop food outside her door, bring her a cold beer when they could, slowly and surely her urge to take them anytime anywhere eased up, and she was able to even cross paths without acting.

Though they had not lost any sense of attraction in her eyes. She still watched them walk in a new light, watched the way their lips moved when they spoke.

She still craved their touch… especially Dean's. But she knew now more than ever that she couldn't act on such things again. She had taken advantage of him not only once, but twice now. And both times he rejected her. Both times he told her 'it wasn't right'… which in her mind only sounded like 'you're not right'.

As she padded her feet down the hall, she could hear the boys in the study, looking up a case and discussing the details.

"Hey." She smiled as she leaned against the wall, still keeping some distance.

"Hey, how ya feeling today?" Sam asked.

"Um. I'm good." She nodded.

"Good, cause we got another case on our hands." Dean smiled.

"Not witches again I hope."

"Better… Wendigo."

"Yikes." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Think you'll be feeling well enough to head out tomorrow?"

"Um, maybe…" Her thoughts spun around in her mind, she came into this room with intentions to make her stand. And suddenly her confidence was waivered as she looked them in the eye.

"What's up?" Sam asked noticing her change in posture.

"Look… I've been thinking over the last few days."

"Okay." Dean said as he shut the laptop, both boys giving her their full attention.

"It's time to make some changes."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Well… I'm alive. I know you probably don't believe that because its been WEEKS since I've been on here. Life has just been crazier than expected and my wedding is in less than 80 DAYS! I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I will try my best not to be this long before my next update on Emily! I love you all, please don't lose hope with me here! I'm working on it! Little at a time.

"Changes?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We've spent the last six months making me fit into your life. And I finally feel like I have a place here. I finally feel like this could work…" Sara started.

"Good." Sam smiled.

"But…." Sara continued.

"Why is there always a 'but' when I talk to women?" Dean sighed jokingly. Sara chuckled.

"Seriously." She smiled. "I uh… I need to see if there's a way to fit a little of my old life in with my new life."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I miss… normal things. I want to go to the bookstore on days off, and I want to maybe join a local gym, go tanning, grocery shop. Become a semi-regular at the coffee shop. Make … I don't want to say friends. But. Acquaintances in town."

"Well. I mean Sam could take you to the bookstore, and… I mean we have a gym here. I'm sure we could invest in a tanning bed if its importan-" Dean began to talk.

"No no no… Dean. You're not hearing me. I… as in me. By myself. I want to feel like an independent person again. I've found my niche with you guys, and I feel comfortable with that. I want to see if there is a way for me to explore the old me in this new life."

"You want to go out alone?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I want some independence. Because I feel safe here. I feel safe with you two. And now I need to feel safe on my own again too."

"I don't like it." Dean admitted.

"You don't have to." Sara shrugged. "You just gotta try."

"You're gonna need a car." Sam sighed. "I think we can probably get one out in the garage running for you if you don't mind it being an older one."

"I don't mind at all. I'd actually really appreciate that. I miss my truck."

"So you're just on board with this?" Dean asked him.

"I mean… she's not a prisoner? And she's done everything we've asked. So… if she wants to try this out. Then why wouldn't we support her on it?" Sam argued in her defense.

"One word. DEMONS. Oh, oh…. Here's another one… MONSTERS. Creatures. Supernatural beings that see her as the holy grail!" Dean then pointed out loudly.

"Dean." Sam sighed. "I worry about her too… but she's right. She deserves to have a little space."

Sara looked down at her feet as the two brothers went back and forth.

"I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." Sara looked directly at Dean. "I hope you know how much I adore you both, and how you've become a part of my life that I'll never be able to live without… but I hope you can also understand that I need to have my independence again Dean. I hope you know that this doesn't mean I'm tired of this life. It just means I want to explore it a little more."

Dean blew out a puff of air and stood from his chair. Walking around with his back facing Sam and Sara. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around… walking towards her.

"Okay." He nodded stiffly before leaving the room. Leave Sara and Sam alone.

"Is he still mad?" She asked.

"He's not mad… he's worried about you." Sam corrected her. "He just wants you to be safe."

"I know. I just… I need this."

"I know. I get it, Sara. I really do. I just hope that this works out."

"Me too." She smiled as she walked down and hugged him.

"So… are you really feeling better?"

"Well I'm hugging you and not ripping off your pants so I think we're safe." Sara laughed as she let go.

"Good." Sam smiled. "That would be a little awkward."

...

…..

…..

Dean leaned down over the engine. Grease on his face, his arms, his shirt which somehow has become two toned even though he's used the rag he took out with him. The oil was now changed. The fluids all topped off. Dean and had started the engine a dozen times and worked tirelessly to fix every little rattle he heard until it purred with perfection.

"She's right Dean." Sam said as he walked out… hoping that by now his brother had time to come to his senses.

"We'll see." He grumbled back as he turned the ratchet.

"I'm worried too… we'll tail her for a while okay?"

"Way ahead of you." Dean said as he lifted the GPS tracker he was installing. Sam smirked.

"I think she'll like the car." Sam said looking over the old VW bug.

"Eh. It's a piece of crap really. German. But it was the girliest car we had. I think I'll have to clean up the paint."

"Mint green?" Sam asked as he took in the old pastel paint.

"Yeah. Gotta keep it as original as possible. Unless of course she wants it repainted. We'll have to send it off for that though."

"I don't think she'll mind. She'll just be grateful for the car."

"Sammy I just don't like this… any of this."

"Like she said. You don't have to."

"How are you so on board with this?"

"Because it's gonna help her. It's going to make this easier on her, and she deserves to have a little bit of that Dean. Don't you think she should get something… for the last six months she's busted ass to make herself fit into our life."

"Yeah and it fits! She fits! She feels right about it now… so why do we have to take a step backwards?"

"Its not a step back for her. Its another step forward. Just… give her a chance."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Where is she?"

"I think in her room."

"I'm gonna shower." Dean nodded as she stepped away and closed the hood.

...

…..

…..

"Come in." Sara said as she heard a knock against her door. She was sitting at the desk in her room, doodling in a notebook. Making lists. She loves lists. Lists of things to do. Things to get. Things to make. So here she sat. Working on a list of things she wanted to try and do again… and doodling on the edge of the page like a teenager.

"Hey." Dean said as he opened the door and stepped in. His hair still wet on the edges.

"Hey." Sara smiled as she closed her notebook.

"So uh, we'll be heading out in the morning for the case. So make sure you're packed up tonight."

"Okay."

"Uhh… Sara. Look. I'm not trying to be a Debbie downer or anything. I just don't think you understand how many things are out to get you." He admitted as he crossed his arms and moved towards her.

"That's fair." She nodded in reply. "But I don't think you understand that I can't be in your line of sight 24/7 for the rest of our lives Dean."

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I mean. We live together. Hunt together… travel together."

"I know, Dean." Sara sighed cutting him off before he could keep going. "But I have to have some kind of human interaction other than you and Sam. I can't stay cooped up my entire life. When we're on the road we're busy. We're active. We're interacting… but here I just. I need to have some kind of semi-normal routine. I want to know that I can run to the store. Or go get my nails done. Or take an hour or two at the library to actually read. Not just do research. I just want to have some me time again."

"I mean… Sam's half girl anyways. You could always take him to get your nails done." Dean shrugged.

"Ughhhh…. Dean." Sara dropped her head to her hands. "What do I have to do to show you that I can protect myself? That you have trained me well! I'm comfortable with my gun. I'm comfortable with hand to hand. Dean. You have prepared me. I'm tougher than I've ever been in my life!"

"I don't know." Dean replied annoyed. "I just don't get why this isn't enough for you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing forget it…" Dean said turning to leave.

"Dean stop." Sara said as she stood and followed him out in the hall. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I mean. I thought you said you finally felt like you fit? So… why is that not enough?"

Sara's face fell. She felt herself shutting down. Shutting off from being open. She could see the irritation on his face. But she didn't know how else to make him understand. She didn't know how else to explain it… so instead she closed herself off. How could she explain to him that she needed to distance herself to control her feelings?

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean it like that. Just… forget I asked about it."

Sara turned and walked back towards her room.

"Sara." Dean sighed, but she shut the door anyways. Ending the conversation. Dean threw his hands in the air and stomped to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and kicking his feet up on the table.

…..

…..

…..

"Did we pack bugspray?" Sara asked as she slapped yet another mosquito off her tan leg.

"Here." Sam said handing her the bottle from his pack.

"I still don't understand why we have to hike ten miles to find this bastard." She groaned reaching down and spraying her leg again.

"Gotta find out where the last group of campers were at exactly. From there we can track the Wendigo back to its hunting grounds."

"Wendigo." Sara sighed. "This one is supposed to be the best hunter on the planet. How exactly do you guys hunt one back?"

"Well… last time this didn't exactly go as planned. It's been a while since we've hunted one." Dean admitted.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning. We have to be very careful. Very vigilant, and very aware of our surroundings." Sam explained. "And hope this time Dean doesn't end up hanging from the ceiling in a mine shaft."

"What?!" Sara shrieked surprised.

"Ehh, I'm a little smarter now then I was back then. I was cocky."

"WAS cocky?" Sara mumbled, but Dean clearly heard her as did Sam as he began to laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Dean mocked their laughter.

The three continued their walk for the next couple of hours before stumbling upon a campsite.

"Stay close." Sam told Sara as they drew their weapons and slowly walked into the tattered camp site. Blood splatter on the torn tents. The trees. Broken limbs and disturbed ground. Something along the ground caught Sara's eyes. She stepped to the side and bent down. Letting her fingers graze over the odd lines in the dirt.

"Somebody was dragged up the tree." Dean said standing over her, causing her to jump when he spoke.

"That's terrible."

"It's a vicious killer."

"We should bunk here. It's getting dark, and we're obviously close enough." Sam said dropping his pack to the ground and beginning to clear debris from the fire pit.

"We'll go get wood. You remember how to draw the symbols?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I got it." Sam nodded.

"C'mon. You're with me." He said as he leant a hand down to Sara.

The two walked through the woods. Picking up good sticks, and carrying them back to the fire pit a few at a time.

"So." Dean sighed as they walked. "You still mad at me?"

"I was never mad." Sara smiled.

"Coulda fooled me." Dean smiled back.

"I'm sorry Dean. I was just… frustrated. I wish I knew how to explain why I feel like I have to do this."

"I wish I understood the need. I really do… but. If it means that much to you, then I guess I don't really have a choice."

"What are you so afraid of? Really?" Sara asked him calmly.

"That something will go wrong, and we won't be there to help. That you could be hours away by the time we realize something is wrong."

"I think you are too worried. I mean. I lived my whole life on my own until six months ago. And now I'm trained to protect myself. I promise Dean, I'm confident in my ability to run out for groceries by myself. I love that you worry about me, but. I need you to trust me."

"I'm trying." He said as he threw and arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." Sam said as they walked back towards the camp with arms full of wood for the night. "It's getting dark. Better put some food over the fire now, Dean and I will take shifts tonight."

"What's on the menu chef?" Sara asked.

"Soup out of the can." Sam smiled as he lifted them out of his pack and opened them over a small pot on the fire.

"You know. I've never been camping. Never really had the desire either though." Sara shrugged.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. And if we were on an actual trip, we'd bring more alcohol."

"Oh Sam, I think we all know that drunk Sara belongs with plumbing and running water."

"Yeah well, there's a river not too far from here."

"How invigorating." Sara mocked as she tipped her water bottle to her lips. "How cold do you think it will get tonight?"

"Probably pretty chilly once the sun is completely gone." Dean answered.

"Did we bring a tent?"

"Nope. Just bags, we'll stick closer to the fire. Gotta stay in the circle anyways."

"Lovely."

…..

…..

…..

Sam had taken the first watch, and it was about three in the morning when he woke Dean up to trade off. Dean stumbled out of the circle to pee, and to also check the perimeter for any signs of the beast. Once he was content in not finding anything that concerned him he walked back to the fire and added the wood. He sat in the cold air and looked over at Sam, who was now passed out and softly snoring. Then he looked over to Sara, who at first looked peaceful, but as he looked closer in the dim light of the fire he could see that her entire body was shivering. Even though she was bundled in the sleeping bag the cold ground offered little help to the situation.

He tried to rustle the wood in the fire pit, make the flames bigger, warmer, hoping to help her rest more comfortably. But nothing seemed to do that. So he eventually stood, and walked over before sitting beside her on the ground. He slowly slid an arm under her legs, then another behind her back.

"Dean…" She mumbled as she started to wake up.

"Shhh… go back to sleep." He said as he held her between himself and the fire, hoping to provide some warmth. He could faintly hear the chattering of her teeth, so he used his hands to try and create some friction against her arms.

"M'cold." She whined.

"I know." He laughed. "I could tell."

"I don't like camping."

"Me neither. I'd rather sleep in the car anyday."

"Baby… she's so warm." Sara mumbled sleepily.

Dean didn't reply, afraid he'd stop her from falling back to sleep. So instead he slowly rocked back and forth until she became still, no longer shaking. He was honestly quite content because he too could feel the chill in the air, and having Sara so close to him kept him warm as well.

He watched as the sun came up, the light bringing the forest around them to life as the birds and squirrels began to stir as well. Sam was awake, and attempting to make some sort of coffee over the still burning fire pit.

"She get cold?" Sam asked as he looked over to Dean, who still had Sara cradled against him.

"Yeah. Could hear her teeth chattering from across the fire."

"You know we had an extra blanket." Sam teased.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes.

…..

…..

…..

"Think we're on the right track?" Sara asked as she pointed down to a spot of blood along the trail they were walking.

"Yeah. That's a good sign for us actually." Sam answered.

"Blood looks fresh, it probably just ate, means it should be digesting. Resting." Dean agreed.

"So we're close?" Sara asked nervously.

"Yeah. We're close."

"I don't understand where he's laying low at?" Dean questioned as he surveyed the area around them. "I mean I can see for a good two miles and I don't see any mine shafts or caves to hide out in."

"I don't know… could be just passing through? I mean the deaths were pretty spread out." Sara suggested.

"A traveling wendigo?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Sara shrugged in return.

The three continued walking throughout the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, when finally something caught Sam's attention.

"Hey. Check that out." He said as he handed Dean a pair of binoculars and pointed west.

"Well I'll be damned…" Dean mumbled.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"A cavern."

"Like… the place a wendigo would hide kinda cavern?"

"Bingo sweetheart."

Dean led Sam and Sara into the cavern, flame thrower ready, Sara clutched her gun tightly, a flare gun tucked into her back pocket as well. The further in the trio went, the dimmer the daylight became. Sara stayed close to Sam, who walked behind her. Dean in front.

When they began to come across bones and spare body parts Sara reached back and gripped Sam.

"Close your eyes." He whispered as he took her hand and stepped forward. Sara allowed him to then pull her through with her eyes closed to avoid nightmares in the nights to come.

A low growl in the distance brought all three sets of feet to a stop. Sara's heart pounded against her chest, it was so dark that she could no longer see the mangled bodies and so she had again opened her eyes. Watching for movement the best she could.

Dean was an expert. Even in the dark he could see the slightest of movements, which is why when the Wendigo stood only a dozen feet in front of him, he knew it. He froze. Waiting to see what the beast would do next now that it knew invaders were in it's home.

It screamed. A horrible, terrible screech, causing Sara to Jump and grasp onto Sam as she lifted her gun. Dean ignited the flame thrower just as the beast lunged for him.

The screams increased as the wendigo collapsed to the ground, rotting flesh going up in flames filled Sara's nose and she held her hand over her face as Sam released her and moved forward, the fire illuminating the cavern around them.

"Well… now we just gotta hike on back to Baby and get the hell out of here." Dean smiled.

"Yeah… That was kinda anticlimactic." Sara shrugged. Both boys turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She shrugged innocently.

Just as Dean rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, something in his peripheral vision moved, and before he could think to act Sara's scream hit his hears.

"DEEEAN!"

"SARA!" Dean yelled as adrenaline pushed his body forward and into the darkness where she had just disappeared.

"DEAN! Wait!" Sam said rushing to catch up to him. Panic overtook Dean as Sara's screams became more distant, and then abruptly cut off.

"SARA!" He called out hoping for any sound of a reply… but the only thing he could hear were Sam's footsteps coming up behind him.

"Since when the hell do wendigo's live together?!" Sam asked.

"I don't fucking know!"

"Take a breath… we'll find her. C'mon." Sam said as he ran forward and deeper into the cave. Dean behind him.

…..

…..

…..

Sara began to awaken. Feeling the ground beneath her to be damp and cold. She could hear rustling not far behind her. Fear struck her frozen, and her breath grew very shallow as she listened to the creature move about in the dark, damp cavern.

The sounds grew further away and slowly she found the confidence to raise her head and try to search the immediate area, but she instantly wished she hadn't.

Rotting bones, human and animal surrounded her. She was obviously in the beast's lair.

'Where the hell did it come from? Do they live in pairs?' Sara asked herself silently. The silence lingered on, and she pushed herself to her hands and knees, and then to stand and she stumbled slowly towards the wall, so she could walk against it and hopefully find her way back to Sam and Dean.

Dean's heart pounded into his throat. All he could think about was the sound of her screams as she disappeared into the darkness right before his eyes. He failed. Again… His constant self judgement was beginning to wear on his hope of finding her alive and in one piece.

The further into the cave he went, the higher his anxiety rose.

"Dean. Wait… listen." Sam called out interrupting his thoughts. Dean closed his eyes and let his ears focus on the sound around him. He could hear them… foot steps. Soft. Quiet.

They were being hunted.

"It's going to try and separate us." Dean replied.

"Well that sure as shit isn't gonna happen." Sam said catching his breath.

"If it's behind us then this cave loops somewhere, which means that we could be close to her."

"Think it's safe to call out?"

"The things already tailing us… it's not like we're hiding."

"Sara!" Sam called out as he nodded and the two pressed on.

"SARA!" Dean shouted immediately after.

Sara stopped her slow crawl through the cave as she heard her name being called in the distance.

She so badly wanted to call back to them, but she feared the beast would return. Her stomach twisted in knots as she fought with herself. She held still, waiting to see what else she could hear. But it was only the sound of her name. She took a moment to bump her confidence and then screamed.

"DEAN! SAAAM!"

The moment the boys heard her scream, their pace increased and Dean bee-lined for the source of the echo.

"SARAH! Sarah call out sweetheart!"

"DEAN!"

His name echoed in his ears, and instantly his feet moved beneath him. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him through the winding halls of the cave until he came across her, huddled against the wall.

"Sara!" He breathed in relief that she was still in one piece.

"Dean!" She said as she jumped towards him. He held her tightly.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"Where did he go?" Sara asked as Dean pushed her back out the way they came.

"He was tailing us, but he knows the caves better, he'll try to cut us off from the exit, we just have to stay together and be prepared." Sam answered.

"Why were there two? There's never two right?"

"No. This is the first time we've ever seen two of them living together."

"Great." Sara sighed as they continued their way down the winding caves, Sam in front of her and Dean with a hand on her at all times from behind.

A low growl brought all three of them to a stop. Sara held her breath as she closed her eyes… she could tell the beast was in front of them. No more than ten feet, just beyond the glow of the torch Sam was carrying. When she opened them again she could faintly see two eyes becoming clearer with each step the beast took towards them.

"Dean." She trembled.

"SHhhh…." Was his only reply as he pushed Sara between the cave wall and himself. Sam pulled the flare gun discreetly from behind his waist, and slid it into Dean's open hand.

All at once the beast lunged, Sam dropped to his knee, and Dean fired, hitting the beast directly in the chest. It fell to the ground in echoing screams, Sara took a deep breath for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Can we go home now?" She asked, causing Sam to chuckle slightly.

"What? Not enough excitement for you?" He teased.

"I would punch you if you were closer."

…..

…..

…..

"Dean… it's like six in the morning." Sara groaned as she sleepily walked down the hall of the bunker behind him.

"Oh stop being a whiner. We wake up early everyday."

"… Doesn't make it any more fun."

"C'mon… it'll be worth it. I promise." Dean smiled to himself where she couldn't see.

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Well..." Dean said as he put his hand on the garage door and pushed it open. "I thought maybe you'd like to go for a coffee run."

Sara's groggy eyes fell upon the mint green car with Sam standing next to it.

"What is this?!" She asked surprised with wide eyes looking between Sam, Dean, and the shiny car.

"Well. If you're going on a coffee run then you're going to need something to drive."

Sara's eyes watered as Dean's words sank in. She was shocked, and so excited. She took the keys from Dean's hand as he held them out to her. Then she looked up to him.

"Dean… I can't say thank you enough. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Eh, it's german." Dean shrugged.

Sara laughed, but then reached out and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of him squeezing her back more than she should.

"Starbucks is six miles down the road. I want one of those girly pumpkin things." Sam said as he walked towards them and popped a twenty in her hand.

"Frapp or Latte?" Sara smiled at him.

"Latte." Sam winked as he ruffled her hair and walked past them.

"Anything I need to know about the car?" She asked Dean as he moved to turn away.

"Uh, not really. Gas cap is on the passenger side. AC blows cold, heat blows warm. Sam and I topped her off with a full tank last night. She's ready for you."

"Americano? Black." Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean if one of those weird girly pumpkin things get added to the list, I wouldn't complain."


End file.
